


All's Fair In Love and War

by WritingMadness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drarry, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: What happens when Draco joins the golden trio in the fight against Voldemort? Do tensions rise, or is it just what the group needs to defeat their most evil of enemies.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's squinted eyes scanned the room, each dark corner a potential hiding place for the evil he was trying to defeat. The shadows stayed unmoving, yet he couldn't help but distrust them; darkness proved the greatest blanket to those in need of cover. Every room could be a trap, the enemy knew of Grimuald Place after all; even if they didn't know how to get in. Snape though knew, would he be able to tell anyone? Who became secret keeper after Dumbldores untimely death? Surely, the order would have thought of this?

"Harry."

"Shhh." The brunette boy hissed, eyes flying to make contact with his ginger friends own. Ron's eyes widened at his tone, the crease in his brow suddenly prominent. Ron's eyes followed his gaze, to every potential danger; not even a breath could be heard in the fear it would mask the presence of an intruder. "We need to make sure the place is secure. Herm, can you check upstairs?"

"Yes." The witch agreed, pulling out her wand and holding it in a combative position as she started to climb the stairs. The wood creaked beneath her feet as she used them, striking nausea inside of Harry's stomach. When nothing came of a sudden, jarring, noise, she continued upward. Both boys watched her leave before Harry turned to Ron and pointed towards the kitchen. The ginger's eyes followed his action, both eyebrows raising as he did. He knew what his friend was going to ask.

"Ron, I need you to check out this floor," Harry whispered. "Can you do that?"

"Sure mate." The boy smiled, pulling out his wand. The gesture confused Harry, he didn't know how Ron could be so calm in this situation. Wasn't he as scared as Harry himself was? "What are you going to do?"

"Make sure that the wards placed on the house are as impenetrable as they can be," Harry muttered, he knew that Dumbledore was one of the best wizards in the world and the wards he had put up were probably top quality. He needed to be sure though. If anything happened to his friends due to his neglect he wasn't sure he could live with it. Dumbledore himself admitted he could make mistakes, what if now was one of those times?

Ron nodded enthusiastically, exiting the hallway before Harry turned toward the door and started performing all of the protective charms he knew. Just hiding the house wouldn't do, but making sure they would have time to escape in an emergency was key to the quest. While Death Eaters were busy falling into his traps, they could apparate out.

Once they had all finished with the tasks that Harry had set, they met in the front room, placing their belongings down before taking a seat. It had been a hard night, the attacks at the burrow and the cafe still fresh on their minds. They hadn't expected to have gone through so much on only the first day of the search.

"So," Harry said. "What is the plan? Where is the first Horcrux? R.A.B? Herm, you have any leads?"

"No Harry." The witch said, face full of defeat. She honestly had no plan, even her logical guesses held no actual logic; just made up theories that made a fraction of sense. Survival was easy, she had been planning for attacks for the last five months, but they had no idea where to even start looking for the first of Voldemorts items. They had learned the man had hidden them well, to find one was almost impossible; especially one that had been stolen from its original resting place. "Why does this mission seem so impossible. You would have thought Dumbledore would have prepared you more. It's day one, and we've been attacked in public and we are already stuck."

"Well, he couldn't, could he?" Harry muttered, not making eye contact with his two best friends as he talked, he too had been wondering why Dumbledore hadn't told him more in advance. It would have been really quite helpful; even if it was just how to find a Horcrux. "Up until his last day, he had no idea of the extent Voldemort had gone to."

"We get that mate," Ron sighed, as he pulled his knees to his chest, where he sat on the floor at Hermione's feet. "I just...we also have no idea how to destroy them. Are you sure Dumbledore told you nothing else?"

"I've told you everything I know." The brunette man replied, finally allowing himself to look up at his friends. He could see the exhaustion on their faces, the single-day behind them already feeling like a year. He couldn't blame them, he felt it too. The first fight had been a test, a test that had proved everyone's commitment to the mission ahead; while also demonstrating the danger to come. He also wouldn't blame them if they walked out, gone back to their parents to hide. "If I knew anything else, even anything that may seem unrelated, I would have told you by now. Excuse me?"

Harry stood from his resting place and walked from the room; his head hung low on his shoulders. His heart ached, was this all too much for them? He had been born for this, but Ron and Hermione hadn't been; they had become guilty by association. They had been forced by being his friends to leave their families, to risk their lives. Climbing the stairs, he took a left and entered the room with the tapestry of the Black family tree on the wall; the room his godfather had hated so much. He didn't have much time to visit, but when he did, Harry loved to sit and just stare at the wall; burn marks and all. 

Sirius hadn't known how lucky he had been, to have the opportunity to look at his family whenever he had wanted to. He had looked at the tapestry in distaste, and then eventually ran away. Yes, the Black/Lestrange family had been awful and still were, but it was family. A family that had spread out decades, even if all that lived were a few names on the wall; there was a history.

Names had meaning, in the literal and symbolistic sense. Take the name Regulus, a name Harry had noticed only half burnt out. The name meant little prince and, even though he knew nothing about the man, he could make assumptions from the name that his parents had big plans for him. Harry had never had anything like that at all. The only names he knew were his mothers and fathers, and even those he had never had the pleasure to experience. He couldn't remember his mother's youthful glow, nor his father's wild hair. He could only long for a family on his bedroom wall. 

Maybe his lack of family was the reason he was so willing to put his life on the line in the first place. No one would miss him if he died, not for long anyway. Maybe the Weasley's, and Hermione, would shed a tear but then they would grieve, remember, then forget.

~~~

Hermione sighed, laying back against the sofa as Ron climbed off the floor and took a seat next to her. His arm came up to rest on the sofa behind her, manspreading. She found herself leaning into him, not quite close enough to be considered a cuddle, but a comfortable position never the less. His eyes made glances towards her movement, but he chose not to comment; deciding just to enjoy the feeling. The girl was grateful.

"How are we going to do this 'Mione?" The ginger boy sighed, eyes locked on all of the backpacks they had ready for long hikes. He knew it would be quite impossible to stay in Sirius's house the whole time, but he wasn't looking forward to the long treks ahead. He sighed at thought of walking through the rain, and wind. What he would give for one of the knitted sweaters from his mother, they finally seemed very appealing; a bit of home. "Voldemort is strong, he won't be easily taken down."

"No." Hermione agreed, turning slightly to look at him. "I guess we start where we can though, research."

"Research?" Ron asked. "How are we meant to research a name, with limited resources?"

"Every house has a bookshelf." Her gaze rose from Ron, darting to the back of the room where a bookshelf stood. Ron followed her gaze, shoulders deflating. Pushing herself to her feet, she walked over, and Ron watched as she slowly trailed her finger over the spines of the many books that lay there. Thirty books, what were the chances there would be something in them? Ron wasn't hopeful at all, so he was shocked when Hermione grinned and pulled out three of them. Balancing the books in her arms, she walked back to her friend with a grin. 

"You actually think you found something?" Ron asked skeptically as the witch dropped the books on the sofa between them, sitting back down. Curiously, he leaned over to read the titles of each. They definitely had no specifics, no How To Find A Horcrux, and no, Where Does A Dark Wizard Hide His Prized Possessions. "Hermione, these are pretty vague. How are we going to find anything in these?"

"We don't need a detailed description Ronald." Hermione tutted, pointing at the books like they were the saviors that no one realized. Ron guessed they would hold now answer, but he would humor her for now. The alternative was sitting down and doing nothing, for some reason that didn't seem nearly as appealing as it should have. "Famous Witches and Wizards, maybe it really is that simple. A man brave enough to defy Voldemort, they may have some courageous background. For the same reasons, I have brought over, Great Evils of the Wizarding World. Again, to be close enough to Tom to work out what he had built, there may be a mention; even if just one line."

"What about this?" Ron asked, picking up the last book. The title read Black & Lestrange. "It's a photo album? Are you serious?"

"A list of photos and names Ron," Hermione explained, with a deflated shrug. She loved the guy, but he was quite dense. Couldn't he make the connection? "The probability is low, but maybe the Blacks knew him if they were loyal to the Dark Lord? They may have a picture together. Now, you start looking through it. I'll start reading these two."

"You don't trust me to read the proper books," Ron asked, his eyebrow raised teasingly as he watched Hermione pick up her reads. She glanced up at him, a loving smile. He smiled back, not having the energy to pretend to be offended.

"Not at all Ronald." She admitted. "Research was never your strong suit."

~

Harry stood from the chair he had perched on, finally tearing his eyes away from the tapestry in front of him. Sentimentality wouldn't help him in the future, it would only make him lose himself in his past; a place he would rather avoid. As he stood, he couldn't help notice two names as he made to leave the room. He shook his head as he read them, a sadness overtaking his chest. He suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Draco Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

Harry couldn't bring himself to hate either of them. Harry's memories flew backward, the vivid image of Draco not being able to kill Dumbledore carved into his brain. The fear in the boy's eyes, the clear signs he didn't want any part of what he had been ordered to do. Kill or be killed, he knew that much true. He couldn't really blame Draco for allowing the Death Eaters to enter the castle that night, Voldemort would have killed him if he didn't. He could vividly remember the boy's tears. A man so weepy at the idea of killing another, how could he truly be simply another Death Eater. So much potential wasted, all due to loyalty; yet family was everything.

Pushing himself away once more, Harry started out of the room and back down the stairs. Instead of entering the living room, he turned towards the kitchen. He gasped audibly as he saw the place, pots, and pans lay strewn across the floor. It looked as if it had been hit by a wrecking ball, nothing resembled the place he had spent Christmas day in a few years before. Papers, old newspapers at that, fanned out across the table. He picked one up, tutting at the title. The Boy Who Lies, oh how they should have listened to him earlier. Would they be in the place right now? So many people dead? He allowed his fingers to continue through the papers, there had to be a relevance to them. The fact they had been so elegantly placed in a room so disorganized was too much of a coincidence. He read each title, each one more annoying. Voldemort: Saviour or Foe? Umbridge Joins Joury. Wanted! Harry Potter. Ron Weasely. Hermione Granger.

Sure the articles had no relevance, he pulled away and sighed. It had been a long shot, but his suspicions had been justified. Maybe a member of the order had left them there? Leaving the papers where they were, he turned and left the room. Walking back into the living room, he took a seat in front of Hermione, allowing his head to come to rest backward on her knees. She glanced down at him, a small smile on her lips.

"You two don't have to stay." The brunette muttered man, eyes falling closed as he felt himself well up. He couldn't cry though, that would only make him seem as out of control than he actually was. "You are right, this is an impossible mission. I have to stay, but you two can still find your parents; go into hiding."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, eyes wide at the emotion that their friend seemed to be feeling in the moment. Had they caused it by stupidly mouthing off?

"Mate." Ron sighed, pausing his flicking through the book he held to give Harry his full attention. His hand came up to scratch the back of his neck, not quite sure how to comfort another person. He was normally on the receiving end. "We were just moaning before, yes this is an impossible mission...but has that stop us before?"

"We literally have no information."

"That's true." Hermione nodded, feeling slightly guilty she had made her friend feel like this. Although, she was certain it wasn't the first time he had thought it, only heard it out loud. She, like Ron, found herself at a loss forwards. She couldn't promise movement in their quest soon, she had no ideas at all. She just smiled widely, a little falsely. "But nor did we with the Chamber of Secrets, or Sirius' escape. We follow the clues, they come when they come. That's what we always do."

"It's not like we have a library this time Herm." Harry sighed, he simply couldn't see a way forward. At Hogwarts Hermione would spend weeks going through books, even checking the blessed restricted section. What was she going to do here? Hope to stumble on the Dark Lords address book? What Harry would have given to be eleven again, no problems but his lack of knowledge toward the wizarding world. 

"That is true." Hermione agreed, picking up the spare book that lay next to her. She held it down to Harry, who took it from her with a raised eyebrow. He read the title. "But we have a few books, and in every book, there is an idea. Even if we only get a clue, that gives us a hint, to how we hypothetically find the locket; it's something. This was a dark house old, books full of dark spells. After these, we start on those. We always knew this could take months....maybe years."

"Plus," Ron admitted. "If it came down to it, I would rather die in battle then hidden away. Our family will be fine. We wouldn't know where to find them even if we wanted to go."

"Yeah," Harry said through a half-smile. "Your families are strong, both of them."

"Harry," Ron said, watching as the boy opened the book to the first page. He looked up with questioning eyes. The boy sighed, idly fingering a photo. "When I said our family. I meant our family, the Weasleys..."

"And the Grangers," Hermione interjected.

"Will always be part yours." Ron finished, a blush coming over his cheeks. His emotions weren't something he easily explored, especially with the band of brothers he had grown up in. Compliments weren't something you gave, unless towards your little sister. "Whether you want it, or not."

Harry didn't reply, he didn't have to. His grin was enough for the others. They knew that everything would be okay, well as okay as they could be in a war. With newfound confidence, they all buckled down into their reading. Maybe they wouldn't find the information they needed that day, or the day after...but they would find something eventually. Harry was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here."

Draco glanced down towards his hand, eyebrow raised at the item that his aunt placed into it. What did she want now? Was it some kind of cursed trinket that would send him into anaphylactic shock? She would love it. He looked back up at her, shrinking at the carefree look on her features. Her eyes seemed bored, her eyes asking why he hadn't moved yet. A bored Bellatrix was almost as dangerous as an angry one, she would be looking for entertainment soon enough. 

"Well, aren't you going to ask?" She teased, checking her nails as Draco lifted the item to eye line to find a messily addressed envelope. His brow only raised further as he read his aunties scruffy handwriting, it was the ministry address that was scrawled messily over the front. What was she writing to them for? Was she on a mission? Had they found Potter? Maybe she was just writing to the Daily Prophet, planning on meeting up with the old hag Rita Skeeta; they would be the best of friends.

"It's a letter." The boy stated, sounding stupid even to himself. His aunt had a way of doing that to him, she honestly scared him; not that he liked to admit it. He knew himself to be an intelligent boy, but she always made him question his own intellect. She made him feel the same as he did at four years old, insignificant to the world. "Addressed to the ministry."

"You don't say?" The witch cackled in response, a smirk present as she looked him in the eyes. He gulped, and there was the playfulness. Oh no. "Aren't you going to post it then?"

"N..."

"I hope you weren't going to refuse." The witch gasped, raising her wand. The tip came into contact with the boy's chin, slowly making its way along his cheekbone. Bellatrix leaned close enough for him to feel her warm breath, the rotten stench that was her personal hygiene rendering him dizzy. "You're such a pretty boy Draco, don't make me do anything I regret now. What would mummy say?"

Draco stood his ground, although his stomach did flips inside. He had no doubt she would hurt him, even if she didn't kill him. But if he backed down against his family, what would other Death Eaters think of him? What would they do to him? He wasn't exactly scary to look at, his lanky frame unimpressive. He needed to protect himself the only way he could, his intellect and stubbornness.

"Now," Bellatrix growled, wand digging into his cheek harder now, his pale skin turning whiter somehow. Draco only stared back at her, waiting for the moment she finally lashed out towards him.

"Bella." A loud voice cut off the interaction, prompting an annoyed sigh from the witch in question. They both looked up to see Narcissa walking towards them, a frown on her lips. Draco rolled his eyes, his mother saving the day would do him no favors. "I would request you not threaten my son, he is not your errand boy."

"He is a runt," Bellatrix argued, swatting the air nonchalantly. Draco had the sudden urge to snap he wand hand, and he would have if he was sure he could do so. He didn't want to fail and have her snap his neck, something he had no doubt she was trained in. "He's the lowest member of our group."

"He is equal," Narcissa said, hand coming to rest on the witch's shoulder with a stern pressure. Bella's eyes glanced to where her sister's hand made a connection to her, her gaze jumping back just as fast. "Now, find some other lackey. Don't make me tell you again Bella."

"Are you threatening me Narcissa?" Bellatrix said, eyes becoming playful once more as she looked up at her big sister. No fear, no guilt...just fun. That scared Draco, at least Lord Voldemort has a grand plan; his aunt was evil for the fun of it. He sometimes wondered if the Dark Lord feard her, even if only a little. He wouldn't blame him.

"Never." The older witch reassured, her eyes more relaxed now that she had distracted the situation. "Consider it a friendly suggestion."

"Aggression suits you sister." Bellatrix cackled, placing her wand back into her boot before turning and placing two light pats against Draco's cheek. Glancing downward, she took her letter back with a grin. "Until next time nephew of mine."

"I look forward to it." The blonde snarled in turn, earning a loud laugh from Bellatrix as she ran towards the next man she could see. He knew she wasn't in the slightest scared of his threat, but it somehow made him feel safer.

Narcissa and Draco watched as the witch ran away, pulling the man with her. He quite frankly looked terrified, Draco could only guess his regret at joining the Dark side. The boy was young, around the age of 17; the same age as Draco. He was handsome, Draco could only guess his reasoning for being here was due to having family in the inner circle; why else join? As his auntie pulled the man's arms harder, his eyes connected with Draco's. The blonde smiled lightly, realized what he was doing, and let his smile harden.

Upon Bellatrix's disappearance, Draco turned from his mother and carried on in the direction he had been going before his aunt had stopped him. He had to keep walking, he couldn't let himself stop. If he stopped, he'd think. If he thought...

"What do you want, mother?" Draco asked, a slightly snotty tone to his voice.

"No thanks?" Narcissa asked, following the boy as he walked. She crossed her arms as followed her son, a raised eyebrow. She had a message for him, but his lack of appreciation alarmed her. Was he not glad of her intervention? What if she hadn't walked along? Bellatrix would have eaten him alive; then used the bones to kill muggles.

"Why would I?" Draco asked, taking random hallways in hopes she would get bored of following. The hope wasn't high, she was a woman. She wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted.

"I saved you from Bella's fury." She pointed out with a tut. "Is that not enough to receive some token of appreciation?"

"She's my family mother." Draco sighed, turning to face her with fury in his eyes. Narcissa almost jumped back, he very much resembled his father. "The most I would have received was a third-degree burn."

"You're foolish!" Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Foolish mother?" Draco asked, turning and starting on another brisk walk. Narcissa followed once more, her son's stomach-churning at the fact. He needed some alone time, before the meeting at the end of the day; just an hour.

"Foolish that you think your aunt gives a damn about family." She replied. "She would kill you, and not even bat an eyelid. She would kill me, and her only regret is she couldn't do it again."

"Maybe she doesn't care about family," Draco admitted, the evidence wasn't exactly hidden. He could remember stories from other Death Eaters, stories of Bella's conquests. They were all brutal, quite bloody. Some of those included family members. "But blood, she cares about status and I can pass that on."

"You think she wouldn't kill you because of your blood?" Narcissa laughed incredulously. "Do you know who would disagree?"

"Who?"

"Her late husband." The witch hissed at her son's blatant idiocy.

"He was in a brooming accident."

"So she says." Narcissa rolled her eyes, grabbing Draco by the arm to bring him to a halt. She knew for a fact that her sister hadn't died in a brooming accident, not that she was quite sure of the facts behind his death. "Look, just be careful. Bellatrix, and...The fucking Dark Lord...just be careful."

"The Dark Lord seems to displease you mother." Draco chuckled, honestly impressed at his mother's bravery to insult her master. Even more impressed she allowed herself to disrespect him in a place so many Death Eaters lingered.

"Have I ever hidden the fact?"

"Not from me perhaps," the boy admitted. "I can't say the others would be as happy to find out though."

"You would tell?" Narcissa asked, a smile climbing her cheeks at the empty threat. "You would have me killed to prove a point."

"Not killed mother." He reassured, glancing toward the ground. Guilt flooded his heart, drowning him from the inside. "Never killed, but a life long limp maybe. You need to learn where the lesser sex lays. You have to stop interfering."

"Lesser sex?" Narcissa laughed out loud. Her son had no business talking about the lesser sex when she knew him better than anyone else. "You sound just like your father."

"Haven't I always? Isn't this what I've always been destined to become?"

"No." His mother answered honestly. "You have compassion. Compassion your father could never dream of. You may suppress it, but it lingers within you. You care..."

"Of course I care." Draco snapped, allowing a tear to fall from the corner of his eye and down his cheek. Narcissa watched the droplet continue downward, before falling to the floor. She hated seeing her son so upset. It wasn't like she could hug him, make it all go away like she could with the monsters under the bed when he was younger; with them, she used a potion to stop infestations. "I would have run if I didn't. If I have to commit a couple of crimes to keep us both alive, keep us both protected, then so be it."

"Draco..." Narcissa sighed, hand coming to rest on her son's cheek. Her thumb wiping at the tears that continued to fall. "You don't have to do this for me."

"What other choice do I have?" The boy asked, eyes falling closed to bring the tears to a stop. "Tell me..."

Narcissa looked down to the ground with a heavy heart, she knew he was right. They had two choices, fight or death. One sounding more appealing than the other.

~~~

Narcissa watched as everyone took a seat at her dining table, waiting for the appearance of their lord. Weirdly, despite their claimed love for him, they all seemed pretty frightened. Draco took a seat on one side of her, and her husband the other. Bellatrix sat at the far end, near the throne set up for Voldemort; she was the only one with a huge grin on her face.

She side glanced at Draco, he seemed ill. Worse than she had ever seen him in fact, worse even than the chat they had had an hour earlier. His normally perfectly styled hair stood on end in places, and his normally proud lips held a frown. His dark eyes sat dully upon his face, and his skin shone paler than she had ever seen it before. It was worrying. He was almost a ghost of his former self, and she was sure she would lose him altogether soon.

She went to open her mouth, to offer words of comfort when the door to their dining hall opened. The heavy wood doors slamming hard with a bang against marble walls. Through them, Voldemort entered. The room fell cold and quiet, as he crawled across the room at a moderate pace. Severus followed behind him, head held high; the face lay as emotionless as ever. He too, in Narcissa's opinion, looked ill.

"And you are absolutely sure Severus?" Voldermort spoke, his scarily calm voice filled the backdrop like the gentle hiss of a snake. The kind of voice that could comfort you one minute, then scare you the next.

"I am my lord," Snape spoke, a small nod in his direction. "The boy is in no known safe house."

"Weasleys?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Negative."

"His aunt and uncles?"

"Nada."

"Grimmauld Place?" The man with no nose asked.

"Checked it out myself my lord," Snape spoke confidently, his eyes never leaving the gaze of his masters. "Nothing."

Snape took a seat at the end of the table, next to Bellatrix, as Voldemort continued round to his seat. He sat down, a graceful movement. 

"Welcome my friends." The Dark Lord spoke, earning a round of applause from his followers. Narcissa brought her hands together once, before falling back against her chair. "I am so glad that you could all join me tonight. I'm sure you all know by now, that our first attempt on the Potter boy's life has been unsuccessful."

Draco felt himself fall limp against the back of his chair, of course, the man couldn't just let himself be killed. This war would be over if he had, then maybe he and his mother could have a bit more freedom. If there wasn't a war, Voldemort wouldn't need so many soldiers. The room let out disappointed groans.

"But no matter, no matter." The snake-like man spoke again, a calm demeanor for someone who had lost the first round. "We have plenty of more options. I just seem to have run into an unfortunate complication, you see the Phoenix feather that resides at the very core of my wand also resides at the core of Potters. While we share these commonalities, we can only wound and not kill. I need a new wand."

Everyone stayed silent, each Death Eater fell back in their chair; their wands were an extension of their own being. Voldemort pushed himself up to his feet with a tut. No one would give up their arm for him?

"Surely...," he spoke, eyes scanning the room, "one of you would like the honor."

Bellatrix stood. Her eyes trained on her lord. Narcissa's eyes widened at her sister's devotion, she would really give up her wand?

"Allow me, my lord." She spoke out loud, her normally confident voice toned down. Although, it was no less terrifying than usual. "I would like to kill the boy."

"I admire your bloodlust Bellatrix," Voldemort spoke. "But I must be the one to kill the boy. You must keep your wand, you are my best Death Eater. Anyone else?"

Narcissa watched as the powerful wizard kept strolling down the length of the table. She looked down, her hand coming to rest on Draco's thigh as Voldemort neared them. She felt the boy tense up, but he kept a straight face. The Dark Lord came to a stop next to her husband, a fact she couldn't be less bothered about. Maybe losing his wand would remind him where his loyalties should lay; the loyalties he married into.

"How about you Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord?"

"Your wand Luscious." The Dark Lord spoke, his pale hand held out to receive.

Lucius sighed in defeat, pulling his wand from the top of his cane with a quick pop. He placed the stick into his master's grip; grimacing as the man yanked it from him with particular vigor. Voldemort brought the stick up to his face, eyeing the subtle engraving and the Dragon mouthed handle.

"Very nice." The wizard complimented, snapping the fixture off with a quick jerk of the wrist. He chucked it back towards the man before turning away with the wand in hand; he twirled his wrist slightly as he got a feel for the weight. "Now let's give this wand a whirl shall we?"

With a flick of the wand, an immobilized body floated into the room from where the dungeons lay. Draco instantly recognized her as the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts, she was bloodied and bruised. She looked like she had been tortured for hours, both by spell and hand.

"This is Professor Charity Burbage," Voldemort spoke slowly, and clearly towards the crowd. No one looked at him, the all smirked at the Professor. "She is, or should I say was the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. She openly holds the belief that wizards and muggles aren't that different from each other. Given her way, she would have us mate."

Everyone let out a noise of disgust, Bellatrix's Ewww being the loudest of them all. Draco had to suppress a roll of his eyes, he could think of worse things than mating with a muggle. 

"Severus..."

Draco's eyes shot up toward the floating body, they widened. He noticed the boy his aunt had dragged off earlier was sat on the opposite side of the table from him, he too looked quite shocked by this.

"Severus...we are friends."

His eyes flew towards his godfather, the man's eyes lay motionless as he looked the woman in the face. Draco didn't know how he did it. He got that the man had been a double agent, but how could he watch a woman he called a friend die without a sliver of remorse? Voldemort smiled, and with a flick of the wand...she lay dead on the table in front of them.

Snake food. It was at that point Draco knew, he had to get out; make a better world for him and his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lay on the sofa looking up at the ceiling, he had been up for the last two hours. Hermione and Ron lay sleeping on the floor next to him; he was happy they were able for a lie-in. The last couple of months had been hard. Two months of reading, but nothing had come to light about where the locket could be, nor the name of the mysterious R.A.B. Sometimes he felt like quitting, letting the world fall to the power of evil; then he remembered the whooping Mrs. Weasley might give him if he did.

He was starting to wonder if they were even looking in the right direction. Were the initials important, or did they need to take another root in finding the locket? Maybe the patterns? The color? The material it was made of? What if it was a missing heirloom, maybe the could see if anyone had recently found it? If Dumbledore had been there, he would have probably already figured it out. He would have found out the name and answered all of the other questions in an hour at most. Harry couldn't help but feel played, was he really the most qualified for this? If only the name had been signed in full.

"Who the hell signs in initials?" Harry muttered to himself, a sense of heaviness in his chest. He couldn't help but feel partially defeated.

"A man close to the receiver of the message." A voice spoke.

Harry jumped at the sudden speech, eyes darting down to see it had come from Hermione. The reply was logical, so he should have realized straight away. She sat up in her sleeping bag, smiling up at her friend's scared face. Her eyes were tired, but they quickly seemed to be focusing.

"Jesus Herm." The boy chuckled, laying back down with his arm under his head. His heart still raced erratically, seriously he needed to give the woman a bell of some sort. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you talking to yourself." She teased, yawning, and pulling her hair into a tight bun atop of her head to save brushing; it wasn't all that messy to start with. "You stressed out?"

"Not stressed per se." The boy admitted. "I just feel like I'm waiting in limbo, you know? Don't know what's waiting for us next, is it good or bad?"

"I do." She admitted. She knew it must be especially frustrating to him, seventeen years of Voldemort in his life. "We haven't got very far, have we? What do you want to try today?"

"Dark Curses maybe?" Harry asked with a small shrug. Hermione nodded, that could actually work. "But first I might make myself some breakfast. You got anything in that bag of yours?"

"Only a couple of months worth." The brunette woman laughed, a heavy smile taking over her face. Harry shook his head, amazed by her forethought. If it was him and Ron alone, they would have gone hungry by now. "What do you fancy?"

"What do you have?"

"Coffee and Toast?"

"Honestly?" Harry said, with a small chuckle. He could almost taste the liquidy energy. "That sounds like heaven at the moment. Come on lets..."

They both fell silent as a loud crash sounded from the direction of the kitchen, bringing them both to their feet. Ron jumped up after them, his tired eyes wide. His hair sat askew, making him look slightly wild.

"What was that?" He squeaked, wand already in hand.

"I dunno," Harry said, glancing towards Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to have a rational explanation?"

"Plenty rational." She nodded. "But none of them good. Come on."

Wands in combat position, they walked forward towards the kitchen in a triangle formation. Each looking in different directions, any movement a potential danger. What if some Death Eaters had broken in during the night? What if the kitchen was infested with Boggarts, took a look at Harry, and suddenly turned into Dementors. Harry's mind raced with possibilities. Had the Death Eaters actually finally realized where they were staying? Were they walking into a fully-fledged trap?

Turning the corner of the kitchen entrance, they all let out annoyed grunts as their gazes met the source of the bang. Harry rolled his eyes, walking to the table with a house elf on. He glared at the creature, a tut sent his way.

"Kreature? What are you doing here?"

"Master Harry." The house-elf said head ducked slightly. Harry didn't know if he was ashamed at the mess he had made or the fact that he had to call Harry himself a master. He found it highly unamusing that the chosen one had anything to do with Mudbloods. "Kreature meant no harm. Kreature cleans the mistress's house, cleans any trace of filthy Mud-Blood away."

Hermione placed her arm in front of Ron as he made a move towards the house-elf, wand raised once more. She sent him a glance, a slight shake of her head. The name might have hurt, but he was only an elf. She took a step forward herself, pulling the fake locket out of her pocket.

"Kreature!" She spoke forcefully. "I'm glad you are here actually..."

"Kreature don't take orders fro..."

"You will do anything she asks. Her or Ron. You get it?" Harry snapped, making everyone flinch slightly.

"Yes, Master," Kreature said, arms folding protectively around his body at the order. If this were any other elf, Harry would have felt bad. But he couldn't sad Kreature's attitude towards his friend, even if he had been trained to be like so.

"Right," Hermione muttered, coughing awkwardly as she stepped towards the house elf. He flinched once more but knew he must follow Harry's orders. Hermione didn't believe in slavery but she knew she had no other choice. "Kreature, you can get places undetected can't you?"

"Kreatures magic is hidden." The elf confirmed. Hermione knew it had to be, as the ministry hadn't picked up Dobby's magic while with Harry all those years ago.

"Great." She said. "I need you to get me some books, books on ancient wizarding artifacts?"

"Yes..." Kreature agreed although he looked offended at the thought of doing anything for her.

"See if you can get anything containing this..."

Hermione lifted the locket in front of the house else, who shrunk back at the sight of it. Almost as if it would burn him at the touch. "Nooooooo!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks. Harry grabbed the locket, holding it closer to the elf who only shrunk back more. He reacted as if the object had seriously offended him.

"Kreature," Harry said forcefully. "Have you seen this locket before?"

"It's master Regulus' locket!" The elf cried, covering his eyes. "The evilest possession."

"Of course!" Hermione said, bringing her hand up to her face. How hadn't it clicked earlier, she had obviously walked passed his name in the hallway so many times; no wonder the sorting hat hadn't put her in Ravenclaw all those years ago. "R.A.B is Regulus Arcturus Black. How didn't we see that before? Kreature, where did Regulus get the locket?"

"A cave." The elf spoke, eyes glazing as if remembering the moment so clearly. The group could only guess the horrors that the elf saw that day. "Regulus. He ordered Kreature to destroy it, but Kreature could not. Kreature tried everything, but it only spoke to him."

"This is a replica," Harry told the elf, eyebrow raised. "Do you know where the locket is now?"

"Thieves broke in at night," Kreature said, looking around the room in distress at the mess; as if the thieves would come back again. "They startled Kreature, Kreature hid. They took everything! Including..."

"The locket..." Ron finished, leaning against the countertop with his face in his hands. "Great, just great. Do you know who robbed it?"

"Mandungus Flecher!"

"Get him."

Kreature disappeared with a click of his fingers, leaving the three stood in silence.

~

Ron rested his head against the wall, breathing heavily as he ran his hand up and down his hard shaft. Sleeping next to Hermione had been killing him, all he wanted to do was reach out and take her into his arms. Living in this house didn't leave much time for self-pleasure, he had to take it where he could.

His hand ran up and down his cock at a faster pace, he let his imagination run wild, images of her on her knees in front of him; looking up at him as she took his dick into his mouth. The moans she let escape her clasped lips, vibrating. Spurring him on. Sending him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Fuck. Herm. Fuck." Ron fell forward with a gasp as he came, his cum painting the towel he had placed down in front of him for the cleanup purposes. Letting his breath return, he wrapped up the towel and chucked it into the washing basket at the side of the room.

He heard a knock on the door to the bathroom, an awkward cough meeting his ears. He quickly stood, tucking his dick away, before walking to the bathroom door and opening it innocently. Harry stood red-faced, not making eye contact. Ron shivered inwardly. Had he?

"Erm..." The boy coughed. "We know where the locket is...Mandungus admitted selling it to Umbridge."

"Umbridge?" Ron asked, eyes focusing on a crack in the floor. "Well, that's unexpected. Does that mean we have to look for her? Shit, the ministry."

"Yep..." Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before sighing, peeking up at his best friend. The man was trying to pretend that nothing had happened. "Do you want to talk?"

"About?" Ron played dumb.

"You know what about," Harry said, eyebrow raised. He was well aware his friend knew what he was talking about, how could he not know? Wasn't the heat climbing his face enough of a hint?

"The wank?" Ron guessed, almost making Harry choke on his own spit. 

"No no no!" Harry gasped, hands covering his face as his cheeks heated up more than they already had. Why? A little part of Harry longed for Voldemort to jump out on them. "I don't care about that, like at all. I mean the name..."

"The name," Ron repeated closing his eyes in embarrassment. "Can we not talk about the name, please."

"Sure." Harry agreed. "Just know, if you need to ta..."

"Yep..." Ron replied. "Cool.."

Ron put his hand out, a handshake offer. Harry stared at his hand, shaking his head, and walked off with a small amused smile. He didn't need to touch Ron's filth.

~~~

"I don't have a better plan," Hermione told both boys as they looked at her with wide eyes. They looked at her like she was a nutter. Wasn't she the smartest of them all? It's not like she herself was thrilled. "It's the best we have."

"But Poly Juice potion?" Ron asked, a shudder running down his spine at the memories of the taste. Who would they have to drink this time? "Don't you remember what happen last time we took it?"

"I was a cat," Hermione said, a small shrug. "Of course I remember that day."

Harry chuckled at the memory of the tail, she had actually looked kind of adorable. A bit like a stray cat that used to walk Privet Drive. "Herm, it's a nice idea...but we don't have a month. What I mean is... surely there's a better plan?"

"I know." The witch agreed, walking around the sofa to pick up her bag. She opened it and reached inside before bringing out a flask. She chucked it toward Harry, the man fumbling to catch it in his hands. "But I made some in summer, I wanted some just in case."

"Herm!" Harry jumped up, pulling her into a tight hug. "You are amazing! I can't believe you thought this far ahead!"

"Am I the only one who can see how stupid this is?" Ron spoke, still sat on the sofa as he watched Hermione and Harry hug. He balled his fist on his knee. "To go into the ministry puts us at so much risk, it's completely unimaginable..."

"Yet it's the only plan that will work." Harry shrugged, pulling away from Hermione and turning to face his best friend with a grin. He glanced down at the man's balled up fists, rolling his eyes at the jealousy. "I understand how you feel, and I agree it's completely stupid but...what else can we do?"

Ron sat back in his chair, eyes falling closed as he tried to imagine another way to get the necklace from around Dolores Umbridge's neck. No ideas came to mind. Fuck.

"Shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stood in the corner of the room, watching as the Death Eaters mingled; the imagine of Charity Burbage clear in his mind. Her bloodied face, the fear in her eyes. Two months after, all he could see was the same moment over and over every hour of the day. Sleeping was no help either.

Killers, and thieves, laughed around him. Why they did not leave after a meeting, he didn't know. After every meeting, a small gathering was held by his father. Strangely everyone was always in a partying mood. He knew now not to say anything though, this wasn't his home anymore. The days of lounging around, reading a few books, were far behind him. He knew he wouldn't have the opportunity to read for a long time, he was simply too busy.

He watched his Mum and Dad walk across the room, hand in hand with each other. Fakery, they hadn't been in love since his first year at Hogwarts. Narcissa looked his way, a small nod of compassion. She couldn't show it, but he could tell she was at ease. He smiled back, she was safe for another couple of days at least; until Voldemort decided to come back again and the danger reset itself. All it took was one false move, and they would be killed on the spot.

Draco looked away again, eyes this time falling upon Bellatrix. She stood in the corner of the room, the young boy from weeks before at her side. They had been inseparable for the last few months, her choice. No one dared to near them, in fear they would be her next victim; even the boy looked scared. Her lips formed the perfect pout, almost as if she was sad that the dark lord had gone. Draco wasn't surprised though, he had always suspected her having a bit of a crush on him. The boy's lips raised on one side, she was truly pathetic. Being evil was one thing, but being evil for the sake of a man who would never look back at you in the way you wanted him to. That was something else. She slowly swayed, it was clear she had drunk too much whiskey. She slinked away, depressed; leaving the boy, much to his relief. The boy glanced upward, noticing Draco's gaze. His face lit up a bit, bringing a blush to Draco's cheeks; wait, why?

The boy, glancing towards Bellatrix to make sure she was truly gone before he walked over; he tipped his head towards Draco.

"Draco Malfoy?" The boy asked, making the blonde raise his eyebrow in question. The boy's voice was so soft, almost too soft; though it matched his light brown hair and blue eyes. His cheekbones were prominent, almost as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Oh." The wizard blushed. He looked almost embarrassed for a second. "My name's Lysander, I went to Hogwarts too. I was in your year."

"Sorry, eh..." Draco muttered, his voice low and emotionless. He knew he was being a bit of a git, but he needed to be. He couldn't be seen to care. "I don't recognize you."

"You wouldn't." The boy sighed, glancing towards his feet. Draco bit his lip, the boy looked utterly broken inside. "I wasn't in Gryffindor Or Slytherin. I was a Hufflepuff."

"Wow." Draco chuckled, grabbing two fire whiskeys as a waiter passed them. He shook his head, almost impressed at the news. He handed one drink to Lysander, who looked genuinely shocked at the gesture. "That was unexpected."

"The first boy from a long line not in Slytherin," Lysander admitted, shrugging lightly. Well, Draco could only imagine the awkwardness that must have caused within the boy's family group. Draco would have been exiled. "Bellatrix is your aunty right?"

"Yes." Draco tutted, eyes-rolling. "Sadly. I hope she hasn't been too hard with you. Did she hurt you?"

"Only emotionally." He half chuckled, though it was clear that he did not find it funny. "She seems to think I would make a good toy boy."

"Understandable," Draco muttered, taking a sip of his drink. He looked Lysander up and down; he also dressed up well. "You are very handsome."

Draco's heart neatly tore from his chest, what was he saying? Why would he call another man handsome? Because it was factual, that's all. Lysander seemed to take no notice; though a smile lay on his lips now.

"You are the first person that's talked to me without wanting something." The boy said, making Draco's stomach lurched. It was true, you only got called upon if you could be helpful towards someone. "Even though I guess I talked to you first. I just mean..."

"I know what you mean." Draco laughed, he noticed his mum raise an eyebrow towards him. He ignored her looks. Draco joked, "So are you going to be my new uncle?"

Draco's gaze shifted once more, to the fireplace that stood opposite to where he himself stood. Snape stood next to it, his dark cloak wrapped around himself as he watched people galavant across the room. People tried to talk to him, but the man simply ignored them. Draco wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that there was more to Snape than met the eye. He wouldn't intrude on that man's privacy however, a few backstories not being worth the loss of the man's trust. He then looked back towards Lysander, who was looking quite perplexed at his question. The blonde suddenly felt nausea inside his stomach, had he offended the boy?

"I'm sorry," Draco said hurriedly. "It was a joke."

Lysander shook his head to show he wasn't hurt, in fact, he looked quite torn. Sighing, he leaned into Draco's ear. "Maybe we could meet later?"

"Huh?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I can show you why I'd never want to be your uncle."

Draco's brow only furrowed more, confusion running through him. It was only by Lysander's red cheek, and slightly regretful eyes, did he catch on. He blushed deep red, though he couldn't help but feel flattered. Was the boy asking for a hookup? Draco couldn't help almost consider it, this kind of action was limited; not enough pussy in the group.

"Oh." Draco gasped. "I- "

Suddenly the doors flew open. A couple of Death Eaters ran in through the large oak doors, breathing heavily. Draco raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with his mother once more. She seemed startled, she clearly hadn't been expecting this. Even his father seemed shell shocked; he was normally in on it. The music screeched to a halt.

"Harry Potter!" One of them called out, waving his hand towards the door. Draco stepped forward, had they caught him? "Harry Potter has been sighted in the ministry! He's making an escape! Bellatrix! Greyback! Lucius! With us, now!"

And just like that, everyone jumped into action. The Death Eaters who had been called upon apparated from the room, presumably to the ministry, while others simply ran around in panic. Should they do something? Should they sit around? Would Voldemort be mad? Draco couldn't help but be amused by the panic, did they really think their screaming would help? At least the party was over.

Through the madness, Draco's eyes found Snape's figure once more. Instead of standing still, the man had started through the crowd and towards the door. His eyes shifted from side to side, making sure he wasn't being followed before he slipped out of the room. Curiosity peaked inside of Draco, he looked to his mother and gave her a nod to tell her he was fine before he followed his Godfather from the room and into the hall away. He sent Lysander a longing, sorry look. The boy looked to understand.

Why wasn't Snape being called after Harry? Why hadn't he been called on? Wasn't he one of Voldemorts most trusted, the guy had double bluffed Dumbledore for 18 long years? Yet, maybe that was why he hadn't? Harry had been his student. Even with all the hate in the world, Draco knew it would be hard to see someone you watched grow up die. When he himself thought of Harry's body, still on the floor, his stomach would flip. The boys normally lively eyes, empty. It shook the blonde to the core.

Snape didn't seem to notice him as they walked down the hallway, each one getting darker than the last. Draco wasn't even sure he recognized this section of his own home. It was familiar, but no feature stood out as his family's property. He wasn't sure how he could have missed it, it was his home for godsakes. He continued after Snape as the man stopped at a door and opened it with a subtle flick of his wand. With a quick sweep, the greasy-haired man opened the door fully and slipped inside.

Once Snape had entered the room, Draco took a step closer, opening the door a crack to peer in. It was his father's old study. No wonder he didn't recognize this side of the manor, he had seldom been allowed down here. He was always sent away, with the promise that one day he would be old enough. Draco now guessed that's where he kept things from his earlier Death Eaters days.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" Snape spoke, leaning against the desk that sat in the middle of the room. He faced an empty portrait on the wall, waiting for an occupant. The beautiful thing about Wizard artwork, the paintings could move between frames. Draco almost jumped, not expecting the man to speak. "Everyone is distracted, we need to talk now."

"Severus." The painting spoke from outside of the frame. The empty painting quickly filled, and into view came the old headmaster, his eyes as bright as ever as he peered over his half-moon glasses at his old friend. "What do I owe this delight?"

"Albus," Snape spoke, earning a silent gasp from Draco. From the position he was it, he couldn't quite see the painting. Why was his godfather talking to the old Professor? Surely Dumbledore would hate him after everything that had happened on the clock tower that night. Snape had killed him without a second thought, a task Draco himself couldn't commit. "I'm not sure I can do this anymore."

Do what? Draco thought, leaning in closer.

"Do what Severus?"

Thank you, Dumbledore!

"I don't think I can pose as a Death Eater anymore." The old potion Professor spoke. Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't move. This was huge! Truly he should report to Voldemort, but something held him back. Why would Snape risk this? Was the end game worth it? What if he did tell, would he be treated right? "I can't see another person I love die. My friends, they die without knowing my true heart. How is this fair Albus? How can I live with myself?"

"This isn't about fairness Severus," Dumbledore spoke, sadness in his voice. He understood Snape's feelings. "It's about doing what is right. You need to do this, you have to be here to guide young Harry in the right direction."

Harry? Draco raised an eyebrow. Snape was helping Harry? Well, that was a turn of event. He had heard enough, he would be rewarded greatly by Voldemort.

"And he'll never know," Snape spoke, he closed his eyes.

Draco bit his lip, he needed to know the outcome that would come from this. Would this lead to a better world or piss Voldemort off in the worse way possible. The second option was quite terrifying.

"He will find out." Dumbledore reasoned, "but you can only let that happen when the conflict reaches it's most critical. He can't know until he finds all seven."

"But Albus..."

"Now Now Severus." Dumbledore grinned, and for the first time in a couple of weeks, Snape felt relaxed. If Dumbledore could smile, surely he knew what he was doing. "I'm counting on...Severus, I think someone's at your door."

Before he could move, Draco found himself falling forward as the door he was leaning into jumped open. He glanced up, the pale face of his godfather peering down upon him. Shit. With a strong hand, Severus grabbed hold of his ear and pulled him up and into the room; Draco hadn't felt like such a child in years. Dumbledore had left the painting.

"Eves dropping were you boy?" Snape snarled, eyes searing into Draco's. The boy glanced to the floor, wrapping his arms across his chest.

"No." He said, feigning confidence. "I was just walking past, when I heard the word, Albus...I stopped."

"And pressed an ear against my door."

"My father's door," Draco replied, venom on his tongue when he realized that he had no way to lie of his intentions. "Well Severus, haven't we been naughty?"

"I don't know what you think you heard...."

"I think we both know what I heard," Draco spoke confidently, stepping closer to his godfather with a vicious smirk. "Lord Voldemorts top dog is a rat."

"It's not what you think," Severus spoke, his once unbothered eyes now holding fear. Draco softened but shook his head. If he brought this forward, he would be praised. Imagine, a world where he was in the inner circle. He could protect his mother, allow her leniency.

"Oh, it is." The boy grinned, turning around. Once he faced away, his grin fell. Could he really turn in his godfather? Watch him die. "I have to tell. I have no choice. If they found out I knew. It's not worth the risk."

"What if I say I could offer peace? Your mother's freedom and your own? What do you say?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, glancing at his godfather. "Tell me more."

~~~

Draco sat on his bed, folding clothes and placing them into a rucksack. He had to admit, Snape's plan sounds pretty much foolproof. Dangerous, incredibly Dangerous, but it could lead to a better world. A world where he wasn't afraid in his own home. Snape had told him about Harry's plan, and about the seven Horcrux's that needed to be destroyed. Apparently, the whole reason for the break-in at the Ministry was for one of these objects.

Draco had decided he needed to help. He needed to run from the Manor, and help Harry in any way he could. He had to let go of his petty sense of rejection from the first year and do what was right for once. Snape had promised to protect his mother, and he trusted the man now he knew the truth.

A knock sounded on his door and, before he could shout out, his mother entered the room. A small smile overtook her lips until her eyes came to rest on the packing that Draco was doing. The boy sighed but continued. He had to leave tonight.

"Draco?" She spoke, eyes full of loss even though she knew nothing of the plan that was about to unfold. She made a move to stop his actions but seemed to second guess her choice. "Are you running?"

"Not running mother," Draco promised, patting the space next to him on his mattress and allowing her to take a seat. She took it, watching as the boy continued packing. "I'm joining the fight, I can't just sit around anymore. People are dying."

"Whos fight?"

Draco didn't reply, he didn't want to burden his mother with any more details of his travels. Her eyes fell closed, understanding taking over her body. "Ohhh Draco."

"I'm sorry Mother." He said honestly, pausing in his packing to look at the woman. "Are you disappointed?"

"Not disappointed." She promised. "Just very scared. Will you be safe? Can't you tell me any more? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you to protect my secrets with your life," Draco said honestly, turning and taking his mother's hand into his own. She smiled kindly, eyes starting to water. "But I don't trust you could have the same secrecy if it was my life in danger."

"I understand," Narcissa said, it was true. If Draco were to be killed, she would tell the Dark Lord everything. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"Right." Narcissa jumped up, opening the wardrobe and pointing to his winter clothes. "You pack some warm things, I'll be back in a minute"

Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded as she left the room. He stood, picking out a couple of sweaters, his scarf, and jeans. He didn't want to dress completely like himself, he would stand out. He had no doubt he would be found out, but the later the better. Once he was with Harry, he would be safer.

Once he had finished packing, his mum reentered the room, a pile of lunchboxes in her arms. She opened his bag and placed them inside with a smile. The extension charm was working then. "All your favorites!"

"Mum..." Draco said. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She reassured, turning to her son and pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you."

Draco smiled, burying his nose into her neck. He stayed by her longer than necessary, not knowing when he would be able to hug her again. In fact, not knowing if he would ever hug her again. As hard as it was to let go, he did. The world needed to change, and he would be a part of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry gasped as his body hit the leafy ground. The loud noise of a clustered group, replaced with the sweet singing of forest birds. One second they were in the ministry, running for their life, and now they were in a forest. What about Grimuald Place? Hadn't that been the plan? Grimmauld Place would be their base?

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, jumping to his feet. He looked around to see the brunette girl knelt next to Ron, the boy having a deep gash down the length of his arm. Harry felt himself gasp, the wound looked pretty horrible. "What happened?"

"I tried to take us back to Grimuald place." Hermione sobbed, as she quickly searched through her bag. From it, she pulled a bottle, which she started to pour over Ron's cuts. The wounds quickly started to heal, skin coming back together as if being invisibly stitched. "Greyback caught hold of me, he saw Grimuald place. I had to get us out of there, so I apparated to the first place I could think of. Ron got splinched!"

Harry walked closer, looking down upon his friend's writhing body. He sighed, he knew this was going to set them back a couple of days. "Are we on foot?"

"Until Ron's better." Hermione agreed, turning towards her best friend with sorrow in her eyes. They had just found a Horcrux, now they had hit another wall. "We can't risk further injury, he has to rest. We need to build a camp. Will you build the tent while I put up protective wards?"

"Tent?" Harry muttered to himself more than anyone else. "Where am I meant to get a ten..."

Hermione didn't wait for the reply and just walked a fair distance before she started muttering incantations. His eyes flew to Hermione's bag.

~~~

"Goodbye, mum," Draco said, pulling out of the hug they shared. He turned to look at Snape with a small nod. They had decided it better to do their goodbyes in a secluded place, they couldn't risk their exposure. Walking halfway along the manor's long garden was sure to give them the peace they needed. "Are you sure about all of this Severus? Will this bring an end to the suffering?"

"No doubt." The professor agreed, placing a hand on Narcissa's shoulder as a tear made its way down her cheek. "Draco, you do know once you leave, your mum and I must swear our hatred for you? You may hear things, hear about things we say about you. Bella will also be on the warpath, that reminds me; her vault..."

"I'm a big boy Severus." Draco chuckled, eyes lingering back on his mother for a few seconds. He let his godfather's last words fly over him, not wanting to discuss any more details in front of his mother. "Anything you have to say, you must. I'll be okay."

"But know we love you," Narcissa promised, earning a kind-hearted eye-roll from her son. She sighed, turning away with tears in her eyes. Snape followed.

"Of course," Draco promised in a whisper. He watched as the walked away from him, knowing they couldn't risk being seen with him any longer. Turning away, he started walking further from the house and towards the front gate; although he wouldn't go all the way. He would apparate before the guards at the gate would see him.

"Draco?"

The blonde jumped slightly, glancing back to see Lysander stood against a bush. The boy was flushed, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Draco gulped, turning to face him. Had he seen what had just happened, heard the discussion? The brunette was glancing at his backpack, eyebrows high on his face.

"Hey." The blonde smiled kindly. "Hiding from my aunt?"

"Yes." The boy muttered, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. Once he was sure no one was there, he walked closer to Draco with a low whisper. Draco couldn't help but take a breath when the boy ended up within 2 centimeters from him. "Where are you going? Are you running away?"

"Yes," Draco admitted. What was the worst the boy could do? Lysander could run for back up, but by the time he got back Draco would be gone; unable to be found. He didn't seem to know about Snape, so all was good. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"I should," Lysander muttered, biting his bottom lip. He sighed, glancing at the ground. "I mean...I would be celebrated."

"You would," Draco admitted.

"If I brought you in..."

"I'd break you, without magic." Draco shrugged, pulling the straps of his bag tighter around his shoulder. He couldn't pretend there was any real malice behind the threat. He would protect himself if he had to, but something told him he wouldn't. "So, can I go?"

"I..." Lysander sighed. He looked towards the manor, then back to Draco. The blonde could see the conflict. "If anyone found out I knew; they have ways. Draco, I...."

The boy took a deep breath, running a hand through his thick hair. Draco followed it with his eyes, it was a mess. He knew exactly what the man was feeling, and the blonde wanted nothing more than to take him with him; it was too risky.

"I..." Lysander continued. "You have one hour, then I'm telling. You'll getaway, I gain respect. Deal?"

"Deal." Draco grinned. He leaned in, placing his lips gently against the boy's own; a gentle peck. He pulled back to see the boys' cheeks had turned bright red. Draco couldn't pretend that it hadn't affected him either. Without another word, Draco turned away and started walking along the lawn of the manor, towards some shrubbery. 

Once he was well hidden, only glancing back to see Lysander smile at him, he turned on the spot, allowing the world around him to slip away. He didn't know where to go, only that he needed to think of a place fast. Then he thought of Harry, the heroic boy's mission to save the world...and suddenly he found himself at the edge of a forest.

A gasp as he hit the ground, he glanced around the place. To one side the forest entrance, and the other a great lake. The only question was, which way to go? Which direction would he find the chosen one? In the end, he chose the forest, it seemed like the most probable direction; unless they were hanging with merpeople.

Draco couldn't help but feel nervous as he stepped into the forest. Werewolves and other magical creatures that may be lurking didn't bother him, but for the life of him, he had no idea what he was going to say when he came face to face with the golden trio. He just let the images of people suffering, and dying, in his mind push him on; the pale face of Charity Burnage in the foreground.

~~~

"Infernio!" Harry cast the spell, throwing a stream of fire towards the locket. The flame lit so hotly, a gentle sweat broke out on his forehead. Yet nothing, the metal didn't melt. It didn't burn. It didn't break. "Nothing! It's ridiculous!"

"Did you expect it to?" Hermione questioned, a flick of her wand sending the locket high into the air and down again. Again, it stayed completely intact. She didn't really seem to be putting any vigor into her actions.

"No," Harry admitted, walking forward and stepping on the object as hard as he could. Nothing, not even a dirt mark. "But I was at least expecting a singe or a crack. It's impenetrable. I dunno why Voldemort made so many, he'd been okay with half the amount."

"But didn't you say you stabbed Tom Riddle's book?" Ron asked, his arm held close to him as he tried a mixture of spells towards the locket. "That was easy enough."

"That was with a basilisk fang," Harry said, throwing four more spells at the locket. Each incantation getting more violent than the first. "And unless Hermione has one in that bloody bag of hers..."

"Can't say I have." Hermione walked forward and picked up the locket. Placing it around her neck, she turned to the boys. "Look, I hate to say it...but it seems like we have hit another barrier. I say we go to bed, then in the morning we can assess the situation with fresh eyes."

"I agree." Harry nodded. "You two head in if you want. I just want to take another look at the wards."

Ron didn't need telling twice and turned instantly. He entered the tent, leaving only Hermione and Harry stood in the open. Hermione stood there for a minute, eyes studying her best friend's stance.

"Harry." She spoke, eyes scanning his features. He seemed to be thinking, a bit too hard for Hermione's like; almost as if he wanted to give up. "Are you sure you are okay with us going to bed?"

"Sure." The brunette boy smiled, pointing around the opening of the forest. Darkness lingered, giving them the effect of their own private bubble; bubbles could be popped. "I just want to be careful, I'll be in within half an hour."

The girl nodded, letting her eyes linger a few more seconds before turning and following Ron, only turning back once to give Harry the locket from around her neck; best he watches it. Once they were gone Harry let his body relax. Finally, some time to think.

There had to be an explanation for their problem. He knew that the Horcrux's weren't indestructible, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that the Basilisk fang was the only thing that could destroy them. It was implausible, or was it? Would they need to search for a Basilisk, and slay it? Where would they even find a Basilisk? Turning away from the tent, a silver glint caught his eyes. He took a step forward, a white deer Patronus stood in between two trees looking at him. His mother's Patronus; or what it once was.

Taking another step forward, he watched the doe turn and step warily into the trees, almost asking him to follow, and Harry did. He knew it was dangerous, it could be a trap, but his heart got the better of his head. It wasn't logical, but the Doe felt safe. Only a hand full of people would have known her Patronus, only a trusted person may be able to cast it.

He followed the doe for a good fifteen minutes, past the protective charms, and into the dark night. The forest lay quiet, the only sounds the frosty grass below his feet. The Doe paused every now and then, letting Harry find his way past hidden obstacles. He didn't want to risk using his wand for light. They walked, and walked some more, only stopping when they reached a great frozen mass of water.

The Doe came to a stop and looked at him before the light formed a ball, disappearing below the ice. Stepping warily onto the ice, Harry tracked it with his eyes only to gasp as his gaze came into contact with the Sword of Gryffindor. Of course! The realization took over Harry's mind. The Sword was another Key to destroying Horcrux's, he had stabbed the snake with it. Was that why Dumbledore left it to him?

Without thinking too much, Harry picked up a rock and smashed a hole in the ice. From what he could see, the lake looked to be 20ft deep. A quick dive would do it. It would be cold, but if he took his clothes off then he could quickly warm up again after. He could swim freely, no wet cloth dragging him down. With the plan in mind, he walked back to the side of the lake and took every piece of clothing off until he was bare. He shivered against the frosty air, sure pneumonia would be coming his way. Walking forward, he hissed as his feet touched the ice. Each step brutal, his toes going numb as he stood at the edge of the hole. With a count of three, he jumped.

Coldness surrounded him, the water an unwelcome shock to his respiratory system. He could feel every cell in his body screaming, screaming to get out the water as fast as he could. His penis was basically non-existent. Without thinking about it, he dove downward. The faster he grabbed the sword, the quicker he could be back on dry land. He swam further, and further down, not stopping until his fingers wrapped around the sword handle. His body gave an involuntary shudder, even below the water. 

Grinning, he swam upward, dragging the sword behind him. He could see the opening in the ice, he was 5 feet away. Nearly free, when a pull around his neck pulled him away and up against the ice. The locket, almost as if it knew of it's impending doom, dragged him away from the opening and further into the dark depth of the lake. He tried to swim, to get free of the lockets grasp but it only pulled harder against him. Eyes blurring, he opened his mouth to let out a scream but instead was met with a mouth full of water. He needed oxygen. Slowly, but surely his eyes became heavy and he felt the world around him slip away...nothing but a gentle tug.

~~~

Draco stood above a naked, unconscious Harry Potter. His clothes were soaked, and the locket that had been harming the boy rested in his hand. Was this one of those items Snape had told him about? It looked ordinary enough, but the blonde guessed that was the point; for the object not to stand out.

"Harry." The blonde spoke, leaning down and slapping the boy's face. The brunette head flopped, eyes tightly shut. Draco hit him again, he really didn't want to have to perform the kiss of life. "Don't be dead, please don't be dead."

Harry jumped up, water falling from his mouth as he threw himself onto his front; also unknowingly protecting his modesty. Draco fell backward in shock, watching as the boy jumped to his feet and ran toward his clothing. The boy quickly dressed, before turning around to look at his savior. As he looked upon Draco's face, his eyes filled with fury.

"Malfoy." The brunette muttered, eyes falling to the locket he was holding. Harry's body stiffened, why would the snake be alone? Surely they wouldn't have sent Draco alone, did he cast the Doe? "Give that to me."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the fear in the boy's face, did he really have that effect on people? He ended the fear by walking forward and placing the necklace into the chosen one's hand. He picked up the sword, lifting it to look at the engraving. Harry raised an eyebrow, was it really going to be that easy?

"You know," Draco said, ignoring Harry's dumbfounded expression. What the hell was going on? Were snatchers about to jump out on him? "Despite the fact this is a Gryffindor heirloom, it feels so good in my hands."

"Draco," Harry spoke, his chest puffed out as he stalked towards the Death Eater, a wave of anger filling every vein of his body. "I warn you, don't try a thing? My mother's Patronus, how did you know? Why!"

"You honestly think this is a trap?" Draco chuckled, looking around the clearing with a raised eyebrow. Harry followed his gazes, the forest sat still around them; but Darkness was a friend to those who wanted to hide. "Harry, we are alone and I didn't cast the Patronus. I saw it too, I followed it...just like you."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, watching the Death Eater twirl the sword in his hands. Something about the act seemed predatory, or maybe he was just keeping up appearances? Surely if he were going to attack, he would have by now.

"The same reason you are." The boy admitted, eyes not leaving Harry's at all. He needed to let the man know he wasn't a danger, even though he knew it would be near impossible with their history. "I'm here to help with the Horcrux's."

Harry's heart sank, no one else was meant to know about them. This was supposed to be a secret Voldemort had kept, did the wizard know of his souls being hunted? Would there be guards at every location from now on?

"Horcrux's?" Harry asked eyebrow raised. "What do you know of the Horcrux's?"

"Not a lot," Draco admitted, thinking back to what Snape had told him. He only really knew what they were, and how many the Dark Lord had created. "I know there are seven, and I know they are the key to destroying Voldemort and keeping my mother safe. You see, I have alternate reasons for wanting to find them."

"And does everyone know?"

"Just the four of us," Draco reassured, taking a test swing of the sword. He really wanted to destroy one of the seven objects, to feel the blade bring an end to the rein of his lord; his mother's safety getting closer. "You, me, Hermione, and Ron."

Harry glanced back into the forest, his heart speeding up at the mention of his mates. Were they being ambushed, was this a distraction?

"How?" Harry asked, letting his guard down a little. He knew he needed to stay defensive, but he was experiencing a mind fuck of the worst kind. "How do you know? Did Voldemort tell you? Is that why are here? To gather intel?"

"You think Voldemort tells me anything?" Draco found himself laughing at the idea. "I'm nothing more than a runt. I'm left in the background, only used when my mother and father need to be controlled. I'm a human bargaining chip. Dumbledore told me."

Draco couldn't help but feel guilty at the lie, but he knew he had to leave out the middle man. Snape's story sounded far fetched even to him, so he couldn't imagine Harry believing it. Snape had also told him not to tell, so he had a loyalty not to. Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of his mentor, and he rushed forward pushing Draco up a tree by his collar. Draco flinched at the pain in his back but tried to keep composure.

"Kinky." The blonde grinned, much to Harry's disgust. Images of he and Malfoy kissing entered his mind, he quickly pushed them aside. He wasn't here to play the man's games, and he wasn't into men anyway. He fancied Ginny.

"Dumbledore is dead!"

"Yes." Draco agreed with the boy, letting the sword drop from his hand before raising both of his hands to Harry's chest and pushing him back so he could get away from the tree and its uncomfortable bark. Harry didn't know why, but he let it happen. Surely the blonde would have killed him already if that were his intention, he literally had a sword. "I know he is dead, but he appeared to me in a painting. He told me about your plan, and I told him I was going to go to Voldemort. Somehow he knew I wouldn't, he offered my mothers freedom. I couldn't pass that up."

"Do you know how warped you sound Malfoy?" Harry asked, though be couldn't bring himself to deny it did sound like Dumbledore. He knew full well the painting was capable of what the blonde was suggesting. "Tell me something only he would know if I am truly to believe you."

"I know two have already been destroyed. A book, by you in the second year, and a ring, by Dumbledore. I also know of the cave in which you found a locket. The ring cursed Dumbledore, he was dying before I was asked to kill him."

Harry shook his head, it couldn't be true. Surely someone could have told him the information, but how? Letting himself believe, Harry placed the locket into Draco's hand and picked up the sword.

"Let's destroy it then." The brunette man spoke, almost as if they were friends. Draco knew they were far from it. In fact, they were still enemies, this had to be a test. Harry knew better than to just accept.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You trust me, just like that?"

"No," Harry admitted. "But you've told me things only Hermione, Ron and I know. If Dumbledore sent you, I have to accept that. Even if I completely despise you....now, come on! You can have the sword, I'll watch you kill the Dark Lords creation. See if you have the stomach to destroy the man you are meant to worship."

"Gladly."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Harry walked in silence to the direction of the campground, the sun around them had started to rise. Its warmth welcome to Malfoy's wet clothing. Harry felt a bit apprehensive showing the blonde where they were staying, but he had to trust Dumbledores words. The man wouldn't send him Draco unless it was necessary. 

"How did you find me?"

Draco almost jumped at the voice, the boy had not spoken since they had destroyed the Horcrux. A task not very pleasant at all, it had shown Draco his mum dying over, and over, at Harry's hand until he was in tears and he lashed out in anger. Only, he didn't lash out at Harry as it wanted, he hit the locket right at its center. Voldemort was done using him and his mother, done with the threats.

"What?" Draco muttered, distracted by his own mind. He hadn't quite worked it out yet himself. He had just known; like some weird faith that he would end up where he needed to be. "I dunno, I just apparated."

"Just apparated?" Harry asked, eyes falling to the sword he had let Malfoy carry. Why had he done that? It was pretty stupid now he thought of it. "Don't you have to have a destination in mind?"

Draco shrugged, following the chosen one's gaze. He rolled his eyes and held the weapon out; allowing Harry to take hold of it. The brunette took it, thankful that the blonde had realized his discomfort. "I guess I saw your face in my mind, and then I was at the edge of the forest."

"My face?" Harry asked, a smile coming over his lips. Why did that make him happy? "You thought of me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter." The blonde blushed, thinking back to how he had felt when Lysander had flirted with him, weirdly also a boy. Why had two boys made him feel embarrassed in a cutesy kind of way? "It was just the only thing I could try, it's not like I fancy you or anything."

"That's good." Harry shrugged, stepping forward a few paces allowing himself some distance. The blonde was thankful for the distance, glad he could pass his reddening cheeks of to walking a long way in the sun. They walked for another ten minutes until the reached the wards. Harry conjured a gap, and they both entered.

"HARRY!"

Hermione ran forward, her face full of tears as she flung herself at her best friend. Draco stood silent in the background, the broken locket tight in hand. Harry chuckled lightly, squeezing her comfortingly. Hermione looked up, her eyes wide as she made eye contact with the blonde. Pushing Harry aside, she pulled her wand out, aiming it at the man. He only raised an eyebrow, the threats were only boring. He knew they would never kill, he was in no real danger; although he knew they could hurt him.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger." The blonde nodded, eyes finding Harry's who looked a bit too smug for Draco's liking. What happened to trust Dumbledore's words? "Harry, do you fancy helping me out here mate?"

"Don't call me mate." The brunette muttered, walking forward and placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder. The witch glanced toward him, seeming slightly alarmed at his lack of concern. "Herm, it's okay. You can calm down. Dumbledore sent him to us."

Harry and Draco told her the whole story, with the pictures frame, the secrets, and the Draco saving Harry's life part. The whole time her shoulders seemed to be getting considerably more relaxed, but her wand stayed raised. It was obvious she didn't want to believe, but how could she argue with the old headmaster? Draco could only be thankful Snape had filled him in with great detail.

"So you saved Harry's life?" Hermione spoke slowly, explaining it more to herself than anyone else. Why would Draco save Harry? This was something she never expected to deal with, but yet again, she knew that the blonde hadn't been able to kill Dumbledore. Maybe he hadn't been able to just watch Harry die. "Because you want your mum to have freedom in the end? Why don't I believe you."

"Because of all the horrible things I've done," Draco admitted, a sigh leaving his lips as his gaze fell. He knew that she had no business taking his word, all of the terrible stuff he had done in school. "Look, I can't say I'm here for the right reasons. I'm not here for the safety of the wizarding world, I'm not strong enough for that, but I've seen how Voldemort treats the people under his power, I've seen how he treats me."

Draco lifted his sleeve, revealing many cuts and bruises he had received from curses thrown out in Voldemort's anger.

"These are from him," Draco admitted, looking up to see Harry's tough facade falter. The brunette looked almost sorry, almost. "And he does this to the ones that support him, can you imagine if he finds out that my mother despises him? I'm going to help, I promise...look."

As Draco lifted his hand, Hermione's eyes widened as if she had only just noticed the broken locket for the first time. They had destroyed one, already?

"You destroyed the Horcrux?" Hermione gasped, dropping her wand and turning her back on Draco to look towards Harry. Her eyes fell to the sword in Harry's hand. "And how is it that you just happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?"

Harry told her of the doe, and how it had led him to the lake that Draco had saved him from. Hermione turned back towards Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"And you destroyed the Horcrux?" Hermione questioned, to which Draco smiled and nodded. His arm twinged slightly, he shook it. Hermione's gaze fell at the gesture, eyebrows meeting her fringe.

"Yes, I...owww." Draco dropped the locket from his hand and grabbed at his forearm. Hermione picked up the broken necklace before grabbing Draco's arm and pulling his sleeve back, the skin around the Dark Mark was throbbing. Dancing a dance of what Harry could only imagine death to look like. Draco's eyes widened. "I think...I think they are trying to track me."

Harry's eyes widened slightly, walking forward with a raised eyebrow. "Was this your plan? Do they know where we are?"

"Of course not," Draco promised, his voice higher from the pain that seemed to be coursing through his blood. It felt like knives, hot knives, stabbing him over and over. How could he be so stupid? "I forgot I even had it, to be honest, I never used it. Fuck, it hurts bad."

Hermione seemed to believe him because her finger came to run over the mark; the throbbing intensified. Harry's eyes widened, it was so gross. He gagged slightly, it looked like something was trying to get from beneath his skin. "Can you remove the mark? Stop them from coming Draco?"

"No," Draco admitted, a tear falling from his eye. How had he not thought of this? Why did he ever think he would be free? Of course, Voldemort would never let him escape. "I'm so sorry...I'm so so...wait."

"What Draco?" Harry asked, walking forward and placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He was slightly less aggressive in his actions now, the man was crying; he obviously didn't want to go back. "Have you thought of something?"

"I heard a story," Draco admitted, teeth clenching as another pain coursed through his body. He screamed out, falling against Harry, the brunette held him up. "This man once escaped, by cutting his arm from his body. They found his arm, but he was never seen again. Harry, I'm willing..."

"We are not cutting your arm off," Harry spoke seriously, squeezing the man's shoulder comfortingly. Draco squirmed at the touch, something about it seemed more intense than the pain. "Herm, can we do anything else?"

"I don't know." The witch sighed, still studying the arm. "I see maybe two options, but neither are pleasant. He could return, make up some excuse to the Dark Lord or...with the story of the man in mind...we can cut the chunk of flesh that holds the mark out, then use Dittany to grow it back. It will be incredibly painful though, and I'm not sure I could stomach it."

"The second option." Draco gasped through the pain. "I can't go back, I can't. My mum has to pretend she hates me, I can not have left for nothing. Can't any of you stomach it?"

"I could."

At the realization that none of them had talked, they all looked up to see Ron stood just outside of the tent. He had obviously heard all he needed to in order to make up his mind. Draco's eyes widened.

"Anyone else?" The blonde moaned, but when no one offered he gave in and let himself be led to the man that possibly hated him more than Harry.

~~~

"Fuck." Draco gasped, but a smile took over his lips. They had all left the campsite soon after Draco's Dark Mark had been removed; just in case. The skin had started growing back nicely, and Hermione was fairly sure that his arm would be as good as new soon. You wouldn't even notice a scar. "I can't believe it's gone."

"I can't believe it worked," Hermione admitted, smiling at the fact that she could actually trust the man. It took a certain level of trust and commitment to go through what he just had. "You would have thought that Voldemort would have a fail-safe?"

"Nah." Draco tutted, thinking of the man with no nose. Somehow he could think of the man without fear now, almost as if the threat had disappeared. "He's got too big an ego, and if I'm being honest every one of his followers is a bit wimpy."

"And you aren't?" Harry asked, and a certain smile came over his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes, was this what boys called Banter? It wasn't very mature. It was basically bullying where both parties were forced to laugh.

"Shut up Potter." The blonde chuckled, running his finger through his rapidly growing fringe. Fuck, he really needed to get it cut. "I think I'm actually quite brave to leave."

"You are," Hermione muttered, eyes falling on Ron who had walked ahead by quite a few feet. She raised her eyebrow at the man, she was quite sure that he didn't agree with the statement at all. "If you could excuse me."

Harry and Draco watched as Hermione ran forward towards the ginger man. Draco sighed, eyes falling to the ground.

"Harry." He said, biting his lip slightly, nerves making his stomach churn. He really needed to get something off his mind, he was really starting to feel guilty. "Can I say something?"

"Sure." The brunette smiled, pulling his backpack on tighter so it didn't bounce as much when he walked. "What's on your mind?"

"Well..." Draco said. "I just wanted to apologize, for all those years at school. I was horrid."

"You were," Harry admitted, a chuckle leaving his lips. He never would have never guessed this day was coming; the moment seemed unrealistic. How could one man change so drastically? "But so was I, when I think about it. Why did we ever get into it?"

"I was bitter over rejection." Draco laughed, pushing his fringe from his eyes once more. Harry chuckled, he wasn't used to seeing the blonde with less than perfect hair. "It seems like such a small thing considering the current situation. I suppose I was just used to getting anything I ever wanted back then. I was a spoiled rich kid."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Draco laughed incredulously, remembering his first dress robes. "In the robe shop?"

"Oh yeah..."

~~~

"I just can't believe he did that." Harry chuckled, cutting Draco's hair as carefully as he could; Hermione stood over him for supervision. Ron had gone to bed. It had gotten late in the day so they had decided to set up camp on an abandoned farm, the barn bidding the perfect place to hold the tent and hide them with protective charms. "But Draco the flying ferret was hilarious."

"It was unorthodox," Hermione muttered, but her smile shone brightly at the memory regardless; she knew that Draco had deserved it.

"He was a Death Eater," Draco said, glancing around the tent while Hary worked on his fringe. He didn't really know why he was letting the man do it, but it hadn't been going so well when he was trying to do it by himself. "I'm surprised he didn't kill anyone."

"To be honest," Hermione muttered, taking a seat on the desk next to where Draco was sat. "As soon as he performed those unforgivable curses in the classroom, we should have known. No civilized teacher would have cast that in...it was barbaric."

"Mad eye wasn't so civilized." Harry chuckled, thinking back to the eye that rolled in all directions. He could totally see the man teaching them these, even if he hadn't been replaced. "Barty Crouch Jr should go into acting, he gave quite a convincing portrayal."

"Hermione?" Draco said, changing the tone almost instantly. He could hear a radio playing from the bed. "Is Ron okay? He's been off since I came here. Is he against my help?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head at the Ginger boy's moods. "It didn't help to be honest. He doesn't trust you, I can't say I blame him very much. I can't completely trust your random appearance. But..."

"But?" Draco asked, blushing slightly as Harry grabbed his chin and pushed his face the other way to even out the other side of his hair.

"But his mood was starting to sour before you arrived," Hermione muttered, remembering an argument they had had after they had entered the tent while Harry had decided to stay outside and check the protective wards. "It's that bloody radio that he is carrying around. He's listening to the list of the dead, every single day. He's terrified that his family will be announced any day now."

"That would affect my mood," Draco admitted, his eyes fell closed as he let the feeling of Harry's fingers on his chin comfort him. Something about the hold of someone that wasn't his mum was comforting. Almost safe. Harry was being gentle, his grasp lite. He hadn't been around many gentlemen in his life.

"Yeah well, he's going to have to snap out of it," Harry spoke, his voice sounding less than sorry. Hermione sent him a look, but he shrugged in an unforgiving way. "We have to start finding the next Horcrux soon, and we can't afford distractions. Not that we know where to start looking yet..."

~~~

Narcissa walked forward, Bellatrix and Lucius at her side as they peered down upon the abandoned Mark on the ground. Soon after Draco's escape, Voldemort had sent the three after him, Bellatrix had happily accepted. Narcissa and Lucius also jumped at the chance, convincing their lord that they too wanted to see him punished.

"The bastard did it." Narcissa spat, looking both her sister and husband in the eyes. She could hardly look down at her son's flesh, imagining the pain he was in. Her words sounded foreign from her mouth, she could never actually call her son such names.

"Clever boy." Bellatrix cackled, leaning down and poking at the loose skin with her wand. Narcissa held back a gag at the way it moved, why hadn't she thought of this? "Who would have thought the runt had the guts."

"Not me." Narcissa tutted, turning to her husband. "I only caught him a couple of days ago, crying. I just told him to get on with it...but he left us. Betrayed our cause."

"Filth," Lucius spoke. "We must let the Dark Lord know. We must add our son to the wanted posters."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sighed, arm coming up to wipe over his forehead. It had been a month, a fucking month of moving around and searching; but nothing. He hadn't been expecting glamour, but the past month had been one of the dirtiest, and hardest of his life. He glanced around at the people around him, he could tell it was getting to them too.

Hermione, although trying to stay strong, had started to crack. She was still as smart as ever, but her patience had slipped to non-existent. She had stopped doing her hair in the morning, instead deciding to keep it in a knotty bun on top of her head. Although her clothes were not messy, she had taken to just wearing whatever she found comfiest; even if they did stand out a bit too much for Draco's liking.

Ron, well he had let himself go completely, the radio always attached to his side now. His hair lay matted ontop his head, weeks of sweat making it resemble that of Draco's Godfather. Every day his posture seemed to get worse, dragging his feet more every hour. His clothes, blue jeans, and a loose t-shirt were getting mucky; but he didn't care.

Harry, if Draco were honest, seemed the worst. The brunette, although his attitude just as perky as it always had been, had let his hair grow out to lengths that even Hermione had deemed shocking. He had taken to wearing the same clothes every day, not that Draco could blame him. A change of clothes only felt like you were dirting the fabric, rather than getting clean.

Draco himself could admit that he stunk. Washes in rivers just weren't doing the job, you couldn't get naked in a river and wash all your bits. That being said, shaving was also out of the question. Draco hadn't shaved his face or...nether regions in ages; he was starting to feel scruffy.

"I stink," Draco muttered out of nowhere, making the other three look at him with raised eyebrows. Harry half smirked, lifting his own arm and taking a whiff; he too looked less than pleased with his own hygiene.

"I just want to wash my hair." Hermione sighed, touching the bun upon her head, Draco could imagine how frizzy it must be. Ron glanced towards her, a small smile. He himself, reached his hand up to touch his own hair.

"Me too," Ron muttered, he also looked down at his clothes and body. "I never knew how much I appreciated soap until now. Can you imagine that body wash? What scent was it, peach?"

Hermione let out an audible moan, making Draco giggle. Ron had the opposite reaction, he looked partly traumatized. Harry made a gesture toward the witch and wizard, before miming a hard sign Draco's way. The blonde nodded, he had kind of clicked on to the lover tension.

"I just need to wash...everywhere," Harry muttered, being the first one to say it out loud. "Every time I change my underwear, I still feel dirty."

Draco nodded in agreement, though a slight blush came over his cheeks as he imagined Harry washing naked in a lake. He could imagine the boy lathering up his body, hands reaching all areas for the first time in ages. He could imagine the satisfied moans from the boy, finally feeling clean. Feeling hotter than he was before, Draco pulled his shirt over his head; letting the wind blow over his warm torso. It was Harry's turn to blush.

"That is so unfair," Hermione said, glancing towards Draco. The heat had really started to get to her, the only relief being the fact her neck could feel the breeze. "If I did that I would be arrested, or at least we would be noticed."

"Nah," Harry said looking around, they were currently climbing a mountain. It wasn't one of those national parks, where people would climb for fun. It was actually quite dangerous, he would doubt they would run into anyone else. "I think you could whip it off if you wanted to, we are alone. We'll see anyone long before they see us, and even if we do see a muggle; fuck em. What they gonna do? Call the police?"

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, hands coming down to fiddle with the hem of her top. Ron looked her way in shock, seeming appalled at such an idea. Draco almost chuckled, was the man that horny he couldn't handle seeing a witch in a bra?

"Yeah." Draco shrugged. "I say go for it."

"I bet you do." Ron all but snapped, bringing the group to a stop. Hermione looked at the man in shock, unsure of what had caused such a reaction. Harry looked amused, although he looked ready to step in if a fight broke out. Draco just rolled his eyes, it was too hot of a day to be involved in petty squabbles. "Bet they don't have many women in the Death Eaters do they? Bet you didn't get much action? When was the last time that you actually kissed someone?"

"The day before I left my home," Draco muttered, before turning and just walking passed the boy. He felt oddly exposed admitting it, he had just wanted to defuse the situation the best he could. The others quickly caught up with him, but Ron staggered behind by a few meters. "Can we now find somewhere to wash?"

~~~

They walked for another few hours, Hermione had finally decided to pull her top over her head to let the breeze blow over her sweaty skin. Much to Ron's disappointment, Draco hadn't looked at her body once; he was to busy thinking of Lysander. What had that kiss meant? Surely it was a token of gratefulness towards someone that fancied him. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Harry sneak upon him, who it had transpired also had taken off his top. He jumped as the man chucked an arm around him. Glancing down at his concerned face, Draco caught a whiff, yep they did both stink.

"We nearly to a bathing place?" Draco asked, knowing that wasn't why Harry had come over. The brunette nodded, giving him a small friendly squeeze. Draco couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of the boys sweat against his own skin. In a weird way, it felt kind of nice.

"Twenty minutes Herm says," Harry muttered, glancing back at the witch who was now talking to Ron. Draco glanced back too, they seemed to be having a heated conversation. They were both redder than before, but that could have been the heat; the sun now high in the sky. "So...?"

"Yes?" Draco said although he knew the question at hand.

"You kissed someone before leaving?" Harry asked, his eyes seemed to be focusing too intensely upon the blonde. Draco half-smiled.

"Only a friend," Draco said, a shrug of his shoulders. Looking back, Lysander wasn't even a friend. Just some guy that he had talked to twice. "I wanted to calm the situation with Ron before it went too far. The kiss was just a friendly gesture, you know?"

"Not really." The brunette admitted, he glanced towards Hermione once more. "I've never kiss Herm at all. So, it was a friendly gesture? Why you seem all mopey?"

"I'm starting to wonder if I should have done it." The blonde admitted, had it been wrong knowing that Lysander liked him? Had it given the boy hope, even though Draco knew he wouldn't be going back? "He likes me..."

"He?" Harry asked, eyes widening slightly. He went to pull his arm from around Draco before realizing how that would look and pulling him in tight once more. The blonde raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Are you gay?"

"N...no." Draco stuttered, actually surprised to be faced with the question. He blushed lightly, wondering slightly why he hadn't checked Hermione out yet. He just didn't fancy her, that was why. "I guess that's the reason I feel weird. He did me a favor, and I..."

"Kissed him in thanks?" Harry finished, looking slightly amused. Draco nodded, not really feeling the need to speak. Harry sighed, biting his lip lightly. Glancing to Draco again, he reached up and placed a gentle peck to the edge of the boy's lips. Draco gasped lightly, turning to look at the man with wide eyes. "Don't worry about it. We all show affection in different ways. If you are straight and feel comfortable, well then that's you. Don't fret over something you can't change. A kiss doesn't have to change anything, see I just kissed you and you don't feel any different."

Draco couldn't bring himself to tell Harry about the nausea that had formed in his stomach.

~~~

Silence filled the air as they all washed their hair in the bluest lake that they had ever seen, the water was so clear they could see their feet below. They had separated to give each other the privacy they need to wash and groom. Hermione couldn't believe the happiness she felt as she lathered up her hair, the simple pleasures of water prominent. As soon as they had seen the lake, they had all stripped off and jumped into the warm but wet haven. Hermione and Ron had decided to bathe in their underwear; which they would change while drying, whereas Harry and Draco had stripped right off. The blonde found nudity didn't bother him, having seen enough in the changing rooms over the years. The nude boys didn't seem to bother Hermione either, only Ron seemed to be sending them annoyed glances.

"This is paradise," Harry muttered, swimming passed Draco with a grin. The blonde laughed slightly, washing his body with some seaweed juice. Something that, according to what he had read, acted as a natural soap. Harry watched him with a raised eyebrow, amazed as the juice started to lather up the boy's chest like an actual bar of soap. Reaching down, grabbing some seaweed for himself, the brunette copied the boy's actions. He was delighted as he felt all his sweat wash away to be replaced with the smell of the lake. It wasn't a great fragrance, but it was a clean smell. "Mind getting my back?"

Draco raised an eyebrow but swam over to Harry. Sanding, he collected some of the seaweed juice in his hands and started to lather up the boys back; his hands covering the space from the top of his shoulders to the very tip of his butt. Harry hummed in thanks, grabbing some juice of his own and returning the favor. Draco smiled in thanks, sighing in content as the boy started to rub the liquid into his skin. Once he was done, they both lowered themselves into the water and started to enjoy a swim to wash themselves off.

"How did you learn about the seaweed?" Harry asked as he glanced around the lake. He wasn't sure he would have thought of it. Draco shrugged, cupping some water in his hands and chucking it over his face. He glanced upward and noticed that Hermione was using the same method of cleaning. 

"I guess I read the same book as Hermione." The blonde laughed. "It was a herbology book actually, I was failing last year; due to..."

"Yeah..." Harry smiled sadly, remembering how worn out the boy had looked the year before. He had been working on letting the Death Eaters into the castle, and from the look in the blonde's face, he was very ashamed. "And you found it in a book while trying to study?"

"Exactly." Draco smiled, allowing himself to bob in the water for a while. The way the water moved was relaxing, almost lulling him into calmness. Was this why alligator's never moved? Draco wished he could be an alligator, just until the war was over. Maybe he could become an animagus? Harry copied his stillness, and no one talked until Ron and Hermione swam over. Hermione too seemed content, while Ron seemed to be glancing upwards as not to catch a glimpse of any of Harry's or Draco's bits. Draco rolled his eyes, how could he be such a prude?

"How good does this feel?" Hermione grinned, she had pulled her hair up into a bun again but it seemed a lot more tamed. Just like Draco minutes before, she splashed some water up over her face. "Clean, shaved, washed. Who would have thought this would be the thing to raise the mood."

"Right." Harry grinned, glancing around his group. This mission had seemed like a complete annoyance this morning, but right now he couldn't believe how lucky he felt to be spending this time with the group of people he was. Even Draco, the blonde had turned into a completely different person since the start of the war, sweet almost. "All I need now is a cup of tea, a book, and a bed; it will have been a good day."

"I miss mums tea," Ron muttered, his eyes falling, Draco caught his gaze, sending a small smile towards him. If there was one thing they had in common, it was their love for their own family.

"My mum used to set up a whole table to drink tea when I was younger," Draco muttered, splashing lightly to distract himself from everyone's pitying gaze. "Every Sunday, she would bake cakes and make sandwiches and we would just eat an drink until we couldn't anymore. Just me and mum, but that was the best."

"That sounds lovely." Hermione smiled, before glancing towards Ron. "I can make you some tea once we get settled in a campground later, how about that?"

Ron's eyes lit up, but he only nodded. Harry sighed, he really missed the Weasleys so he couldn't imagine how his friend must feel. Looking for a way to brighten the mood, Harry turned suddenly and splashed Draco in the face. The blonde gasped, spitting out water as it entered his mouth. He glared at the boy, but for the first time in a while, Ron laughed. Draco raised his brow towards the ginger before sending his own wave the boy's way. Soon enough a water fight broke out, filling the air with laughs and screams. So what if there was a war, they understood now that personal care was just as important.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's been two months since we destroyed an actual Horcrux," Hermione muttered, slowly tapping her fingers against the table of their tent. They had taken many camping spots over the last month, but despite the new locations, no new information offered itself. Hermione's eyes ran over books, though she didn't know what good it would do her. Books seemed the last place to look for hints of where the next Horcrux would be, it wasn't like Voldemort would have written a memoir listing locations.

"Don't remind me." Ron sighed, earning a chuckle from Draco who sat back in his chair with his feet up on the table; he was reading a book, fictional. Harry sat next to him, eyes running over an old piece of parchment; Draco didn't bother asking what it was.

"At least we are comfortable." Draco shrugged, it had been weeks since they had left the tent at all. All of them had let themselves go a bit, haircuts, moisturizers, and hair gel seemed pointless now. Although, they had all found ways to have a wash; often finding lakes and washing in groups of two; not wanting to get into the habit of having water fights. "I'm sure we will find a way soon."

They had finally come to rest in the forest of Dean, Hermione having frequented there a lot as a child. Draco thought it was a great idea, being muggle-born nobody would know about places she had visited in the past; they wouldn't care.

"It just doesn't make sense," Harry muttered, they all turned to him with raised eyebrows. He glanced up to make sure they were looking his way before he decided to speak. "First Dumbledore neglects to tell me anything that could really help, then he neglects to tell Draco anything either."

Draco's eyes fell closed, guilt forming in the pit of his stomach at the man's words. He was hoping no-one would bring it back up at all, but it seemed that Harry knew better than to not notice a suspicious story. Though, the man looked anything but mad.

"I was thinking that too," Hermione muttered awkwardly, leaning forward to look Draco up and down. She also didn't look mad, more curious than anything. Ron smirked, seeming happy that the blonde was finally getting questioned about his sudden appearance; even if it was two months down the line. "You'd think with Dumbledore hanging around the Manor, he'd have picked something up. A piece of information, anything. Also, why send someone if you are just going to supply them with the same knowledge; no additional."

"Unless it didn't happen," Ron spoke, though it held no aggression. He watched Draco's face curiously, who held his gaze. Their relationship was rather weird, often jumping between friendly and then enemy.

"Of course it happened." The blonde tutted, pushing his legs from the table so he could sit up straight. His arms came up around him, a protective barrier. "Why would I lie?"

"I dunno," Harry admitted, eyes falling to the floor as Draco looked his way. "I will admit that you knew things only Dumbledore knew, but you could have easily got that information from Voldemort. The Dark Lord may know we are searching for his souls, maybe he allowed you to destroy one to gain our trust. Look, I trust you...I do. I've come to like you, but I can't help but notice some inconstancy."

"Do you know how mental you sound?" Draco asked, pushing himself to his feet. His hand fell to his wand, why did this feel like an ambush? Ron stood, his own wand pulled from his pocket. Hermione stood up next, willing her friend to lower the weapon. Harry stayed in place, just gazing up at Draco calmly. It pissed Draco off that Harry's demeanor stayed friendly when he was clearly not that trusting.

"I don't feel like I'm in danger," Harry admitted, Draco could have sworn a small smile came over his lips. "Not in the slightest. It's just, I can't think with my heart. I need to be logical. You cut out a chunk of your arm for us but I just can't get these thoughts that don't make sense out of my head. Why would Dumbledore be at the manor, and not relaying back to the order?"

Draco didn't know how to reply, it's not like he was lying about the old Headmaster being at his home; he was just dishonest about where he got his information from. "It was just a fleeting visit."

"To you?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows rather high on her face. Draco had to admit, that was rather a terrible lie, why would Dumbledore appear to the man that had been trying to get him killed?

"I was crying." Draco lied, he didn't really know where he was going with it anymore. He felt his palms get sweaty. "Maybe he sensed I wasn't completely faithful to Voldemort, took an opportunity. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Draco left the tent and walked; still in the confines of the wards. He came to a tree, sitting down against it. He brought his hands up to his face, and without warning, he started to sob. So no one in the world trusted him? He was truly alone, or so he thought...arms came around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

~~~

Hermione flinched slightly as Ron's radio came to life, she glanced his way to see he had laid his head to the table as he listened. She didn't get how he listened to the machine, it was starting to wear out from how much it was being played. The voice was coming out in a distorted mess of sound.

"Today's dead." The reporter spoke, his voice was full of pain. Hermione could only imagine how brave the man must be to report all of these deaths, surely the Death Eaters would be after him. "Charlie Hippogriff, Imelda Staunton, Thomas McCroy..."

"Do you really have to listen to that every day?" Hermione questioned, though she knew better too. She had just reached the end of her tether. Ron glanced up at her, but his eyes held none of the aggression she expected them to. Instead, his hands came up and simply turned the radio off.

"I'm sorry." The ginger muttered, glancing downward to his feet. He glanced at the seat that Harry had just been sitting in before he had followed Malfoy outside. He sighed, with a shrug. "I find it a comfort, not hearing my family's name. I'm sure it sets you two on edge."

"Three..." Hermione muttered, eyes falling closed. Why was Ron so resistant to Malfoys presence; she didn't get a response. She got it, he had spent so much time making Ron feel worthless; talking about his mother and wealth. "But yeah, it does set me on edge. I'm terrified I'm going to hear the name of my loved ones, even if that is unlikely."

"Just a bit unlikely," Ron muttered, standing and taking a couple of steps towards Hermione. He took her into a hug, which she happily fell into. Her arms came up around her friend, face resting into his neck. "I keep forgetting how hard this must be for you, at least my family will remember me if I die."

Hermione just nodded, tears forming in her eyes. That had been a thought of hers lately, who would mourn for her if she lost her life? Would her parents ever get their memories back? She was sure Harry and Ron may try to find them, break the news, but what if they died too?

"I just feel low," Hermione admitted, letting her eyes fall closed. She listened to Ron's heartbeat, allowing it to lul her to calmness. Something about the man had always made her feel safe, even when he was being insufferable. "I knew this could take months but I expected to have at least two Horcrux's destroyed by now."

"Same," Ron muttered, burying his nose into the top of her head now. She smelt slightly of lavender, the strong scent making Ron's stomach flip. His heartbeat increased rapidly, a passion in his loins forming. "But we are all in this together. I love you, we all love each other. We will all get through this."

~~~

Draco pulled away eventually, looking up at the brunette. Harry glanced back at him, curiosity in his eyes. Why had the blonde had such an intense reaction to being questioned, surely he hadn't expected them not to be slightly suspicious along the way? Also, why did the man's tears seem to ignite a pang of guilt in his stomach? The small pout on his lips brought dangerous thoughts to Harry's mind. The pout was almost...sexy? Harry sighed, it hadn't been the first inappropriate thought he had had about the boy since washing his body in the lake.

"Draco..."

"I lied." The blonde admitted out of nowhere, he didn't know why. Something about the way Harry was looking at him brought the truth out of him. A sigh left the brunette's lips, but he didn't run in the direction of the tent as Draco thought he would have. Instead, his eyes searched the blondes, searching for any sign of malice. Any sign of guilt. Draco only stared back, letting Harry search for what he needed.

"Okay," Harry muttered, his hands meeting in his lap. "Does that mean that you have been working against us?"

"Of course not," Draco said, a chuckle leaving his lips. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sound, even with the news that he had lied he couldn't bring himself to worry. They hadn't been attacked yet. "I just can't tell you how I know what I know."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because you'll find out eventually," Draco muttered, eyes falling to the ground. Frost had started to cover the greenery, it was kind of beautiful. Was it close to Christmas? "If I told you now, it would ruin everything. Can you trust me to be doing what's right? Can you trust that my heart is kind, even if I haven't been completely honest?"

Harry thought about it, he could. Hadn't he got so far by being trusting, he had done everything that Dumbledore had asked with so little to go on. He had followed Sirius, even when the man chose to be secretive. Why couldn't he trust Draco? Hadn't he proved himself?

"I think I can." Harry nodded, his stomach churned as Draco looked at him in thanks, the blonde's hand came to rest of his thigh. It sent tingles up the brunettes back, why was he feeling like this? Only Cho had ever made him feel like this, maybe Ginny. "I don't know what you are up to, but don't make me regret this completely misguided trust, because weirdly I do trust you. It's your eyes, you seem..."

"Empty?" Draco asked. He felt it. "Lost?"

"Remorseful," Harry muttered, watching the pale hand on his leg; it made no sign of moving. "You look at me with so much guilt."

"I am guilty." The blonde muttered. "I really like you, Harry, more than I thought I would. Lying to you has been awful. All the hugs, the touches, that peck you gave me all felt dirty because I couldn't be honest."

Harry smiled at the blonde, taking him into another big hug. Leaning forward, he placed another small peck to Draco's cheek. This time he lingered a bit, letting the blonde know that he really did believe what he was saying. "Now, you don't have to feel guilty.

~~~

Through the next week, the four of them spent most of their time looking for clues. Harry and Ron were searching through newspapers, maybe there would be a clue of a place that Voldemort respected? Maybe there would be a sudden influx of Death Eaters in a certain town or city? Draco spent days writing down the names of Death Eaters that he knew, nothing to do with the search for Horcrux's but he thought it may be helpful. Some of the names were quite surprising. 

"No." Ron gasped, looking at one of the names that Draco had written. It was the owner of the quidditch shop on Diagon Alley; a lovely man. "Not him."

"Yes." Draco sighed, remembering the meetings they would have. "He would sit kind of opposite from me around the meeting table, I was shocked the first time too. He's quite a talented liar, killer, too."

"You really can't trust anyone can you," Ron muttered, eyes lingering over Draco. The blonde squirmed slightly. Harry glanced up, smiling slightly at his awkwardness. The blonde felt the brunette's hand find his knee under the table.

"Leave him alone Ron." The brunette spoke, eyes falling back to the paper that he was reading. He didn't seem to be making much progress, in fact, the stories were rather mind-numbing. Ron tutted, but did as he was told. With a nod of thanks, Draco smiled Harry's way before turning to Hermione with a growing grin.

"What are you up to?"

Hermione looked up, eyes dazed. "Huh?"

"What are you up to?" Draco repeated, peering down at the book in her lap. It was a children's book, The Tales of Beedle and Bard. Why was she reading that? "A children's book. My mum used to read that to me; Babitty Rabbity and The Cackling Stump. Taking a break?"

"No," Hermione muttered, smiling lightly. If she was taking a break, the book would have been slightly bigger. "Dumbledore left it to me in his will. He left stuff for the three of us, I'm guessing to help us."

"Really?" Draco looked around in interest. "What did you two get?"

"None of your business," Ron muttered, earning an eye roll from the other two. Draco's eyes fell to Harry, who pulled a snitch out of his pocket.

"A snitch?" Draco asked, confusion written on his face.

"The first one I caught." Harry clarified, "I'm confused too, but Herm says they have flash memories."

"They do," Hermione muttered, lifting her book. "Anyway, Dumbledore gave me this, but I'm a bit confused. Look.."

Hermione opened the book to reveal a small sketch, it was a triangle with a circle inside, a line drawn through vertically through the other two shapes. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledore must have drawn in the book."

"Well, that is weird." Draco stood, taking the book and running his fingers over the sketch with great interest. Hermione grinned, looking at the book over his shoulder; finally someone with a bit of intelligence. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Why is it weird?" Harry asked sheepishly. It was a children's book, so what?

"It's a children's book," Draco said, his tone sounding like it should be obvious. Harry only stared at him. "There is writing in it."

"Children always draw in books," Ron said, his eyes flying to Harry. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, both trying to decide whether Draco and Hermione were mad or not. Or were they just thick? "You should see mine from when I was little, scribbles everywhere."

"I never had books," Harry muttered. Draco's heart gave a jump, he'd have to introduce Harry to all the stories of a traditional wizarding childhood after the war. "But Dudley always drew in his."

"But Dumbledore isn't a child, is he?" Hermione laughed. She couldn't figure out why that was so hard for the other two to understand. "So why?"

"Can I see it again?" Harry asked an eyebrow raised. Hermione nodded and handed the man the book. Draco walked up behind him, leaning over him. He let himself lean as close as he could get to the brunette.

"You recognize the sketch?"

"I dunno what it means," Harry muttered slightly, heartbeat rising at the feeling of Draco's chest against his back. The blonde didn't seem to notice the effect he was having as he leaned forward a bit more to run his finger of the sketch. Hermione stood at the opposite side of the table listening, but her eyes focused on the two boys. She noticed Harry nonchalantly lean into Draco as he spoke. "But I think Xenophilius Lovegood might. He was wearing this sign on the day of Fleurs and Bill's wedding."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stood in the bedroom of the tent, packing a backpack with all the essentials; while packing the rest of their stuff into her charmed bag. She was completely nervous, they hadn't seen anyone since they had started on their mission. What if Xeno couldn't be trusted? Of course, he was Luna's dad...but the war changed people.

"Are you okay Herm?"

Hermione glanced behind her to see Ron stood in the doorway, his eyebrows raised towards her. At the sigh of him, a wave of sadness came over her as she let herself consider all possible outcomes of the visit they were planning. She shook her head.

"No." She muttered. "No, I'm not actually. I'm overthinking."

Ron walked closer, choosing to take a seat on her bed. She sighed, pushing herself up from her packing and stared at the boy through analyzing eyes. He stared back, watching her every move. Sighing once more, she sat next to Ron, burying her face into her hands.

"I'm just aware that this is our only option forward," Hermione muttered, this was the only potential lead they had received in a long time. "We have no clue towards the second Horcrux, so this Symbol of Dumbledores could give us the opportunity we need. It's just..."

"Can you trust Mr. Lovegood?" Ron finished for her, hand coming up behind his neck. He scratched the back of his neck, a gesture Hermione knew him to make when nervous. "I've been thinking the same thing also. The only thing keeping me going with this idea is the knowledge that we can't just walk up to anyone and ask about the symbol, he really is the safer option."

"The sad thing is, it's not even him I don't trust." Hermione sighed, she glanced at her bag. Reaching over, she pulled something out and passed it to Ron. He glanced at it, it was The Quibbler from three weeks before, she had taken the habit of picking up magazines when having the opportunity to steal them. "Still now he supports Harry, even when all other magazines have either gone to the dark side or stayed very very neutral. He wrote an article about how he thinks Harry will win the war for us."

"Then that's good?" Ron raised his eyebrow at the magazine, quickly flicking through pages. The style left something to be desired, but it was positive. "That makes me feel a bit better."

"It's perfect for morale." Hermione agreed, she watched Ron's fingers as he came to stop at the article about Harry. His finger followed the words he was reading, a charming quirk Hermione had noticed him have. "But surely he must be on some Death Eater watch list? What if we apparate, then we realize his house is being watched? They could take us all in; maybe even Xenophilius."

"Maybe we could ask Draco?" Ron suggested reluctantly, he glanced towards the doorway into the kitchen. It was worth a try, maybe the boy had heard something before he left. "Surely he would know something?"

"You think?" Hermione asked, almost hopeful.

"Yeah." Ron stood, beckoning Hermione to follow him with a jolt of his head. She followed, placing her bag to the floor before she did. They both walked into the kitchen, where Harry and Draco were leaned over what seemed to be the Marauders Map. Ron chucked the magazine down onto it, making both boys jump. "Malfoy, what you make of this?"

"Not my choice in a magazine," Draco muttered, the left side of his mouth jolted upward at his own joke. When only Harry chuckled, he quickly picked it up and read it over. "But seriously, I'm actually surprised they were brave enough to keep doing this. My Dad was furious at them, even before Voldemort came back into the light."

"And what happened?" Hermione urged, watching as the boy turned the magazine over in his hand. He seemed to be lazily reading over some of the headlines, smirking at some of the more obscure.

"What you mean?" He asked, glancing up from the booklet. "What happened to my dad's anger?"

"No." Hermione half tutted. "What happened to The Quibbler? Have they been put on a watch list or something? Did anything happen to Luna or her father?"

"Not that I know of," Draco said, thinking back to the long days in the manor. He remembered a few discussions, but nothing too serious. "They were always discussed, joked about. There was an article about Harry's cute hair-do once. I think the fact that the Lovegood's are... erm..."

"That they have a unique point of view?" Harry suggested through a half chuckle. Draco nodded slightly, relieved he had been saved from using the word loony. He knew they were all friends with Luna.

"Exactly that," Draco said. "They were never really seen as a threat. If the Daily Prophet wrote about Harry, it's much more respected, that would have caused Voldemort trouble. The Quibbler is the Quibbler, their readership is neither many nor completely sane."

"So you don't think that they will be being watched?" Ron asked, trying to make sure he understood what the blonde was saying.

"Things could have changed." Draco shrugged. "But I wouldn't guess so, especially after you all got into the ministry; they will be watching that more than anything. Why do you want to know this anyway?"

"I'm a bit nervous," Hermione admitted sheepishly. She took The Quibbler back from Draco as he held it out to her. "Going to visit someone is a risk."

"Let's face it." Draco sighed, taking a seat on the table next to Harry's arm. Harry glanced up at him, before burying his nose back into the map he was still studying. "We don't have much to go on right now, we can only go with what we've been given. Risk is everywhere, the best we can do is be prepared to be attacked rather than trying to work on avoiding it."

"That weirdly makes sense." Harry chuckled, glancing up at the blonde again. Draco smiled down at him, a cheeky wink sent his way. "Completely controversial, but so true."

~~~

Hermione climbed the steps of the Lovegood residence, everyone else in tow. She was relieved to see that everything looked completely normal, well as normal as the Lovegood residence could look; it was surrounded by bushes of a peculiar fruit. Taking a breath, she lifted her hand and knocked on a large wooden door to no reply. 

Hermione turned to the group, a disappointed look on her face. "I guess they aren't in?"

"Guess not." Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Should we try again another day?"

"Sur..."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from inside, making everyone outside the door jump. They all glanced around at each other, ready to make a run for it, when Mr. Lovegood appeared at the door; his hair lay messy on his head and his face was pale. 

"Hello?" He spoke, his deep voice as dreamlike as they remembered him to be. His eyes traveled the crowd, before coming to rest upon Draco and Harry. His face gave an excited grin towards them. "Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter. Do forgive me for not opening the door sooner, during this time I thought you were someone else, as you can imagine."

"That's completely understandable," Hermione muttered, eager to get the information she had come for. He ignored her, eyes still upon the two boys. She raised her eyebrows towards him, shocked at the rudeness he was displaying.

"I'm surprised you two risked coming here." The man continued, glancing around the forest that surrounded the place. Feeling uncomfortable, Ron followed his gaze; ready to protect himself. He wished Xenophilius would invite them inside. "You two have quite a high amount of Galleon on your heads. Harry, 10,000. Draco, 9, 000."

"Yeah?" Draco tutted, climbing a step to look Mr. Lovegood straight in his wide-eyes. His tone took an almost threatening tone, a sneer that Harry knew too well appeared on his lips. For once the brunette was glad to see it. It seemed to work slightly. "I dare say anyone who catches us would sooner find a curse than a reward."

"Dear boy." Mr. Lovegood half-smiled towards him as if Draco was being as polite as ever. So maybe it didn't work. Despite himself, Ron smiled. "That money would bring me no joy. Would you all like to come into my home?"

They all nodded. One by one, they piled into the small house; which bared quite a resemblance to the burrow. They each were taken back by the messy appearance of the house, papers were strewn across the floor...and each of them had to pick up a chair when offered one. Xenophilius locked the door, prompting Ron and Draco to glance at each other. Surely that was to keep people out?

Glancing down at the papers Harry noticed his face, he picked it up to find an article about him. Mr. Lovegood was writing an article about his hair, again? Draco glanced down, chuckling before running his fingers through the brunette locks. Harry glared at him playfully, not wanting the blonde to see that the feeling was quite enjoyable. Harry had been enjoying the touches they had been sharing, he had willed himself to stop thinking about the meanings behind them.

"It is dreamy." The blonde teased, tugging hair at the nape of Harry's neck. The brunette had to bite the inside of his gum to stop himself chuckling. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, her own gaze falling to something else. She picked up another piece of paper to find Harry's face with a cross through it, an article obviously full of hate towards him. Mr. Lovegood glanced down at the paper in Hermione's hands as he came closer, a guilty look.

"Forgive me." Mr. Lovegood smiled lightly. "It's a scary time. I'm ashamed to say, but I did consider turning The Quibbler against you."

"That's okay." Harry smiled falsely, he suddenly felt cornered. Which article had been the most recent? How strong were the feelings to turn against him? He suddenly wanted to run. "Anyone would have second thoughts. Mr. Lovegood, you must be wondering why we are all here?"

"That question had crossed my mind rather recently." The man agreed, eyes shooting towards an open window. He hobbled forward, pulling it closed almost as if he didn't want to be overheard. "What can I do for you all?"

"Is Luna in?" Ron asked suddenly, eyes darting to a calendar; it was almost Christmas. Xenophilius' face turned towards the calendar before sighing.

"She stayed at Hogwarts." He spoke rather hurriedly. Hermione raised her eyebrow, she was sure Luna always went home for the holidays. "Regrettably I can't protect her as well as those brilliant Professors. Between you and me, Mcgonagall is probably one of the strongest witches of our time. Now, questions?"

"We found something in a book." Hermione looked down, reaching into her bag. She pulled out the children's book that Dumbledore had given her. She turned to the page with the symbol, handing it to Mr. Lovegood with a raised eyebrow. "We were wondering if you could tell us what this Symbol means?."

"I saw you wearing it on the night of Bill's wedding," Harry explained as Xenophilius lifted the book, his fingers running over the symbol. The man nodded, smiling.

"That's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows." The man replied, handing the book back to Hermione. He took a seat at the table. With a flick of his wand, everyone heard splashes from the kitchen, and boiling kettles before 4 mugs came flying into the room; they each flew into the visitor's hands. Draco glanced down as one of them landed within his grasp, it was a cup of milk with a tea bag floating inside. He gave a kind smile, pretending to take a sip. He noticed everyone else to make the same move, obviously not wanting to offend the man quite yet. Not before he could explain. "Have you all heard the story of the three brothers?"

"Yes.." Draco, Ron, and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"No," Harry muttered in synch. Mr. Lovegood looked towards him, though it quickly became evident that he wouldn't be telling the story. The man stayed quiet, looking expectantly at the other three. Draco sighed, placing his drink down; he turned towards Harry.

"Short version?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, turning to give the blond his full attention. Draco cleared his throat, pulling the book back from Mr. Lovegood to make sure he didn't forget anything. He was only going to paraphrase, but he needed to include all he could. "There are three brothers, they come across this huge cavern. These brothers are wizards, so they craft a bridge with magic. Death appears..."

"Trippy." Harry chuckled, nodding for the boy to continue. Draco half smirked at his comment, before noticing Hermione's glare.

"Yeah." Draco laughed. "Well...he felt cheated, for many people would die trying to get over the cavern."

Draco sighed, for some reason this story had always affected him so. He knew that when he was young, he wouldn't have been the smarter brother of the bunch. He would have asked for power, his father teaching him it was of most importance. "Death greeted them, a false congratulations. He offered each a wish. Brother one asked for a wand, the most powerful wand in existence...death fashioned one out of an elder tree nearby. Brother two, feeling like he wanted to humiliate death further, asked for the power to resurrect the dead. Death took a pebble and handed it to the second brother, and so the resurrection stone was born. The last brother, wiser than the others, asked for the power of invisibility; so Death ripped off a piece of his own invisibility cloak and handed it to him."

"I know which brother I'd rather be." Harry chuckled, running his hand through his hair. He glanced towards Xenophilius, the man was gazing out the window. Draco followed his gaze, only guessing the man had gotten lost in the vaults of his own memories. Vaults? "What happened next?"

"Long story short." Draco chuckled, closing the book on his lap and handing it back to Hermione. He remembered it all now, each detail. "Brother one won many battles but made many an enemy. Someone stole his wand, cutting his throat in the night. Brother two, recalled the girl he was once destined to marry from the dead. Her body decayed, as she no longer belonged to the mortal world. He took his own life. Brother three had his own family, using the cloak to hide from death. Once he reached a good age, removed the cloak, and greeted death as a good friend; passing the cloak onto his son."

"The symbol?" Harry asked confused. Xenophilius jumped back into life, making everyone gasp slightly. He grabbed a piece of paper and a thick marker. He first drew a triangle.

"The Invisibility Cloak." The man said, glancing up to make sure everyone had seen and understood. He glanced back down, drawing a small circle in the center of the triangle. "The resurrection stone." Everyone nodded, watching as he drew a line horizontally through the other two shapes. He glanced up once more. "The Elder wand. The three objects make up The Deathly Hallows, one who owns all three would become the master of death."

"Riveting," Ron muttered, glancing towards Hermione. The witch sent him a stern look, as she stood up and pushed her book away into her bag. She sent Xenophilius a kind nod, thankful the man had told them what they needed to know.

"Thank you so much, sir." She smiled kindly, everyone else followed her actions and rose to their feet. "It was lovely to visit. Lovely tea."

"Yeah." Harry smiled, although it felt fake on his lips. "Lovely. If you don't mind, we need to be leaving now. Tha...."

"NO!" Mr. Lovegood screamed, pushing himself up and chucking himself towards the door. Everyone pulled out their wands, apart from Hermione. She walked forward, hands up to show she was defenseless.

"Mr. Lovegood?" She asked, stepping forward gently again. He looked at her, so much regret in his eyes. She noticed him glance towards the stairs, heartbreak? "Where's Luna..."

"He took her." The man sobbed, his eyes falling closed. "I wrote about Harry, then they took her. They said if I..."

"Who took her?" Harry asked though he knew exactly. Xenophilius Lovegood glanced around.

"Voldemort." He whispered. At the mention of the name, loud crashes sounded outside. Death Eaters flew around the building, that's when Draco head it...loud cackles. His aunties loud laughs. Gasping, Snape's words ringing in his ears, he turned towards the other there and took hold of them. With a crack and a pop, they were gone. 100s of miles traveled in a second. 

Suddenly, they were very much alone. In the middle of a small forest, they all looked up towards Draco. He ran his fingers through his hair, excitement in his stomach. He knew where to look next.

"I know where the next Horcrux is!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, eyes telling the rest of the group that he didn't believe that the next Horcrux could be where Draco was saying it was. "In Gringotts?"

"It's what I heard," Draco said, glancing at the bank from atop a roof they were sat on. He made eye contact with Harry, the brunette nodding slightly to show that he obviously believed the man, why lie now? "Obviously I can't be certain, but it makes sense."

"Do you believe it, Herm?" The ginger man asked, eyes wide in bewilderment. "Do you actually believe a Horcrux will be hidden within his aunties vault?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the fact Ron still thought he was trying to trap them, but turned to Hermione curious of what her answer would be too. It had been just over two months since he had joined them, he would have hoped that at least one of them would trust him properly; like he knew Harry did.

"It's plausible." The witch sighed, eyes falling to the tiles she sat on. It was clear she didn't like disagreeing with one of her oldest friends. Draco understood that, sending her a thankful smile. "Even unknowing of the power of the object, a supporter of Voldemort would be honored to hold an artifact that their master holds dearly. If any of his followers have it, it's her."

"I agree." Harry nodded, glancing back to the Gringotts doors to see two guards stood on the outside. His hand came up to rest on the bottom of Draco's back to show that he had full faith in the man. Draco grinned at him.

"Of course you do." Ron rolled his eyes, following his gaze. "Okay, even if I was to entertain the idea...how are we going to get in?"

"Not looking like this, that's for sure," Draco muttered. "Got any bright ideas, Hermione?"

"I have one." She nodded, though her eyes looked nervous. What kind of plan did she have? "It's incredibly stupid though. Reckless."

"Haven't all the plans been?" Ron asked an eyebrow raised high. Hermione ignored his sarcasm, hand falling to her bag, pulling the strap tighter on her shoulder.

"Not to mention the set up would be nearly impossible?" She continued, biting at her lip. "We could die."

"Then you can't do it." Draco insisted though he didn't know her plans. He shook his head. He needed them to carry on, for his mother's safety. For their safety. For the safety of the whole wizarding world.

"No...you can't," Hermione muttered, pulling her bag from around her shoulder. She handed it to Draco, not wanting any of the Malfoys to find any of the belongings in the bag. "But Harry, Ron, and I need to hand ourselves in at Malfoy manor. I kind of wish we had gotten caught now..."

"Are you crazy!" Harry whispered a scream. Draco had to nod in agreement, that was surely the worst of ideas. Bellatrix would kill them, literally on the spot. Their only hope would be his mother, and even she wouldn't be able to do much.

"Yes," Hermione muttered nervously, her mind already running 100 miles per hour. "But just do as I say, I'll be alright."

"And what will I do?" Draco asked.

"Prove to Ron we can trust you!" The girl grinned with a wink.

"What?" The blonde asked, eyes flicking from each person.

"This plan, the very possibility of us escaping is based on you," Hermione muttered, not daring to look up at the boys. She could feel Ron's glare on her. She rose to her knees, whispering as strictly as she could. "And let me tell you Malfoy. If you double-cross us, I'll find another way to escape. And when I do, you better keep running because Voldemort will look like a puppy in relation to my fury. You get me?"

~

With a pop, Draco appeared on a beach. The wind around him was strong, blowing against his clothes and hair rapidly. The coolness of sea particles blowing his way made him smile. The boy barely had any time to appreciate anything these days, so to see the waves hit against the clean beach was a thing of beauty. Grinning, the blonde man walked forward along the beach, towards a beautiful little Villa that he knew Bill to own. The house stood tall with vine, the brown-orange bricks prominent behind the green.

Arriving in front of the house, he knocked against the bright oak door. He suddenly felt nervous. What would Bill do as he saw him? Would the man kill on sight? He didn't have much time to ponder as the door flew open pretty much straight away. Just as he thought, Bill was straight on guard as he saw the blonde.

"Okay," Draco muttered, eyes crossing to look at the tip of the wand that had suddenly made contact with the tip of his nose. "This is going to take a lot of explaining."

"You have a minute." The ginger growled, his anger seemed to match that of Ron. A classic Weasley expression. Was he going to have a fight with every single one of them? Even the mother? "Then I rip you apart, piece by piece."

"Harry's in trouble." Draco started honestly, not keen on having a time limit to explain himself. How could he explain it all in a minute? Hello Bill. I turned up to help the golden trio. I have been helping them for a couple of months now. Ron hates me. Hermione is kinda becoming a close friend. Oh, and I'm kinda flirting with Harry Potter. "Ron and Hermione too! They've allowed themself to be captured."

"What?" Bill growled. "And why would they do that? Did you turn them in?"

"Of course not!!" Draco tutted, his patience wearing thin. "Look! I'm on a time limit. If you don't let me do what I have to do, your brother will die."

Bill's eyes shone brighter with anger. His fingers tightened around his wand, the tip digging further into the blonde's pale skin. He seemed to want to fight, but the fact that Ron might be in danger seemed to weigh heavily on his shoulders.

"What do you need?"

"Dobby," Draco spoke, pointing toward the door, his voice careful as he didn't want to seem intrusive. "Can I?"

Bill seemed to fight an inner conflict, but a few seconds later let himself open the door to his home. Draco bowed his head in thanks, entering the property with a raised eyebrow as he looked around. The decor was very minimal, but he guessed Bill and Fleur hadn't a reason to build home with their life looking likely to end any day.

"No Fleur?"

"Don't try and converse with me," Bill muttered, pointing to a room on the left. "He's in there, please knock."

Draco nodded, watching as the older Weasley walked out of the back door, into his garden. Once the ginger was gone, he walked to the room he had been told to go to and knocked. He waited for a good ten seconds before a little voice squeaked he should enter. Draco entered the room slowly, eyes widening at the way everything was set up. Dobby had his own bedroom here? At Malfoy Manor, he slept in the corner of any room he could, not that the blonde condoned it. When Draco first made eye contact with Dobby, the elf's eyes widened. He instantly became stiff-backed, almost proud. The stance told Draco he had grown in confidence since being set free by Harry.

"Dobby," Draco spoke; slowly approaching where the elf stood on his desk. It seemed he was trying to learn some potions, a cauldron lay smoking next to him. "How are you? Long time no see."

"It has been a long time Draco Malfoy." Dobby agreed, jumping from the desk and onto the seat in front of it. He grabbed Draco's hand, giving it a vigorous shake. "Dobby hadn't expected to see his old master again. Draco Malfoy was always kind to Dobby."

"As you were for me." Draco smiled, getting to his knees so he was the same height as the elf on the chair. "I need you Dobby."

"Dobby is a free elf sir," Dobby explained, pointing at an old sock wrapped around his neck as a scarf. "Dobby doesn't respond to orders anymore."

"Not an order," Draco promised. He couldn't help but smile at how far the elf had come since they had last met. "A favor really. Harry Potter needs you."

"Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked, his impossibly wide eyes becoming wider. "Is Harry Potter in danger?"

"Yeah..."

Draco continued on, telling Dobby about the plan and how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stuck in the Malfoy Manor. Quickly after hearing the story, Dobby agreed to save them. Draco grinned, he had done his part and it had been pulled off beautifully.

~~~

Draco stood helpless as the four appeared through a portal on the beach. Hermione falling to the floor, pale and in tears. The word MUDBLOOD carved into her skin, no doubt the work of his aunt.

He stood helpless as Harry cried, and screamed, and cried some more over Dobby's lifeless body.

He stood helpless as Ron looked up at him, the first time with thanks in his eyes. He had obviously got Dobby to them just in time.

He stood helpless, his arms wrapped around Hermione in comfort as they watched Harry dig a grave. Ron was inside with his brother; trying to explain why a Malfoy was with them. Why an ex Death Eater was helping them.

He stood helpless by Harry's side, as he sat by his elf friend's grave. Hermione was now gone. The dark night started to settle but neither man made a move, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"This is my fault," Harry muttered out of nowhere, as Draco decided to sit down next to him. The blonde shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest as he watched a single tear fall down the brunettes cheek. He reached a handout, letting it rest on the brunette's knee.

"No," Draco reassured though he wasn't sure his word would be that helpful. They had asked Dobby for help after all. "He wanted to help. There was nothing that could be done. Dobby completely adored you."

"I know that," Harry muttered, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands before turning to face Draco. He looked broken. Draco shuffled closer to him, allowing Harry to fall into his arms. He placed a small kiss on the brunette's forehead. "My love destroys people."

"Harry..."

"Don't even try and deny it," Harry muttered. "I'm toxic. Think of all the names. Dobby, Lily, James, Albus, Mad-Eye. Who's gonna die next under my love?"

"That's where you are wrong Harry." Draco half chuckled, looking up to the sky...at the stars. He used to think each little ball was a soul, it seemed stupid now. Why weren't the nights growing brighter under Voldemort than if that was so? "No-one is dying because you love them. People are dying because they love you."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked, following the boy's gaze.

"Voldemort isn't targeting people you love, he just isn't. He's targeting people who fight." Draco explained, allowing himself to look back towards the man. Harry noticed Draco's skin shimmered under the moonlight. "We fight because you allow us freedom because you make us want to be a better person and change the world. We understand the risks, but we know we would regret it more if we did nothing. You make us so strong. We fight because we love you.

"We?" Harry's gaze instantly dropped toward the blonde, surprise present in his eyes. He knew they had been touchy-feely but had Draco really used the L-word? Harry knew deep down he hadn't meant proper love, but it was something. Draco nodded. Eyes locked, neither of them dared move. They both knew it was wrong due to the current times, but the couldn't bring themselves to look away. Electricity connected them. Draco was the first to move. Almost as if under the imperious curse, he moved forward. Harry's eyes widened, but he made no attempt to move. He didn't want to move.

"Can I?" Draco whispered, as his nose brushed Harry's.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, his breath increasing in rate. His eyes fell closed.

With consent, Draco completed his movements, his lips falling in lock with Harry's. They didn't move for a few seconds, each frozen with their lips against the others in a long peck. It felt weird to both of them, not knowing how to move with another man. But as they relaxed, they slowly fell into a rhythm. Eager to deepen the kiss, Harry raised his hand and placed it lightly to the blonde boy's cheek before allowing himself to move his lips slowly. Draco followed suit, eyes falling closed as they fell into a Rhythm that both enjoyed.

As the kiss went on, hands started to explore as they fell back onto the sand. Draco, on top, let his hands find there way under Harry's shirt, somehow the feeling was different than when Harry had allowed him to wash his back. It was more erotic, both the boy's nipples lay hard on his muscular chest. Harry's hands had found their way to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Draco moaned into his mouth, an erection quickly growing in his jeans. He could feel Harry's own manhood against his.

Harry's hands quickly fell beneath Draco's trousers, hands coming into contact with bare cheek. He pushed the trousers down slightly, allowing himself to massage the full globes. His fingers dipped in between the cheeks, cheekily rubbing against the hole that lay there, waiting to be entered. Draco groaned into Harry's mouth once more, enjoying the boy's hands on his body. Draco's own hands traveled between their tangled formed, dipping into Harry's tight trousers. His hand came into contact with the hardest erection he had ever felt, Harry gasped out loud. The brunette's head fell back against the sand as Draco took hold of his manhood; stroking in painfully slow motions.

"You like that baby?" Draco growled, earning a nod. Harry's fingers were now in between Draco's arse cheek, two-fingers knuckle deep inside the man. Draco gasped, trying to match the motion of Harry's fingering to the handjob he was giving the man. Harry's fingers nudged something within the blonde.

"SHIT!" Draco moaned.

"Harry! Draco! Ron's about to add the hair we collected from the Death Eaters to the pol...Oh my god!"

Both boys jumped apart, ending up ten feet away from each other before daring to look up at Hermione. Draco quickly pulled his trousers back up his legs, as Harry arranged his erection so it wasn't sticking out of the top of his jeans. The girl herself was red in the face, had she actually seen that?

"Erm..." Draco muttered, brushing sand from his clothes. "We are coming..."

Hermione's cheeks deepened in red at his choice of words. Draco wanted to sink into a hole, sand could do that right? His choice of words couldn't have been worse. Harry half smirked, but it quickly fell when he remembered what he had just been seen doing.

"Erm..." She muttered. "Yeah, so come in when you're ready."

She turned and walked off. 

Harry and Draco turned to look at each other. They were both confused, even though everything made perfect sense. Harry sent Draco a small smile, brushing his fringe from his face. The blonde mimicked his smile, but he knew he really needed some time alone. Together they walked back to the house in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

"How are you doing Draco?" Hermione cackled through the lips of his aunty. They had just managed to get through the Gringotts security and were being escorted downward by an imperioused Goblin. Draco cringed, seeing Hermione in his aunt's body was quite peculiar. He felt she would kill him at any moment.

"I've been better." He admitted, climbing into one of the carts that would lead them to the vault in question. "Now can you stop talking please?"

"Why?' Hermione grinned, climbing in next to him. Harry and Ron followed after him, but neither looked his way. Ron had gone back to being annoyed at his existence, and he and Harry hadn't spoken since the night before. The kiss, and sexual activity, hung between them like stale fruit ready to fall from a tree. "Is it creeping you out?"

"Very much so." The blonde chuckled, searching for any telltale signs to differentiate her from his actual aunty. There was one, the kindness that lay behind his eyes. No insanity, just pure kindness. The cart started moving, Draco's hand shot straight to Hermione's. He could feel Ron's glare but ignored it. "Oh God, I hate thhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiis"

The cart plummeted down a steep railway, looping in the middle. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tighter, earning only a cackle from the witch. Harry beside him looked green, while Ron hardly moved a muscle; even in his face. Draco wasn't quite sure the man was human anymore, could he really be that emotionless at a time like this? Halfway down the slope they came across a waterfall, running right through it they became completely soaked. Before their eyes, disguises started wearing off.

Hermione became herself again, and Ron earned back his freckles. Harry's scar formed once more and Draco's blonde locks were as bright as ever. The cart came to a stop. With a loud siren, the floor fell through. They were falling. Draco could feel the air run through his hair, the ground getting closer at an alarming rate, but as they reached the ground a pocket of air-cushioned their blow. They all looked to Hermione, who had her wand in hand. She had obviously stopped their fall. Draco sent her a nod in thanks before looking around. They were in a large cavern, miles below London. Further down than a majority of the vaults.

"Imperio." The blonde shouted as the Goblin in front of him started to come round from the spell, once more he became a puppet. "Take us to Bellatrix's volt, okay?"

The goblin walked ahead, they all followed behind him. The goblin swayed happily as he walked, Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His freedom was now non-existent, what if it were Voldemort doing this? The Goblin would probably die.

"Does anyone want to tell me what that was?" Ron was the first to speak on the matter, glancing upward towards the falling water. "Why are we us again?"

"It's an enchanted waterfall." Hermione smiled, though her senses kept high. Her eyes darted around, ready for any form of attack that could spring out. Surely people would come at the sound of the alarm? "Ironically, it washes enchantments away. I should have guessed they would have one in here."

"Well forget about it now," Harry spoke. Draco jumped, he hadn't expected the man to speak. He hadn't heard it since the night before, moaning in his ear. The blonde scolded himself, looking to the floor in embarrassment. Harry sent him a funny look, half stern but half...loving? "Draco, do you know how long until we get to the vault now?"

"I've only been to Bella's once," Draco said, looking toward the goblin that guided them. They had started down a tunnel of the cavern, it was hidden from the main vaults. They were obviously very much for the rich. "But I'm sure it's two down from my mothers, and that is....this one."

Draco stopped outside a volt, looking up at the high doors. The Goblin also stopped, placing his hand on the metal. Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, the door started to sink away. The vault ahead was full of treasures. Mountains of gold, much more than Draco knew his aunty to own.

"Is that my..." Draco muttered, eyes catching sight of a golden pocket watch that he had lost at the age of twelve. A look from Harry cut his sentence short, it didn't matter now. They all walked into the vault, and the metal doors reappeared behind them. Ron jumped around in a panic, his eyes widening ten times their size.

"Christ." He gasped. "We are fucking locked in."

"Don't worry," Harry smirked towards him, humored at his freak out. "We still have the goblin."

"Yeah..." Ron muttered, swallowing his panic. He still looked shaken. "We have the goblin. So, what are we looking for? Malfoy?"

"I don't know." The blonde muttered honestly, he looked up at the piles of treasure. Nothing seemed unique, nothing out of the ordinary; there wouldn't be. "I've never seen a Horcrux before."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered, stepping forward. "That's the thing that makes them dangerous. You could be wearing one, and you wouldn't know it."

Draco's eyes fell to the ring his father had given him after 3rd-year exams, he suddenly felt uneasy. "Oh, great..."

Harry laughed beside him, nudging him with his elbow. Draco jumped slightly at the contact, surprised the boy had allowed himself so close. "Don't worry, that's not a Horcrux...it's that cup."

The group looked up the pile in the midsection of the vault. A top of it laid a cup, small, not very flashy. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know Harry?" She asked, straining her neck to look closer at it.

"It's like it speaks to me."

"Well, that's not creepy..." Ron said, eyes very much still planted on the door and goblin.

"The cup speaks to you?" Draco asked, eyes wide. "Voices...?"

"A feeling," Harry muttered, glancing around the room. No other object made him feel how the cup did. "It's like I vibe with the soul inside the cup."

"And you are sure?"

"100%" The brunette man responded, already walking towards the middle pile. He lifted a leg, foot coming down on the other treasures. As soon as he stepped on them, they began to multiply. The four of them jumped back in shock, a multiplying charm! Draco fell backward, narrowly missing another pile.

"Fuck," Harry spoke, running up the pile as the treasures started building up beneath his feet. He could see the cup, but it was like running up the wrong way on an escalator. He was making hardly any progress. As he ran faster his feet gave away beneath him, he fell to his knees with a squeak. The pile around him kept growing, the multiplying treasures quickly rising towards the cup. If he didn't get to the cup soon, it would vanish among the gold. They would drown beneath it.

"The sword!"

Gasping, Draco turned to a confused Ron and ripped the sword from his hands. With a grunt, he threw his arm back and chucked the sword as hard as he could towards Harry. The brunette grinned at the blonde, reaching up to catch it in one hand before turning and stretching for the cup. He poked the sword through one of the handles, letting it fall onto the blade with a triumphant laugh. Turning on to his back, he slid down the rising pile; coming to a stop at Draco's feet.

"Let's get out of here!"

~~~

Sighing, Draco fell back onto his bed with a groan. The escape from Gringotts had been traumatic, and they all had decided that they just wanted to forget about it...especially the Dragon. It was only 5 pm, but Hermione suggested they set up camp rather than look for the next Horcrux. They had destroyed the second, she felt they deserved a rest. Harry had gone to protest, but looking from Ron's tired eyes to Draco's constantly yawning mouth he agreed.

Draco turned onto his side to face the fabric wall of the tent, a large yawn left his lips and he felt his eyelids falling at a rapid rate. He fell asleep unaware of the wizard just 4 feet away. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry, watching her friend stare at the blonde boys sleeping figure from where he sat at the 'kitchen' table. His face held a frown. Hermione felt helpless, she didn't know what she could do for Harry. Her eyes darted towards Ron, she couldn't even kickstart her own love life. With a sigh, she looked back at Harry.

She found it difficult. Normally she would walk up to him and give him a hug, before giving him some advice. Only, for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say. It wasn't the fact he may be gay, that would have been an easy one. It was the fact that not four months before the only look he had given the blonde was one of hate. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to sort it out. The tension could bring trouble.

~~~

Draco gasped as his eyes flew open, from the darkness he could tell that it must be the middle of the night. His body was slick with sweat, dreaming of the night that Charity Burbage had died had become a common occurrence for him.

He looked around, two of the other beds were full. Harry, lay on his back, silently sleeping. Ron lay on the bed next to his, snoring as loud as a lion. Pushing himself up, he walked to the living quarters of the tent to find Hermione sat at the table, reading a book. He walked closer, it was on sexuality and how to spot it. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Got something to tell me?" He joked, even though he knew exactly what she was reading about, and why. Hermione jumped, eyes quickly darting towards the blonde. She glared. 

"Jesus, could you please announce yourself?"

"Sorry," Draco said, taking the seat opposite her with a small smile. She rolled her eyes, gaze falling back to her book. Draco let his hands fall together on the table in front of him, just waiting for the girl to mention something. When she didn't, he spoke instead. "You have a book on sexuality?"

"Would you believe I risked being seen in a muggle book shop?"

"To be honest?" Draco asked, laughing at the witch's knowing look. "Yes, I would. You ain't the gay one, are you?"

"No." The witch smiled, her eyebrow-raising slightly. She decided to play along, Draco could talk in whichever terms made him feel comfortable. "But I think someone I know might be...well, actually a couple of people."

Draco bit his lip, he felt his pale cheeks heat up. He knew she was talking about him and Harry, he'd have to be a complete idiot not to work it out. She had walked in on them, while he was taking two fingers up the arse. "Well, nothing bad about that."

"I agree." Hermione smiled towards him, flicking to the next page. "I've been reading about some telltale signs, it's actually quite an interesting read."

"Really?" The boy asked. "What does the book say?"

"There will be a lack of women in male homosexual's life." The witch read, glancing up towards the Malfoy heir with a grin. Draco's eye fell, he chuckled lightly. "Basically means they never really had a girlfriend."

Draco thought back to the girlfriends he had been with in the past. At the time they had felt like trophies but now felt like wastes of time. He sighed, check. He had also quite enjoyed Lysanders company, which he had experienced for ten minutes, more than all of his ex's together.

"Interesting." The blonde smiled. "What else is a telltale sign of being gay?"

"You tell me Draco..."

"Well, I suppose..." Draco's eyes traveled to the sleeping man he could see through the doorway to the bedroom. He watched the man yawn in his sleep, turning over to take a more comfortable position. "If you enjoy kissing a guy. If it makes you feel kinda good. Herm...I think I'm..."

Draco trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't know what it was, it wasn't really a subject he had let himself think about in the past. He had been too caught up in family drama to even think of falling in love with anyone; let alone someone of the same gender.

"I know." She smiled. "And it's okay."

Draco smiled back, eyes falling to the wood of the tabletop. "You won't tell anyone, will you? Not even..."

"Of course not." She promised, hand coming out to rest on top of the boys with a squeeze. He felt instantly better, he trusted her to keep her word. "But if it helps, I think he's just as confused with this as you are."

"Yeah..." Draco muttered, eyes suddenly feeling very droopy. A yawn left his lip, much to his own surprise. Hermione only giggled. "I'm sorry Hermione, I think my beds calling again."

"Understandable." She said. "It's been a long day. You should sleep up, we've got another one ahead."

"Yeah." Draco sighed, standing up with a frown on his face. He went to turn away but stopped. "In a fucked up way, I'm gonna miss this when it's all over. The end is near, I can sense it."

"Why are you going to miss it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well..." Draco muttered, a blush sweeping over him. "I'm gonna miss you guys. It's been nice to have...f..."

"Friends." Hermione finished for him, a kind smile gracing her thin lips. "It may have only been months Draco, but it feels like a lifetime. You've saved my back from stray curses, as much have I have yours. Petty school feuds play no part in real life, I reckon our friendship will see years go by. Now, off to bed. I'll be there soon."

Draco fell back to sleep easily that night, his mind was free and heart full.


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry," Hermione whispered, but the low tone was still enough to startle Draco from his slumber. He could hear the other three in the living quarters, clearly disagreeing. Raising an eyebrow, he turned over to get a better listen. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"She's got a point, Harry," Ron muttered, yet he sounded unsure of who he should be siding with. Draco pushed himself up to hear more of the conversation. What had made them argue all of a sudden. "Why would you know who hide one there?"

"Because it meant as much to him as it does to me." Harry all but spat. Draco's eye widened at the venom in the boy's speech. "Don't you see, he too grew up in a family he didn't want to be in. Hogwarts was his home. I saw it when I was in Dumbledore's memory. He grew up in orphanages..."

"After he killed his parents." Hermione gasped incredulously.

"That's beside the point!"

"What do you mean Harold?" Hermione questioned, Draco flinched at her tone. "That is exactly the point. He chose his fate, in a way you didn't. Hogwarts was your savior, while it was just a place he ended up. It was also the place Dumbledore dwelled, do you really think he would risk going back just to hide one?"

"No." Harry chuckled, with a tut. "I don't think that at all, but what if the object was an artifact that belonged to the castle? What if he made it in his last year there? A perfect hiding place, it would never stand out."

"It makes no sense!" Ron shook his head.

"No," Draco said through the wall, they all fell silent. Hermione popped her head around the fabric wall a sorry smile. Harry was next, still looking pissed at the others. Ron just looked tired, hadn't he slept the longest? "It's doesn't make sense, but you're placing logic against a man trying to cheat death. Hogwarts was the place he grew up, yes...but I don't think that would be enough for him to hide one there. But, it was also the place in which he originated the plan's for the Horcrux's; that may mean something. Also, imagine you enchanted a Hogwarts object, you'd want to remember the place at which it belonged."

"Red, Blue, Green, or Yellow," Hermione muttered. Draco grinned, that's exactly what he was thinking...if Hermione thought it to then he must have been onto something. "Not Slytherin", she muttered. "Even if he is notorious for his ego, he could see the flaw in that. It would be detected almost immediately by anyone looking. Gryffindor?"

"No way," Harry spoke, almost laughing at the thought of it. "For that, he's too proud, it would be like blasphemy to a Slytherin."

"So we are looking at Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes at the newest information. They were looking for a random item that just so happened to relate to one of the two houses. "Well, that doesn't narrow it down."

"No," Draco said. "I agree with Weasley. So...how do we go about this?"

"Well we can't apparate," Hermione muttered, running her hand through her hair to remove a strand from her face. "What about the shrieking shack?"

"That was filled in the third year." Harry chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow from Draco. What had happened in the third year? "Once we got Sirius out, Snape filled it in. But there is one in the sweet shop!"

"So..." Ron said, trying to get his thoughts straight. "We are going to walk through Hogsmeade and break into a shop to get to Hogwarts. Isn't that a death wish?"

"Yes," Hermione muttered. "But it's the only plan we have."

~~~

"How are you feeling?" Draco muttered, sitting down next to Harry at the table. Hermione had gone out for supplies, she had dragged out Ron with her. Draco suspected it was to give them time alone.

"Wonderful." The brunette muttered, looking through this weird map, footprints moving all over it. Draco could see by the tension in his jaw that the boy wasn't in fact as good as he had said he was.

"And now the truth?"

Harry glanced at the blonde, but a sigh ran through his body upon looking into the dark eyes of his old enemy. He just couldn't bring himself to lie to the man about the way he was feeling anymore. "It's just all getting a bit too much."

"Finding the Horcrux's?"

"No." Harry half-smiled, no one felt as much pressure as he did. "Believe me that's the easy part. It's the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Draco asked, he had heard a story of a prophecy about Harry and The Dark Lord, but only a certain few got to hear about the contents. He hadn't been in Voldemort's inner circle.

"One must die," Harry muttered, yet a smile lingered. "Funny isn't it? I may be doing all this now, just to die as it may be my destiny."

"Well, that is shit."

Harry threw his head back in laughter. That was one way of putting it, he couldn't imagine it got much worse. "It is a bit shit. If I don't stop him, no one can. It's just a lot of pressure."

"I'd be tense too," Draco admitted, placing his hand to Harry's thigh and giving a squeeze. Harry stared at the hand for a short while but made no move. His gaze rose to Draco's. "But don't stress yourself out too much..."

"I don't think I'm gonna be distressed until after the war," Harry admitted, a small shrug at reality. Draco bit his lip, turning towards the boy with an unsure giggle. They had started to get frisky already, so could he suggest something.

"I could help you try." The blonde offered, pale cheeks turned red.

"You mean?" Harry blushed.

"I mean." Draco flashed his signature smirk for the first time in months. "So you wanna?"

"Like fully?" Harry bit his lip, forgetting his feigned straightness. "Or just hand stuff?"

"Let me surprise you."

Draco stood, pushing Harry's chair back a bit. The blonde quickly got to his knees, a small smirk up to the brunettes partly shocked gaze. Draco's hand came up to rest against the chosen ones bulge, due to the fact he was wearing sweatpants he could feel that Harry was half hard already. He slowly started to work his hand over the man's erection, grinning as Harry's eyes fell partially closed at the feeling.

"So tell me, baby," Draco spoke, his voice deeper than normal. Harry raised an eyebrow, his breath much faster than usual; Draco's hand quickened. "Has anyone ever sucked you off before?"

"N..no." The brunette muttered, biting his lips as he raised his hips to meet the rhythm of Draco's hand.

"Would you like me to?" Draco teased, he was hard in his jeans. His erection was almost painful, but he refused to shift from Harry's pleasure. "Would you like me to suck that big hard cock of yours? Lick up and down your long shaft, take each of your balls into my mouth?"

"Please Draco..." Harry whined. "Please baby."

"Very well." Draco reached up to the boy's waistband, pulling his sweatpants and boxer shorts to his knees. His dick sprang free, Draco gasped. The boy was insanely hard, dripping so much more pre-cum than he had thought possible. Grinning at the needy look on Harry's face, the blonde took hold of the brunette's erection. Harry gasped as Draco gave him a test stroke.

"You like that baby?" Draco asked, stroking it the way he would his own. Harry nodded, seemingly unable to speak. Satisfied, Draco leaned forward and gave the hard prick a testing lick. It wasn't too bad so, with much more enthusiasm, he let his tongue slowly circle around the sensitive head; lapping up the salty pre-cum. He watched Harry as he let his tongue dance, the way the boy's eyes scrunched up in pleasure was beautiful. "Mmmmmm."

"Please...." Harry gasped out. "Don't tease."

Chuckling, Draco gave Harry his wish and took him as deep into his mouth as he could, humming at how good the stretch felt in his jaw. The vibrations seemed to affect Harry in a good way, he let himself moan again. Hollowing his cheek, he allowed himself to start bobbing up and down. Harry's head fell against the back of the chair he was sat on, Draco smiled around the cock as he sucked; he had never seen the boy so happy. The ecstasy the boy seemed to be experiencing pushed Draco further, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster; all while playing with the man's balls.

"Stop!"

Draco came to a quick halt, pulling of Harry with a shocked gasp. He looked up at the boy, scared he had hurt him. 

"What?" Draco asked. "What happened?"

Harry's eyes were dark, his dick red from how hard it had become. The brunette grinned at Draco, lifting the boy to his feet. Within seconds the blonde had been turned towards the table, his pants pulled down around his ankles to expose his arse, and bent over the surface. Draco moaned at the force, hand coming down to meet his cock. If this was what it felt like to be dominated, he could get used to it. Harry bent over him, his cock sliding between the blonde's cheeks so it was sandwiched there; not actually penetrating. Draco couldn't help but rut back against it, eager to get it inside of him. "I couldn't cum yet, not until I've sorted you out."

Harry's cock left his cheeks, suddenly leaving the boy feeling very alone. The next second he heard Harry spit, cold wet moisture coming to rest against his hole. He felt Harry rub the makeshift lubricant around his hole, but the boy suddenly let his middle finger enter Draco; all the way to the top. Draco gasped, face pressed against the wood of the table as Harry pulled the finger in and out of his ass at a dangerously slow pace. It wasn't enough, he still felt empty. He couldn't speak, so he rutted his ass-backward. Harry got the message because soon enough he had two fingers buried within him. Draco moaned out.

"God Harry," Draco muttered as the boy rubbed his prostate, he heard the man chuckle. "That feels so fucking good."

"I knew you would like it." Harry chuckled, watching the way Draco's hole clenched around his fingers as he fucked it. He couldn't wait to get his cock in there, how tight would it feel then? Harry almost came at the thought. "Do you want my cock now? Are you ready for me darling?"

"Can we get in bed?" Draco asked as Harry pulled his fingers out. He pushed himself up from the table, turning and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. He placed a lingering kiss to the boy's lips. "I want you to fuck me missionary. I want to look at you while we fuck."

"Sure."

Grinning, Draco pulled Harry to his bed. Once they had got there, Draco lay down on his back and Harry got between his legs. Harry's fingers found Draco's hole once more, slowly working to stretch the boy out as much as he could. Draco grinned, head falling back against his pillow in ecstasy once more.

"Fuck me," Draco whined. "Please, fuck me."

Harry didn't need telling twice. Pulling his fingers from the boy, he quickly lined his dick up to Draco's entrance. He pushed in, watching in shock as the hole of his lover stretched to impressive width to accommodate his size. He looked up as he heard a whimper, Draco's eyes were closed tight. The boy had bit his lip so hard, blood was running down his chin. Harry reached up, wiping the red away with his thumb before placing a hand to the blondes cheek. Harry dared not to move his hips, even though the tightness was almost unbearable. He felt like he could come with any number of movements, not to mention the clenching that Draco was unwillingly doing.

"Babe?" Harry muttered.

"It hurts a bit," Draco whispered. His arms came up around Harry's neck, pulling the boy closer for comfort. Draco's legs came to lock around Harry's waist, hoping to ease the pain a bit; if anything it pushed him deeper.

"Would you like me to pull out?" Harry asked, hand coming down to claps Draco's now half-hard cock. He focused on pumping the blondes lengths, hoping some pleasure would subside the discomfort. Draco grew firmer in his hand, as he breathed in and out.

"No." Draco shooked his head. "It's easing, it feels nice; in a weird way. It's burning, but I feel full. Just, can you wait a minute?"

"Of course baby." Harry chuckled, leaning forward to give the blonde a kiss. Draco grinned, returning the favor, it wasn't hot but loving. Slowly, but surely, the blonde's discomfort subsided, replaced with an erotic throb. Draco sent Harry a nod, and the brunette risked a thrust. Draco moaned out, pure lust in his eyes as he looked up at the brunette. Harry grinned, pulling out and pushing in a bit harder this time. Draco screamed in pleasure.

"Harder." The blonde begged. "Fuck me harder."

Taking instruction, Harry allowed his hips to move in a way he didn't know they could. Slowly but surely tension built, both quickly reaching the climax they desperately searched for. The skin on skin, the smell of pure sweat; they both came. Draco shot up Harry's chest, the clenching of the boy's muscle spurring, Harry, to cum deep inside the blonde. Harry fell forward, sticky chest coming in to contact with his lovers. Instead of pushing him away, Draco held him close. The blonde's hand came up to stroke the brunette's hair as he came down from his climax.

"Round two," Draco muttered. "This time you on the bottom."

~~~

"Wow." Harry flopped back onto his bed, whole body glistening with sweat. Draco, body experiencing the same glow, placed his head onto the boy's chest. He let himself regulate his heavy breathing to the sound of Harry's heartbeat. "Just wow."

"You can say that again." The blonde chuckled. "Does it always feel like that?"

"I don't think it does." The brunette muttered, a smile making refuge on his lips. All thoughts of the Prophecy seemed to have taken a backbench to what had just happened. How did it feel equally good giving and taking? "My hole feels so loose."

Draco glanced upward, biting his lips at the Brunettes gaze. He didn't seem too concerned. "Only, in a good way. Can I ask you something, Harry?"

"Sure you can," Harry muttered, a yawn escaping his lips. Draco could see the boy's eyes starting to droop, they had used up a bit of energy.

"Are you gay?" He asked, a rippling nervousness taking over his body. "I mean, you don't have to tell me..."

"Nah." Harry chuckled. "It's okay. I've been thinking about it actually. I think I'm Bi-Sexual. I definitely still find women attractive, but I've just now realized I've been checking men out all my life. Ron. Fred, George, and Wood in the quidditch showers. Seamus. How about you?"

Draco thought about it for a moment, had he never noticed. He sighed, with a shrug. "I can't say I've had feelings about women. At school, I've had girlfriends, but merely for image rather than actual love. I've always found men hot, I can't deny that now. But yeah; I'm fully gay."

"Cool." Harry smiled, hand coming up to play with Draco's hair at the nape of his neck. Draco grinned, burying his face into the brunette's skin. "And how do you feel about me? Purely just sexual?"

"I don't think so." The blonde man blushed, not daring to look upwards as he spilled his heart. "I can't say I'm in love with you, that would be a lie. I can say that I really like you, more than I like Hermione or Ron. I think I might fancy you."

"Inevitable really."

Draco reached down and smacked the boys ass under the covers. Harry only laughed harder. "What about me then? Do you like me?"

"Wholeheartedly."

~

"Ronald!"

"I just don't get why we needed all this stuff?" The ginger boy sighed, glancing down at the two bags in his hands. They had used the last of Hermione's Polyjuice to go shopping in a muggle shop.

"Because we don't know how much longer we are gonna be out here!" Hermione tutted.

"I just think it was a chance for you to spend time with me," Ron smirked as a blush came over the witches face. She turned to the boy, a raised eyebrow. She was almost daring him to say another word, to confirm her suspicions.

"And why would I want to do that Ronald?" The witch asked, not daring to look away in fear the scene around her would melt away. She could feel the boy's strong gaze.

"I guess I just thought..."

"Thought?" Was this really going to happen now?

"You know..."

"Actually I don't Ronald." She lied, a feigned sense of contentment. Maybe him chickening out wouldn't be too bad. They could talk it through another day, maybe after the war. "I don't have the ability to read minds."

"I just thought," Ron repeated, suddenly looking nervous. He glanced at the ground. "I mean, we hold hands and we hug."

"I do all that with Harry," Hermione muttered. "Besides, aren't all friends like that?"

"Oh come off it Hermione." The ginger-haired boy rolled his eyes at her excuse. "We all know Harry's different!"

"Different?"

"Different," Ron repeated. "I am sure there would be more chance of him falling in love with me than you."

"You know?" Hermione questioned, eyebrow raised.

"He told you?"

"I presumed." Hermione lied, trying not to remember the image of Harry's fingers in Draco's arse.

"So did I." He grinned. "So now what's your excuse for not liking me?"

"I don't have one," Hermione admitted, running her hand through her fringe as it fell in front of her eyes. "I just think this is a very inappropriate time to be discussing anything like this. We could die."

"So what better time?" Ron asked. "If I die, I want you to know how I feel about you."

"Please don't say it," Hermione muttered. "I don't want to hear it."

"But why not?"

Hermione turned away, raising her wand to the protective barriers around the tent. She opened a doorway wide enough for the both of them, then closed it again as they walked through. They continued towards the tent.

"I just don't think I could handle losing you if we were official." She admitted, not looking at the boy as they both entered the tent. Placing the bags they held on the table, they walked into the bedroom area to greet the others as the other rooms seemed to be empty. They both stopped dead. Harry and Draco moaned into each other mouths, quite visually naked. Harry rolled them over, placing his tan body atop of the pale form of the other. Hermione looked towards Ron. Ron sniggered, causing the two wizards to jump apart. Harry pulled the blanket up over their bodies.

"Different." Ron chuckled.

"Different." Hermione agreed, pulling the flap to the bedroom door shut and turning away.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco walked around the edge of the protective wards, a sigh falling from his lips. He had had the best week of his life, sleeping with Harry, but somehow everyone preparing to travel to Hogwarts made it seem like they were moving from the good memories in order to create new bad ones. Couldn't they just stay in the forest a bit longer? Of course, he knew rationally that they couldn't, but it didn't stop him hoping.

He walked for another couple of minutes, being careful to take the mind of where Hermione had said he could walk. He knew if he exited the barriers he wouldn't be protected, snatchers would be able to see him if they were around.

As he walked, his mind lingered a few feet behind, images of him and Harry in bed swimming around in his head. He could still feel the brunettes soft lips against his own, his callous hands pressed against every inch of his body. A grin crawled up Draco's cheeks, the longing for Harry to be pressed against him once more taking over his whole being.

He took another step before a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. He let out a little squeak and went to grab his wand before looking up and noticing a smirking brunette stood behind him. Harry took a step back, much to the blonde's disappointment. "You were about to step passed the barrier."

"Couldn't you have just told me that?" Draco asked, looking down at his shirt; patting down the creases that the boy had caused. Harry chuckled, stepping forward again and rubbing down some of the creases himself. Draco bit his lips, arms coming up around the man's neck.

"I could have." Harry chuckled deeply, mouth coming to hover by the blonde's ear. Draco's breath caught. "But where's the fun in that?"

Harry pulled his head back, looking Draco in the eyes. Instead of a smirk, his face now held a genuine smile; innocent almost. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips. Draco jumped slightly but sunk into it. It wasn't heated, just gentle and passionate.

"Wow," Draco muttered, forehead resting against the other man as their lips parted. "That was unexpected. I thought last night was a one-off."

"You told me you liked me." Harry raised an eyebrow, his face remaining as friendly as ever. "Was that just post-sex gibberish?"

"Of course I like you." Draco smiled, hands coming down to clasp Harry's. The brunette glanced downward, one side of his lips cocking upward slightly. His thumb stroked across the back of Draco's hand before he looked back up. "It's just, with everything going on. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. I didn't think it would be wise to discuss this kind of thing."

"Maybe not." Harry chuckled, dropping one of Draco's hands but clasping tightly to the other as he turned and started off towards the tent. Draco followed him, not wanting to let go. They walked slowly, clasped hands swinging in between them. "But we still have tonight. Hermione and Ron think we should have a chill night. A couple of drinks, butterbeer I'm afraid, and board games. Tonight's our last night alone if all goes well tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Is it wise?" Draco asked.

"Probably not," Harry said, shrugging lightly. "But we deserve it."

"That we do," Draco agreed, thinking back to all that had been doing over the last couple of months. They had all been nearly killed multiple times, that really took a toll on you. "I can't wait till this is all over. You know what the first thing I'm going to do is?"

"No." Harry smiled, eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to have a bath." Draco shrugged, he hadn't had a proper soak in months; just quick washes. "Just sit back, with a bubble bath and a bottle of wine. Probably seems like a weak start to a new world?"

"No." Harry chuckled, pulling open the flaps of the tent. They both entered. "Actually, I think it sounds really nice if I can join you that is. Come on, I need you to help me pack some stuff into Herms bag."

~~~

"Let's play truth or dare," Draco said, standing up from where he was perched on his bed to sit on Harry's. They had just finished playing a game of monopoly, a very poor choice as Ron had spent the first half an hour thinking the pieces would move by themselves. The rest looked up, before looking around each other. Harry, who was now sat up next to him, shrugged.

"Sure." The brunette muttered, glancing at his two life long friends. Ron nodded, as Hermione stood up and perched on the ginger's bed; she was clearly up for playing too. Harry noticed Hermione sit closer to the man than usual. "You gonna go first?"

"Sure," Draco said, taking a sip of butterbeer. He placed it down on the bedside table before looking back up at the group. "Hermione, truth, or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione chose, her cheeks reddening slightly as Ron sent her a teasing glance for not picking a dare.

"Great." The blonde said, running his fingers through his hair as he formulated ideas for questions in his brain. It was getting hard to think, Harry had moved closer to him so they were thigh to thigh. The skin under his pajama trousers heated up. "If you could bring one great wizard back from the dead for a dinner party, who would it be?"

"That's a hard one." Hermione gasped, brow creasing. "I'm mean there are just loads of amazing wizards, each could teach me different things. I think if I had to choose though it would be Nicholas Flammel, could you imagine all those years of knowledge?"

"I can," Ron muttered, his body shuddering slightly. "I reckon he could go on for years."

"Centuries." Harry laughed, watching Ron's less than amused face; Professor Bins had been bad enough. "But yeah, good reply Herm."

"Thank you." The witch grinning, pulling her arms and legs to her chest. "Okay, it's my turn now? Is that how this game works?"

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"Exciting." The witches' grin grew considerably. "Ronald, when we were in school did you ever really try to do work? Or did you purposely leave it till last minute for me to help?"

"Hey," Ron laughed slightly. "I'm meant to pick Truth or Dare...."

"Just answer!" Hermione chuckled.

"Honestly?" Ron chuckled, cheeks reddening slightly. His hand came up to scratch the back of his neck. "I waited in every lesson but DADA..."

"He asked me about that." Harry teased the boy, who went a deeper shade of red. Draco chuckled at the exchange, turning to the group more; so his knee was partially resting against Harry's. The brunette smiled lightly but made no move to look at him. Instead, his hand came to rest on the blonde's thigh.

"You mad?" Ron asked Hermione, who rolled her eyes but still held a grin.

"I always knew." Hermione laughed, pulling a pillow from the top of her bed and chucking it against Ron's head; the boy laughed. "I just wanted to hear you say it. It's your turn now."

"Yeah," Ron muttered, turning towards the other two boys. Harry knew a question was coming his way, his mate would not be asking Draco a question. "Harry, truth, or dare?"

"Truth," Harry muttered, his eyes focused on Ron who's face was scrunched up in thought.

"When did you first notice your attraction towards lads?" The ginger boy asked. Hermione sent him a glare, but a glance towards Harry told him that she wanted to know too. Harry shrugged slightly, he wasn't too bothered about sharing considering they had walked in on them.

"I don't really know." The boy replied, the pattern on his Pajama bottoms suddenly became very interesting. He sighed. "I guess if I really think about it, boys have always interested me as much as girls...but I assumed it was because I hadn't any friends for eleven years. Then I crushed on Cho, and I didn't really give the boy thing another thought; why would I? I've been an outcast my whole life, always a name in people's mouths. Why would I give them something else to talk about?"

"It's very brave of you to tell us that Harry," Hermione muttered, biting her lips nervously. "But you could have told us."

"I never really knew it myself." Harry chuckled, glancing up. "Does that answer your question, Ron?"

"A bit too deeply." The boy laughed, but his face held no malice. He smiled at his friend, kindness radiating. "It's your go."

"Of course." Harry chuckled, turning towards Draco. The blonde raised an eyebrow, his hand dropping from Harry's back. "Truth or Dare Draco?"

"Truth." The blonde, not feeling like he was up to a dare with the way Harry was looking at him. It was like the boy was looking through him, into his mind; looking for the perfect question to ask. He seemed to find it quickly.

"What was the final straw?"

"Huh?" The blonde hummed, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you leave? Why come and find us?"

"I told you," Draco said, a small shrug of confusion. "I decided it would be better for my mother and me if Voldemort was gone."

"I know." Harry said, "but what was the actual point that made you think you couldn't stand back anymore?"

Draco's eyes dropped, remembering back to the meeting where Voldemort announced that they hadn't managed to kill Harry; he remembered his Professor in the air. He let out a shaky breath, a tear rolled from his cheek at the memory. Harry's smile dropped, his hand came to rest on the boy's knee. Hermione shot to her feet. Ron leaned forward.

"Forget I as..." Harry started, but Draco shook his head. Maybe if he told them the story, it would give them a new sense of fury when they finally faced Voldemort in battle.

"I watched him murder a Professor," Draco muttered, eyes falling closed as more tears threatened to escape. He shook his head, willing himself to stop being a wimp.

"A Hogwarts Professor?" Hermione gasped slightly.

"The muggle studies professor," Draco muttered, shaking his head. "He left her with no chance to defend herself. He immobilized her, killed her for entertainment, then fed her to the snake. It was then I knew that I couldn't do it anymore, so when the opportunity arose to leave I took it. I would have walked out then, but I'd have ended up as snake food too."

"That's completely horrifying." Hermione muttered, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Look boys, let's just get to bed now?" 

The boys nodded, and quickly they all fell into place. Ron fell into his bed and Hermione into her own. Harry fell back on his bed, Draco falling next to him. Harry held him all night, and for the first time in weeks, his dreams lay dormant.


	14. Chapter 14

"So what was it like?" Ron pestered Draco, causing the blonde to blush. They were sat just outside the town of Hogsmeade, it was early evening and they were waiting till the fall of night to make their move. Hermione had set up the tent once more and set the protective enchantments.

"I mean..." Draco muttered, glancing towards Harry who only rolled his eyes his mates line of questions. Hermione played no attention as she flicked through a spellbook. "It was nice. I mean it hurt at first, but once he was in...it felt kinda nice."

"So it didn't feel weird?"

"Why are you asking Ronald?" Harry asked, raised an eyebrow as he fanned the fire he had created. "You waiting for your turn?"

"Behave." The boy tutted. "Just curious." He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, brow furrowed. "Are you two boyfriends now?"

"Ronald." Hermione gasped, glancing up from her book with an incredulous look upon her face.

"What?"

"That's a bit much to ask." Hermione sighed, turning to her next page as she glared at the boy. Harry and Draco shared an amused look, the questions really didn't bother them; it was distracting in fact. "Leave them alone."

"I was just asking!" He shrugged, gaze dropping to Harry. The brunette tried to ignore the boy's look, he slowly poked the fire with a stick. As Ron's gaze lingered, he began to sweat.

"We like each other. " The brunette sighed, glancing at Draco who just chuckled at how easily he broke. "Don't we Malfoy?"

"Yeah," The blonde agreed. His gaze stayed on Harry though, was the man being serious? Or was he just trying to please Ron with any old answer? They more than liked each other, they shared a passion that neither had experienced before.

Just outside of the protective enchantment of their tent, they heard labored breath. They all looked up, noticing a couple of snatchers...lead by Greyback.

"Why are we here Wolfie?" One of the better looking Snatchers asked, looking at the werewolf playfully. "Here to complete your education now old Snapes in charge?"

"Snapes Headmaster?" Hermione gasped through a whisper, glancing towards Draco. The boy shrugged, it was the first he had ever heard of it. He guessed that it was best though, he could protect the students from within. Obviously, not knowing of Snape's truth, the others looked appalled.

"No dimwit," Greyback growled. "We are here to protect something for The Dark Lord. We must guard the edges of this town, be ready for Harry Potter to return. He will..."

"Damn right." Harry half resembled the growl of the werewolf. He glanced towards Hermione, eyebrow raised in confusion. "What do we do now? HoneyDukes is in the middle of town...we'll never...."

"And that is why you follow me."

The four looked up to see a Wizard stood over them, looking down at them over a long white beard. They all jumped up, wands at the ready. He only chuckled...he looked familiar.

"Dumbledore?" Ron muttered.

"Quite." The old man nodded, glancing around the town. He was acting so normal like Hogsmeade wasn't full of Voldemorts army. "Aberforth Dumbledore."

"That would explain how you could see through the enchantments," Hermione said, fingers loosening around her wand.

"My brother may have been the most powerful wizard of our time, but I certainly have the power of my own. Follow me!"

They all watched at the old man tottered off down the road, talking to himself. Harry and Ron shared a look, both clearly thinking the same about this man. Were they seriously going to start following him?

"Are we meant to follow the crackpot old fool?" Ron asked, as the wizard came to a stop and started waving them to start following.

"Well..." Harry muttered

"Erm..." Draco shrugged.

"It's our best shot," Hermione muttered, looking at the boys around her. "He is Dumbledore's brother, he may know the castle entrances better than we do."

~~~

Narcissa sighed, leaning back against the wall of what used to be her hallway. What she used to call home, now held no safety. She had just been in a meeting, discussing how they could take down the Golden Trio and her son. What they would do with them once they were caught. They would teach Draco to be loyal if it came down to it.

"Cissy."

Narcissa sighed, looking sideward towards her sister. The witch, her hair like a nest, grinned. She stepped forward, bent wand poking at Narcissa's frowning lips. Narcissa glanced up to her face, partly considering whether to slap her.

"Bella."

"Anyone would think you were sad." The more sadistic sister spoke, smiling at the mother's misery. "Surely you aren't getting weepy over a blood traitor?"

"A traitor maybe." Narcissa agreed, heart sinking. It did every time she had to bad mouth her son. "But he's still my little boy. You don't have children Bella, even if you did you wouldn't know."

"Or maybe sister..." Bellatrix growled. "I just know a lost cause when I see one. Anyway, his fates been decided."

Bellatrix went to walk away, a smirk plastered perfectly on her lips. Narcissa almost growled, running after her sister and pulling her around by her arm. Bellatrix almost looked happy at the force Narcissa used on her.

"What do you mean his fates decided? I was in the meeting, nothing had changed. He's a prisoner yes, but his fate?"

"The boy will die." Bellatrix grinned, pushing her sister's arm off of hers. "I suggested it myself. He will die alongside Harry Potter and friends. The Dark Lord Wills it."

"No.."

"Yes. He's been spotted in Hogsmead, the dark lords angrier than ever."

Bellatrix turned and walked away with a slight skip in her step. Narcissa turned to look at the room they had just held the meeting, her husband looked back from the doorway. His expression confirmed what her sister had said. Snape walked out from the room, pushing passed Lucius with a grave expression. He walked towards Narcissa, pulling her down the hall without a word. The witch followed.

"Severus."

"I know." The greasy-haired man said, eyes scanning for prying ears. "I must go now, I must be at the School when Mr. Potter turns up. Narcissa, will you do something for me?"

"Of course." The witch agreed, anything that would help her son in the process.

"There will be a point when you'll think all is lost," Snape said, Narcissa raised her eyebrows in confusion but nodded. "You must lie. Will you lie Narcissa?"

"I will."

~~~

"Lovely home you have," Hermione said as the group followed Dumbledore's brother into a run-down pub on the outskirts of Hogsmead. Ron and Harry agreed. Draco looked around at the dust covering the floor, he preferred the tent...at least it was clean.

The whole place was dirty, all tables pushed to the side; apart from one that stood in the middle of the room. In the corner sat a bar, the wood coming away. Draco was sure no-one ever came in.

"Drinks!"

Dumbledores' brother disappeared behind the bar, coming back up with a bottle of wine. He pulled out five glasses, pouring quite a generous amount in each. He then handed them out to each person.

"Erm thank you," Harry muttered, though he made no effort to even sip the drink. Ron and Hermione took little sips, smiling in thanks towards the man. Draco took a long gulp, smiling at the taste he hadn't experienced since the Death Eaters had taken over the manor. He found it best not to drink around killers. Harry watched him drink greedily, a slight smirk.

"Dumbledore...." Ron started.

"Please." The old man smiled, eyes shining. "Call me Aberforth."

"Aberforth." Hermione continued for Ron, stepping forward. "We are wondering, do you know a safe way into the castle?"

"A safe way into the castle?" Aberforth muttered. "Yes. Wait here!"

The old man walked over to a painting of a young girl, leaning forward to talk with her.

"He's a crackpot," Ron said, looking around everyone before looking back towards Albus' brother. "No wonder I've never heard his name from Dumbledore."

"No Ronald." Hermione tutted, a disapproving look in the ginger man's direction. "Not a crackpot, just lost in grief."

The boys looked at her, blank-faced. She rolled her eyes, placing her wine onto the table next to them. "Don't you three ever read. That girl he's talking too, that's his sister...Ariana. She died when the Dumbledores were young....in an accident."

"And Dumbledore never told us this?"

"Why would he?" Hermione questioned, rolling her eyes at the question. "We were his students. However it's common knowledge when you know where to look. Anyway, her Death sent everyone mad. Her Brothers, her Parents. The tragedy broke the family, now it's just Aberforth and her. Has been for years, he never got over it. Albus, he was already independent at the time of Ariana's death, he carried on but Aberforth...."

"Poor man," Draco muttered, gaze shifting to look at the man again. He was still talking to the girl. "I can't imagine losing someone close."

"Nor can I." Harry sighed, shaking his head sadly. "My family died before I had the chance to love them, and that hurts. I can't imagine how much it must hurt when you've had the chance to love."

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

Draco smiled at Harry, the brunettes confession leaving sadness in his heart. He walked forward, placing his arm around the shorter man's waist, and brought him into a sideways hug. Harry placed his head to the blonde's shoulder, relishing in the touch. Ron and Hermione pretended not to notice, suddenly very interested in their wine. Draco sighed, placing a kiss to Harry's lips.

After another five minutes, they jumped apart as Abeforth made his way back over to them with a dopey grin. "Ariana will be back soon! She will have your key into Hogwarts!"

"Key?" Draco muttered, now drinking Harry's glass of wine. The brunette had never been too fond of the stuff.

Aberforth nodded, a wide grin as he sat still in front of them. They all stood, trying not to make eye contact with him. Draco turned away, eyes falling on Harry. He dropped his glass, seeing the man was now on his knees, eyes glazed.

"Harry!" Hermione chucked herself to the ground, grasping the boy by his shoulders. Ron and Draco froze, not really knowing what to do. Aberforth sat on his chair still, smiling down at them. As if the episode was a normal occurrence.

"Ravenclaw," Harry muttered, eyes scrunching up in pain. "I can see the Dark Lord's mind...!"

"He can do that?" Draco asked, eyes wide as he looked towards Ron. The ginger only nodded.

"He's worried." Harry continued. "I can see flashes of Ravenclaw; and  
item placed on her head...like a crown!"

"Her Diadem," Hermione muttered, eyes widening slightly. Harry's pain eased, and he pushed himself up off the ground.

"He coming," Harry whispered. "He knows how close we are."

"You gotta stop letting him in, mate." Said Ron.

"It's not like I don't try!"

Draco glanced up over the bickering friends, he could see that Ariana was returning. Only, this time another figure was appearing behind her. A boy?

"Neville!" Ron gasped.


	15. Chapter 15

With instruction to do so quickly, the four entered the secret entrance that had been hidden behind the Ariana painting. They all stood still, waiting for further instruction from Neville. Glancing at Draco, the boy raised his eyebrow. His eyes flying back to the golden trio, he found himself laughing slightly.

"This Legit?" He asked.

"He's a good guy." Harry nodded, smiling towards the blonde. The blonde smiled back. Neville seemed to take this on the chin, gesturing for them all to start walking. Draco found himself shocked, after all of the years he had picked on Neville he was just happy to accept his presence?

"Welcome to the last secret entrance In and Out of Hogwarts," Neville spoke confidently as the walked at a hurried pace. "It's the only way in and out now, without permission I mean. Only a select few know about it."

"Did you build it?" Ron asked, looking around impressed.

"Not me personally. " Neville grinned. "But Seamus and Dean. They just Dug, then one day got to Aberforths place. Lucky too, he's one hell of a guy. Sends us food, supplies. We don't get fed much you see, the house-elves are too busy making feasts for Death Eaters..."

"That's barbaric..." Hermione gasped, thought flying to the elves becoming more of a slave than they already were, probably getting beat.

"We expected it," Neville admitted. "Especially being in Gryffindor. Mind you, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't treated much better."

"Let me guess," Draco said, a roll of his eyes at the news. "Slytherin is basically living in a holiday camp?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Neville laughed, raised an eyebrow towards the boy. A small smile ghosted his lips, happy that the blonde had actually thought about someone other than himself for once. He had actually changed? "But they have definitely got it easier, most of them will have families under Voldemort. You know all about that..."

The other three went to defend Draco, but to their surprise, he just laughed loudly. How could he get offended over that, it was true that he had benefited from having parents in high places. A dad who was above the law.

"That's true." The blonde chuckled, clinging to Harry's arm as he nearly tripped over a root in the ground. The brunette grinned, steadying him. "I know what it's like to think joining the Dark Side is the easier option, but honestly it's the worst I've ever made. I could have walked, got help, but I didn't. I will always regret that."

"But you made the right decision in the end." Hermione smiled, her eyes full of comfort. "That's the most important part of it all."

"I guess..."

They all walked for another couple of minutes, crouching more and more as the passageway started to shrink down. They only stopped when they came to the back of, what Harry presumed was, another painting.

"Let's have some fun shall we?"

Neville pushed the portrait open, with a loud whistle. "You'll never guess who I've found. And don't worry...he's good now apparently. "

Harry, and the gang, stepped forward to a sea of gasps. They jumped out of the portrait hole, and down to the sleeping bag covered floor. Harry glanced around, the room looked like an old Class Room.

"Harry!" Seamus grinned. Harry grinned back, a quick hug with his old roommate. It felt good to finally see people, to finally connect with the world outside of the four of them. "Why are you here?"

"We are looking for..."

Before Harry could speak, the door flew open. Everyone looked up to see Ginny stood there, her eyes wide. Before Harry could stop her, she ran forward and connected her lips to his own. Ron's eyes widened ten times wider than they were. Draco's mouth formed a thin line, eyes full of jealousy. Hermione blushed, her eyes on Draco; her hand came to rest on his shoulder. Ginny pulled away after a minute, eyes shining. Harry stood frozen, unable to move any part of his body.

"Oh, great Ginny." Neville laughed, Seamus following suit. "You broke him."

"Seriously Ginny?" Ron asked in disbelief. He glanced towards Draco, a sorry glance. He sighed, knowing his sister was going to be absolutely heartbroken. "In front of your brother?"

"I'm sorry." The ginger-haired girl muttered, hand coming up to meet Harry's cheek. "Snape knows you're here. All of you, he's livid."

Draco's stomach lurched at the mention of Snape. He needed to make sure the man was okay. He also needed to let the Ginger girl know that Harry wasn't hers. The way she had his hands on him, it started a fire in his stomach.

"Harry?" Ginny asked again.

Draco stepped forward, placing his arm around the brunette man's waist. Ginny looked up at him, as if only just noticing him for the first time. "If Snapes looking for us, we'll give him what he wants. Has anyone got any Gryffindor robes for me? Oh, and..."

Turning to Harry, Draco gave him a swift kiss against his lips; bringing him back to reality. Harry grinned into the kiss, blushing when Draco pulled away. Ginny ran off crying, Ron shaking his head as she did.

"Oh to feel loves cruel sting."

~~~

Snape looked on over the student body, a false snarl over his lips. He stepped forward. "Harry Potter has been seen in Hogsmead."

The crowd broke out into chatter, many shocked by the news. Snape rose his wand into the air, shutting everyone up with a flick. Sparks flew, making everyone cower.

"If anyone has seen the boy, tell...me...now," Snape said, walking down a couple of steps from the raised platform of the Great Hall. "If you do not step forward, and we find out you knew anything, you will be gravely punished."

To everyone's surprise, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the crowd in Gryffindor robes. The door of the Great Hall smashed open, the whole Order Of The Phoenix entering.

"Like it?" Draco grinned evilly as he gestured down to the robes he was wearing, a fake sneer at Snape. He could see a sliver of proudness behind his Godfather's eyes. As much as it killed him not to smile, the blonde snarled harder.

"It would seem, Headmaster," Harry said with venom, stepping forward menacingly. "That despite your best efforts, this place still holds a few issues with security. How dare you stand where he stood?! A man who trusted you! Are you going to tell everyone? Tell everyone what you did that night?"

Fear swam in Snape's eyes at the anger of his ex-student. He brought his wand up, ready to strike when Professor McGonagall stepped forward, her own wand in the air. The whole student body gasped, running to the side of the great hall. 

"Minerva?" Snaped spat.

"Severus." She greeted. "Let's forget the courtesies of a bow, I'm not feeling very respectful."

With a flash and a bang, balls of fire shot out of the end of Mcgonagall's wand. Snape blocked them all, a few Snape deflected flew behind him and knocked out the death Eaters that stood there. McGonagall started throwing all kinds of enchantments. Each which Snape reflected, but never fought back. Within another few spells Snape apparated from the building, bringing a cheer over the great hall.

Harry stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall smiled lightly, lighting all of the torches in the room with a flick of her wand. "I guess from your sudden appearance that you need something?"

"Time Professor."

"We'll do what we can do." McGonagall nodded, as Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione started at a run out of the door. "And you four!"

They all came to a stop, eyes falling back onto the old witch. Her eyes shone proudly, warming the hearts and spurring them on.

"It's good to see you."

~

Narcissa stood in watch on the cliff over watching Hogwarts castle. Her son was in there. She watched as a shield went up around the place, she could only hope it would bide Draco some time. Give him time to do what he needed to do, to ensure the Dark Lords' death.

"My Lord," Bellatrix whispered, walking forward in a slight bow. Voldemort side-eyed her. "Should we start our attack?"

"No." The man smirked, eyes full of hate as he looked over the setting in front of him. "Let's humor them for a bit."

Bellatrix nodded but made no move to step backward. She grinned at the panic below. Narcissa glanced to the side, her husband looked ill. He was pale as he looked down at the castle, eyes wide.

"Our boy." Narcissa let out in a breath.

"Will die tonight..." Lucius finished a nasty glance towards her.

~

"Where the fuck do we start?" Ron asked, glancing around as students ran by them, either preparing for an attack or being evacuated.

"I dunno," Harry admitted. "The last time I heard about the Diadem it was lost. No one alive today would have seen it."

"Then isn't it obvious?" A voice from behind them asked. They all jumped, spinning to look in the eyes of Luna Lovegood. They looked at her expectantly, but she just grinned.

"Are you going to enlighten us?" Draco asked the girl, taking a step toward her. She smiled at him.

"If no one alive has seen it." She grinned, repeating Harry's words. "Then asked someone whose dead."

"Right." Harry smiled, a thankful glance at Luna. "Come on guys, let's go find the Grey Lady!"

"I'll be there soon!" Draco said, glancing out of a window. He saw snape running down towards the Quidditch field. "I have something I need to do!"

"Okay," Harry muttered, running towards him. He pulled the blonde in for a long kiss, Draco smiled into it. He could sense Professor and students watching but he didn't care. Harry pulled away, placing the strange map he owned in Draco's hands. "Take this, come find us when you are done."

~~~

"Snape!"

The man stopped suddenly, looking back to see his Godson walking towards him. He glanced around, making sure no one was looking their way.

"Draco." The potions professor said. "You're going to blow our cover!"

"I don't care," Draco admitted, stepping forward so he was toe to toe with his Godfather. "I need you to know something."

"Yes...?" The man asked his lip curling downward. Draco only chuckled, trust Snape to expect the worse.

"You are the bravest man I've ever met," Draco said honestly, bringing his hand up to rest on the man's shoulder. Snape side-eyed his hand. "Honestly, this thing you are doing, putting your life on the life. I love you."

"Quite..."

"Severus!" The cold hiss of a voice called from beyond the boathouse. Draco's eyes widened as Snape pushed him up against the wall of the building, placing a finger to his lips. Draco nodded, closing his eyes in fear as his Godfather started to walk away. He heard the man greet Voldemort, an instant change of emotion.

Letting a breath fall from his lips, Draco turned and pressed his ear against the wall. He could hear select words, like "Harry Potter" and "Die". The blonde shook his head. Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to exit the castle.

Draco jumped.

A hand came over his mouth as sound threatened to leave it. He glanced back into kind green eyes, Harry smiled comfortingly.

"Harry." Draco hissed. "What are you doing down here? Where are Ron and Herm?"

"Helping teachers." The brunette muttered, eyes falling to the ground. He seemed pale, Draco grabbed his hand. "The death toll is high. The snake..."

"The snake?" Draco muttered, glancing at the ground as if Nagini was gonna be among them. "What about her?"

"She's the last Horcrux. We've destroyed the cup and the diadem. Even saved your old friends who tried to kill us." Harry whispered, eyeing the door to the boathouse dangerously. Draco shook his head, warning the brunette not to get any dangerous ideas. "We kill her, we kill him."

"That's all well and good," Draco muttered sarcastically. "But what you gonna do? Run in and start kicking it? We need a plan, Harry."

"Of course." The brunette half-smiled, despite the situation. Draco blushed, glancing at his shoes. Harry leaned forward, connecting their lips passionately. Draco felt himself melt, only opening his eyes and realizing where he was after they had pulled away from each other. The voices inside rose in volume, Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Who's in there with him?"

"Snape."

"What's he..."

Harry was cut off by a loud bang, the sound of hectic hissing, and the whimpers of a grown man. Draco went running into the room, a tear escaping his eye. Harry grabbed him around the waist, keeping him close, a hand over his mouth until he heard a familiar popping noise. Voldemort had apparated.

When they were sure it was safe, they both stood and ran into the building to find Snape on the ground. Blood ran from his neck, but his eyes still moved over to look at them. He tried to lift his hand, but Draco fell to his knees taking hold of it. Snape squeezed the blonde boys reassuringly, but his eyes never left Harry. Tears started to fall, weird glowy tears that made Draco gasp.

"Take them." He muttered to the brunette. Harry's eyes widened, searching in his pocket for something. He pulled out a vial, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Take them to the pensive."

"Then what?" Harry asked, but Snape's eyes had already left his. He was smiling painfully up at Draco.

"Then take care of my Godson." He sputtered, his breath quickened. Draco fell forward across him, sobs raking his body. Snape looked back to Harry, a bittersweet smile taking over his expression. "You have your mother's eyes."

Then he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco buried his face into his hands as he sat on the bottom step just outside The Great Hall. The Death Eaters had vanished, per Voldemort's request as he had invited Harry to meet him in the Forbidden Forest alone.

When he looked to the right he could see the carnage that they had left behind. Dead bodies, the count probably over thirty, lay in the hall. One of Ron's brothers had been killed, as well as Harry's favorite professor from the third year.

When he glanced to the left, all he saw was Filch trying to sweet up massive pieces of the castle that had been knocked down.

"Draco?"

Draco glanced up to see Hermione stood in front of him, her eyes traveled off around him. She looked concerned. Ron stood a couple of steps behind her. Wordlessly, they both walked forward and sat either side of the blonde. Draco pulled them both into a hug, allowing them both to cry over what had just happened. Ron sobbed particularly hard, mourning the death of his brother.

"Shhh," Draco muttered, his cheek falling against Hermione's head. They just sat there, in an embrace, until all the sadness had left their bodies and they were left empty. Ron was the first to speak as he pushed himself away from Draco and raised a confused eyebrow.

"Where's Harry?" He sniffled, glancing around as if the brunette was hiding. Draco shrugged, his own eyes wet.

"I dunno." The blonde muttered, eyes training on the brick floor. He couldn't bring himself to look up at all the dead bodies again; his family had been a big part of that. "We were down at the boathouse. We saw Snape die."

"Snapes dead?" Hermione gasped slightly. "Who..."

"Voldemort," Draco spoke, not letting her finish her question. "He just killed him, no second thought."

"I'm sorry.' Ron said, eyes darting towards the Great Hall. Draco knew he was looking at where his family mourned. "I know he was your family."

"Yeah..." Draco muttered, hand coming up to wipe at his eyes. "Well, anyway I lost sight of Harry. We both ran back up the castle and then Voldemort did that thing."

"The telepathic thing?" Hermione questioned, her whole body shivering as she remembered the feeling of Voldemort in her head.

"Yeah," Draco said, this hadn't been part of Snape's plan; he wasn't meant to die. He was meant to help Harry along, no one was meant to be injured. "Well, it took me a few seconds to get over, when I looked up Harry was gone. Do you think he's gone down to..."

"Surely not," Hermione said, the thought of Harry standing alone in the forest with The Dark Lord frightening her. "Not alone, he would take us...wouldn't he?"

"I would not."

The three jumped to their feet, turning to look towards Harry with wide eyes. The brunette looked sad as if life had hit him in the face. Draco stepped up one step.

"We thought you had gone down to face Voldemort," Hermione spoke from behind Draco, a slight chuckle in her voice as if she had heard the best joke.

"I'm going there now."

"What?" Ron asked. Harry walked passed them until he was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them instead. "Are you mad? Voldemort will kill you on the spot."

"That's the idea."

"No..." Draco said.

"Yes," Harry muttered, his gaze not able to meet his friends. He sighed, shrugging lightly. "There's a reason I can hear the Horcrux's, I think I've known for a while. I think you have too."

"We'll come with you," Hermione said in a sob, falling into Ron as she watched her best friend. A tear fell down Harry's face, watching her break down.

"No." Harry smiled sadly. "The snake is the last, once it's gone he will be vulnerable. Can I trust you?"

"This wasn't part of the plan," Draco said, stepping towards Harry defiantly. Tears flowed openly down the blonde's cheeks, Harry brought him into a tight hug. "You aren't meant to die. The war is meant to be won."

"Shhh," Harry muttered into the blonde's ear as he cried into his neck with choked sobs. Harry chuckled playfully. "I guess Snape didn't tell you everything."

"You know?"

"I know." Harry smiled, pulling back and taking the blonde's face into his hands. Tears still fell, but Draco tried a smile. "I need you to be strong, okay?"

"Harry..."

"No." Harry cut him off. "Listen to me, please. I need you to remember the time you spent with me, and use that to continue the fight. Remember my heart, then remember your own. I know it will seem easy to give up, but I need you, Ron, and Herm to finish this for me. Can you do it?"

"Yes," Draco muttered, leaning into the brunette and pressing their lips together. Harry moaned at the passion, allowing Draco's tongue into his mouth. The kissed for another few seconds before pulling away. Draco sniffled. "But I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to leave you." Harry shrugged, pulling away from his lover and glancing at his friends who were in tears of their own. Lifting Draco's hand to his lips, Harry place the last kiss he would to the boy's skin before turning a walking away...he only allowed his own tears to fall as he left the safety of the castle.

~~~

Narcissa paced backward and forwards next to her husband, it had been thirty minutes since The Dark Lord had requested Harry to enter the forest; they waiting was becoming unbearable.

"There is no sign of him my lord." A Death Eater that Narcissa only recognized by looks spoke, him only having turned up to one meeting. "Maybe we should go and find him?"

"No need," Voldemort spoke, his eyes closed in what Narcissa could only guess to be meditation. The half-giant behind them roared in defense of the Potter boy. "Before the night is through the boy, the boy will come to me."

"And if he doesn't?" Narcissa asked Voldemorts eyes jumped open. It was the first time she had talked to him directly. "My Lord."

"Then my loyal follower." Voldemort nodded her way, knowing of the hate she had shown towards her son since he had left. "I will take the life of any Man, Woman, or child that stands in his way."

"No need!"

Narcissa jumped at the sudden voice, looking around to see Harry entering the clearing. She gasped slightly, honestly not expecting him to turn up alone. Was he mad? He had to be. Whatever he was, she had to admit he was brave.

"Harry." The half-giant in chains behind her shouted. "Wha are ye doin? No!"

"Harry Potter," Voldemort spoke, a loud laugh as he looked at the boy who looked defiant. "Come to die."

"It has to stop," Harry shouted, his voice resonating through the trees in a way that made him sound four times bigger than he actually was. "You won't hurt anyone else in my name, I can't let it happen."

"How very noble." The Dark Lord grinned, Narcissa rolled her eyes slightly. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

Harry's wand dropped from his hand. Voldemort thrust his wand forward towards the boy.

"AVADA KADARVRA!"

Green light filled the forest, blinding everyone in the clearing. Narcissa covered her eyes, blinking a few times to regain sight. As the opening came back into view, she noticed that both Harry and Voldemort had fallen. Harry lay flat on his back? Voldemort sat up, looking dazed.

"My Lord." Bellatrix gasped, running forward and trying to help him to his feet. Voldemort pushed her away, staring at Harry.

"The boy?" He muttered, pushing himself to his feet. "Is he...?"

No one made move towards him, scared that he would jump to his feet any second. Sighing Narcissa walked forward, kneeling down to the young boy; her fingers came to rest against his neck. Surprising, a pulse. He was no more dead than she was. Leaning down, pretending to listen for a heartbeat, she muttered. "Is Draco alive?"

Harry nodded slightly. Remembering Snape's words, she stood. Stepping forward, she sighed in mock relief.

"He's Dead."

~~~~

Laughs sounded through Hogwarts, everyone one left inside the castle made their way outside. Draco, holding hands with Hermione followed the crowd. Their eyes fell on a huge crowd walking their way.

"Who's that they are carrying?" Draco heard Ginny whispering.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, fresh tears starting in her eyes. She turned to Ron, falling into his chest for the second time that day. Draco stepped forward, watching as the group of Death Eaters stopped just a few feet away. He felt numb, almost as if he was heartless. He looked at Harry's dead body and, although it saddened him, he couldn't feel sadness. Only determination.

"Harry Potter is Dead," Voldemort screamed out, doing a weird sort of dance on the spot as he laughed loudly. "My fellow wizards and witches, today will be remembered in History. The day that Harry Potter died trying to defeat me, the day he failed; aided by you. No matter, I being the merciful lord I am I choose to forgive. You were scared, this reaction is only human after all. So I'll give you this chance, join me and you'll be rewarded. Join me; I will give you power. Join me, you won't be killed for treason. Any takers?"

Everyone on the good side stood their ground, all eyes on Harry. No one moved, their commitment to the dead man stronger than any fear that resided inside of them. Narcissa stepped forward, eyes connecting with Draco's. She smiled at her son, eyes falling to Harry before she looked back again. Draco raised an eyebrow but made no movement. The only person that moved was Neville, the whole group gasped.

"Well, I was hoping for something a little better..." Voldemort spoke to his friends, earning a laugh. Bellatrix laughed the hardest. Draco turned to look at Hermione, who looked just as shock that Neville was walking towards The Dark Lord. "But I'm sure we'll find something for you. What's your name?"

"Neville." The man mumbled. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, tutting at the boy's quietness.

"Excuse me?"

"Neville Longbottom." The man said, eyes falling to the floor. He took a few deep breaths, steadying his voice as he spoke. "And I have something to say."

Voldemort clenched his fist but nodded. Neville sighed. "It doesn't matter that Harry is dead, not really. He lives on within us."

"How...sentimental." Voldemort laughed. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Neville all but growled. "Harry won't die in vain. You will lose, you hear me? Harry made us strong, and his death will only strengthen our commitment to take you down."

Neville pulled out his wand. With a war scream, the boy ran forward; only to get thrown backward. At this point, Harry fell from Hagrid's arms, and to his feet. He glanced up through the crowd, eyes connecting momentarily locking with Draco's, Hermione, and Ron. Gasping they all turned and ran into the castle, they had to get the snake.


	17. Chapter 17

Spell after spell got chucked his way, Draco expertly blocked them. He fought next to the Weasly family, Molly on one side and Ginny on the other. Although wary on first seeing him, Molly was now grinning every time he threw another curse at someone.

A curse came flying at Ginny, with his arm he knocked her out of the way and took it. His wand, went flying up in the air. A loud cackle sounded, and his aunt was stood in front of him. He went to lunge for his wand but, as it hit the ground and rolled, her foot came down upon it.

"Well Well Well..." Bellatrix cackled, a tut left her lips. "Who do we have here?"

Molly went to raise her wand, but as she did Bellatrix raised a hand; Molly went still...Imobolised. She was powerful, that Draco could not deny.

"Auntie." Draco spat, all the venom he could muster.

"Your mommy has been so upset Draco." She said, shaking her head lightly. "Her son, a traitor. Imagine the embarrassment. I would let her kill you, but that would be too hard on her, don't you think?"

"You'll regret it," Ginny screamed through gritted teeth, obviously, in pain, she was about to help the man who had kissed Harry. "Do you know who'll be after you?"

"I hardly imagine anyone would care..." Bellatrix cackled before she stopped mid-laugh. Her eyes dropped to her nephew. She gaped at him, almost in disbelief. "You and the Mudblood?"

"Me and the chosen one," Draco screamed, kicking out. His foot came into contact with his aunty's leg, and within her moment of distraction, he grabbed his wand. Bellatrix let out a scream as Ginny hauled Draco to his feet, she lifted her wand. Draco, forgetting his own magic as he always did around his aunt; brought his arms out to cover Ginny and Mrs. Weasely. Bellatrix was the most dangerous upset.

"Avarda!" She screamed, only the second word didn't come out. Her lifts seemed to move, but no words escape. An explanation was quickly upon them, Narcissa stepping out from the side of the room. She grinned at her sister, wand raised.

"Not my son." She all but growled, Draco had never seen his mother look so dangerous. "And never his friends. Levicorpous."

Bellatrix those into the air, upside down. Her face seemed so shocked, she made no movement. She only stared at her sister, a sneer forming on her evil face.

"Put me down." She screamed, raising her wand. "Crucio..."

Narcissa narrowly avoided the curse, her eyes turning into small slits. She raised her wand back up into the air, sending the same curse back at her sister. Bellatrix writhed in the air. A Death Eater stopped in his own fight, noticing the sisters. Draco glanced his way, he noticed it to be Lysander? He looked so different...so thin. So...scared.

"I'll go to Azkaban for this," Narcissa spoke. Draco went to step forward but a hand on his shoulder told him to stop, he glanced up to see Hermione; who had happened to be running past. "But if I let you go, you'll kill me and my son. Funny how for all the time you used this curse sister, you never really learned to take it; did you?"

Bellatrix screamed in response. Narcissa glanced towards Draco almost as if in two minds, on her slight waver Bellatrix fell from the air and to the floor. The woman panted, trying to push herself up of the ground. She gave a leap, she was to her feet once more. She lifted her wand high, "Avada Kadarva."

Narcissa did the same; her spell aimed towards her sister.

Almost as if in slow motion, Draco saw a green curse come flying his way. He heard screams all around him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. If he moved, it would hit Hermione or Ginny. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact; but it never came.

The curse had missed?

He opened his eyes, to see his Aunty dead on the floor. His mother's wand was in the air, her spell obviously behind the death. "Never my son, you bitch."

Draco glanced around in shock before his eyes found Hermione's; her glances to his feet. He looked down. Lysander? He had jumped in front of Draco. The blonde fell to his knees, hand coming up to the boy's cheek. Hermione fell next to him, her hand painfully tight on his shoulder.

"Lysander..." Draco whispered, a tear falling from his eye. It traveled the length of his cheek before falling to the body below. "No. Why?"

"Draco," Hermione muttered, glancing up to see curses flying around them. They were being defended by Ginny, Molly, and Narcissa. "Draco, the snake. We need to go!"

"But..." Draco muttered. He glanced up at the witch. Shaking his head, he pushed his heartache away. He leaned down, placing one kiss to the dead man's cheek before standing and taking Hermione's hand. This had to end; end before anyone else got hurt.

"Who was that?" Hermione muttered as they ran from the great hall, and up the stairs of the castle.

"A great man," Draco said. "A true friend."

~~~

Harry stared towards Voldemort, a smirk across his face. They walked around in a circle, each daring the other to cast the first spell.

"You thought it was over, didn't you Tom?" Harry asked, a slight chuckle leaving his lips. Something about coming back from the dead twice made you cheerful. "Thought I was dead? Thought you were gonna rule over wizard kind?"

"A small bump in the road." Voldemort hissed, eyes darting down to his wand for a split second. "I am still more powerful than you Harry. "But Harry, don't worry. Soon you will be dead."

Harry laughed out loud, at the sound Voldemort sent out a curse. Harry, his eyes widening shot out his own red stream. The spells clashed, merging together in the middle; both battling for dominance.

"You know Tom." Harry chuckled, groaning slightly as he tried to focus all of his powers on keeping Voldemorts curse at bay. "It's a shame you can't love, I've recently found it and it's brilliant. It's made me such a better person, couldn't you learn to replicate that?"

"Love makes you weak Harry." Voldemort laughed, he also struggled to keep his curse focused. He focused all of his hate on the boy, allowing himself to focus on the image of the boy's dead body. "You become vulnerable, you will regret letting yourself feel it one day."

"I don't think I will." Harry spat, completely disgusted by his enemy's lack of morals. "The intimacy, having one person who knows me better than anyone, it will save my life one day. It saved me today when you were trying to kill me...I thought of him. Only him. He kept me going."

"And now he will mourn you." Voldemort laughed, chucking the stream to the side. At the sudden movement, Harry fell, the shock of the stream being disbanded bringing him to his knees.

~~~

Draco chucked himself to the floor, rolling to avoid the snake that lunged at him. Ron and Hermione chased them, throwing stones and curses at the serpent; all seeming to ricochet.

"Fuck," Draco screamed, pushing himself back again; the snake just missing his stomach. "Can you two fucking do something?"

"We're trying..." Hermione screamed back, throwing all the curses she could think of. She really wished that she still had hold of the sword of Gryffindor, the object seeming to have gotten lost in the havoc. "Ahhhh Draco watch out...."

Draco pushed himself back once more, the snake's fangs hitting the ground where his crotch had been moments before. His face paled slightly, those were something he didn't want to lose.

"Nagini." The blonde muttered as the snake lifted itself up from the ground, it eyed Draco at the mention of her name. "You know me!"

"I don't think that's going to help!" Ron shouted, throwing the biggest rock he could find at the snake. The snake turned to hiss at the boy, Draco using this as a distraction to run. At the last second, the snake turned it's head and lunged itself at Draco. Its teeth sunk into the boy's ankle, bringing him to the ground with a scream. His ankle throbbed unnaturally, the wounds instantly starting to bleed at an alarming rate. The snake raised again, it's fangs aimed at Draco's face. Nagini lunged; Hermione letting out the biggest scream anyone had ever heard. The snake's fangs sunk into Draco's neck, the blondes vision went white at the searing pain. He braced himself, waiting for the creature to rip the flesh from his throat. Nothing.

Opening his eyes, he realized the snake was no longer attached to him. He glanced to his side, Ron stood there with a snakehead in one hand, the sword of Gryffindor in the other. He was looking down at Draco in shock himself, before glancing at his hands.

"I..." Ron muttered, glancing up at Hermione with a confused expression. The girl looked shocked herself and, if Draco wasn't mistaken, a little turned on. "I dunno...it. One second I was...then the next...it was in my hand. Erm...I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking apologize." The blonde muttered, his hand coming up to his neck. Blood covered his fingers at the touch, he grimaced at the pain that seared through him. He pushed himself to his feet, nearly slipping as he stood on his injured ankle. His vision went slightly blurry, he grinned up at Ron. "When did you get a twin?"

"Shit." The ginger man said, catching Draco as his leg gave way. Draco groaned, the world around him spinning. Black dots started to appear in his vision, he tried hard to focus on the world. "He needs the hospital wing."

"Mum," Draco muttered, the body becoming weaker and weaker in Ron's arms. "Harry, tell them I love them."

His world went dark, peace at last.

~~~

"It's time to die Harry..." Voldemort stood over Harry, an evil smile on his face. The brunettes heart pounded, how could he be so stupid and lose focus? He side glanced to where his wand had landed, a good five feet away from him. He could jump for it? No...he wouldn't make it. "Where's love now?"

"All around me." Harry spat, looking up at the man. The elder wand was pointed towards his nose, the tip almost touching his skin. "I can feel it, can't you?"

"No Harry." Voldemort laughed loudly, thrusting his wand forward so it jabbed at the chosen ones face. Harry dared not flinch, he refused to show weakness on his Death Bed. "Now any last word before you die?"

"Yes..." He muttered, gaze flying behind the man. Hermione was stood there with wide eyes, the brunette noticed her shirt was covered in masses of blood. She walked forward slowly, her wand raised. She looked conflicted but motioned for Harry to continue talking. "I have two questions actually. Would you be merciful enough to grant me that, Tom?"

"Only because it will make your death so much sweeter." The Dark Lord spoke confidently, he jabbed at Harry again. A small smile graced his lips, an act of aggression hidden as kindness. "What is it you want to ask?"

"Do you feel it?"

"Do I feel what?" Voldemort asked, his brief smile turned ugly. His lips formed a thin line, if possible he looked even less human.

"The vulnerability?" Harry asked testingly. Hermione had shuffled closer again, stepping carefully over the rubble that surrounded the warzone. She looked nervous, one sound and she was done for. "What does it feel like? I've destroyed all your Horcrux's, you are defenseless. How does it feel?"

"Once you are dead." The man spat, hand twitching around the elder wand. Harry could tell he wanted to kill, but the curiosity of Harry's questions were getting the better of him. Why wouldn't the boy beg? "I will leave this place, my followers rounding up anyone who want's to join our army, and they will dispose of the ones who don't. While they do this, I will replace what you have stolen from me. Maybe I'll split my soul using one of your best friends, how about that Mud-blood?"

Harry noticed Hermione's face hardened, he smirked. He glanced up toward Voldermort, nothing but humor on his face. The pale man stared back at him, eyes half wide. How could Harry Potter still not look scared? The third time he was going to be killed, but nothing. "You are going to regret those slurs, Tom, let me tell you something about my Mud-blood friend."

"Oh this should be fun." The man rolled his eyes.

"She's a fighter, never letting bigots as you put her down," Harry spoke, voice raising slightly as Hermione stepped pretty much behind Voldemort. The man didn't notice, his feigned bored expression hanging onto Harry's every word. The brunette could see amusement in his eyes, disbelieving that anyone could advocate for someone like Hermione. "She is so smart, knowing spells that I doubt even you know. She's powerful, she could beat my ass in any fight; and any pureblood I know. She is selfless, always putting herself before Ron or me, even when we neglect to do the same. She took Draco in with open arms, caring for him instantly. She is the strongest person I know, and you know what Tom? She's a woman foremost, and you can only push a badass bitch so far." Harry leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice slightly. Hermione had raised her wand, and judging by the anger in her eyes Harry knew she was ready. "She's right behind you."

"Avada Kadarva."

Voldemort swayed on the spot, eyes wide. His hand went loose, his wand hitting the floor. Slowly but surely, the light left his eyes. His body crumbled, knees giving way and hitting the floor. He fell sideways, dead against the rubble of the courtyard. A breath left Harry's lips, he couldn't take his eyes from the man; scared he was going to jump to his feet.

As if they knew, people started to run outside the castle. Ron, Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, All the professors. Death Eaters apparated, not even staying to give their Lord a second glance. Some ran across the bridges, scared of the trip to Azkaban that they knew was going to come. Still Harry's eyes didn't leave the dead man, Hermione's wand not lowering. She looked shocked, almost horrified at herself. Ron ran forward, taking her into his arms. She broke down, the first sound of the new world being the deafening cry of her sob's; she was finally free to express. 

Mrs. Weasley was the next one to run over, followed by Professor McGonagall. Molly pulled Harry to his feet with extraordinary strength, finally pulling his focus from Voldermort. She leaned forward, place the sweetest kiss on his forehead. He let himself lean into it, a sense he could enjoy real-life sinking into him.

"Oh Mr. Potter, Weasley Granger." Professor McGonagall said, her eyes tearing slightly. Her normally thin lips stretched out into a small huge grin. "Well done, oh well done. A big thank you on behalf of our school. Now, let's make sure he won't be coming back this time."

Harry glanced, watching as McGonagall stood over the body. With a flick of her wand, Voldemort burst into golden flame. She nodded and turned back to the crowd that had now gathered around to watch. "Hello everyone, now that the battle is over we can rest. I understand the trauma we have all experienced today is vast, and it will take us all years to get over some of the things we have seen, but tonight we celebrate. Tonight, there will be a party in the Great Hall for anyone who wishes to join; that goes for students and non-students alike. I'll also draw up beds for those who do not wish to make journeys back to their homes this late in the day, now anyone who is able please follow me; there is clean up to be done. If you can not, whether you are injured or you just need to cry, please look after yourself; I'm always here for you."

Harry gazed awkwardly as the crowd started to disperse back to the castle leaving him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley alone.

"You've lost weight." The older woman said. "All of you."

Harry glanced around, quickly realizing it wasn't all of them. He turned to Ron, and Hermione; they were looking his way. They seemed to understand what he was looking for and smiled sadly.

"He's unconscious Harry," Hermione muttered sympathetically. "The snake bit him twice, he lost a lot of blood. He's stable, but he's going to need recovery time. He's in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey and his mother."

"He asked for you though," Ron said, a small smile taking over his lips. He seemed to have finally accepted Draco's worth to the group. "It was the last thing he said before he passed out."

"Is he your boyfriend Harry?"

Harry's eyes shot to Ginny, who looked at him with sad acceptance. Molly stood next to her, a comforting arm around her daughter. Harry shrugged, before turning and just walking away. He would deal was that heartbreak later.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry sat next to Draco's bed, hands folded in his lap. He watched interestedly at his twiddling thumbs, aware of the gaze of the witch on the other side of the bed. A witch who was attached to her son's bed with chains around both ankles, only allowed to stay because Harry had requested it; knowing that Draco would want to see his mother.

"So..." Harry muttered, really not knowing what subject he could talk with his lover's mother. He knew for a fact that Draco wasn't out to her, he had been resisting grabbing Draco's hand because of it. "How are you?" He inwardly kicked himself as the witch glanced down at her chains with a slight chuckle.

"I'm feeling oddly free." She answered willingly, Harry was shocked by the soft sound of her voice; the kindness it seemed to hold, he could tell where Draco got it from. There was nothing bitter in her demeanor like he had expected, rather an acceptance. "Must sound weird for a woman in chains, ugh?

"Not really," Harry muttered embarrassedly, he bit his lip and glanced up at Draco's hand again. Narcissa followed his gaze, though her expression stayed neutral. "I was willing to die to end the war, I can only guess that you accepting prison time just to see your son feels the same as that in away."

"Kind of." Narcissa agreed. She watched as Harry's hand came up to rest on the edge of the mattress. He was trying to feign a concerned friend look, Narcissa rolled her eyes. She smiled lightly at the boy, leaning over and taking his hand in hers. She placed it atop of her son, smiling as Harry's hand automatically, without thought, clasped it. She noticed an intimacy in the way their hands locked, even her unconscious son had seemed to clasp tighter as their fingers interlocked. "Are you fucking my son?"

"Oh he's totally fucking your son, I walked in on them."

Harry jumped slightly at the new voice, looking up to see Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. The two women were looking towards the boy mortified, as was Harry. Narcissa looked at him rather amused. They all gathered around the bed, each carrying plates of food. Selections of all sorts, molly carrying two mugs. With a flick of Hermione's wand, three chairs appeared and they took a seat. Mr's Weasley, who was sat next to Narcissa, turned to the witch and handed her a mug. Narcissa looked slightly startled but took it never the less.

"Cup of tea, a drop of brandy." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Calm's the nerves, after what you have gone through today, you'll need it."

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled, looking oddly taken back. "I don't deserve the kindness you and my future son in law are giving me, but thank you."

Ron laughed out, as Harry blushed at what the woman had just said, though he couldn't help but smile at the thought. Mr's Weasley smiled at Narcissa, nodding her head towards Draco with a kind smile.

"Harry is my honorary son, you know." Molly smiled, looking up at the brunette proudly. "So if they do marry, I guess that means I will gain yet another lovely son too. They told me what a help he was, how much he fought; he is a credit to you Narcissa."

"He really was." Hermione smiled, her hand came out to rest on top of Draco's leg. She gave a comforting squeeze in the hope the man would feel it, and maybe wake up sooner. Ron followed the action but made no act of jealousy. Harry could see his hand resting on Hermione's thigh, deciding he would pull them up on it later.

"He was okay." Ron nodded, ignoring the looks from Harry and Hermione. "He may have been a terrible boy, but he is one hell of a man."

"I think he would like that description." Narcissa smiled at Ron, taking a sandwich as Mrs. Weasley offered her one. She sighed, glancing towards her son. She knew she wasn't going to be around to meet the fully reformed boy that they were describing; she almost considered trying to run but she couldn't do that to him. He could visit in prison, he couldn't visit when she was on the run without becoming an accessory. "I saw him grow from a sweet child to an angry teenager, due to his father's commitment to making him power-obsessed. And this last year, as he saw power start to hurt people, he slowly turned back into the person I once knew; a sweet, loving person."

"Thoughtful." Hermione smiled, thinking back to the times they would laugh together when they both felt so down in the tent.

"Hard-working," Ron muttered, blushing at the fact that he had finally admitted it.

"Passionate." Harry sighed, not even dignifying Ron as the man started to giggle. Hermione slapped his arm, although she too looked amused.

"Hey." A low groggy voice sounded. "What about sexy? "Everyone's gaze fell to Draco's who lay with one eye slightly open. He looked absolutely shattered but smiled through at the group. "Harry, would you stop staring and get me something to drink please love?"

Harry jumped to his feet, hand dashing towards the pumpkin juice that had been brought in. He grabbed a goblet and poured a nice big glass. Everyone stayed silent, wanting to wait for Draco to be hydrated before they spoke to him. Once the glass was full, Harry placed the jug back down and walked over to Draco. The boy tried to push himself up but fell with a loud hiss due to the wound on his neck. Harry placed his free arm under Draco's upper body, Narcissa placing her hand on his lower back, and lifted him into a sitting position. Still holding him steady, Harry handed the glass to the blonde; who took it gratefully. Before taking a sip, he placed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips, so quickly that Harry didn't get to respond. Looking around the room, the blonde drank.

"Lysander." He muttered, making Harry raise an eyebrow. Who the fuck was Lysander? Narcissa raised her eyebrow at him, Hermione also seemed to understand. "Where is his body?"

"The boy who saved your life?" Mrs. Weasley asked, seeming to register. "We placed him with our lot to be buried. I hope you don't mind, after what he did; it didn't seem right to leave him to be burned with the other Death Eaters."

"Who the fuck is Lysander?" Harry asked, feigning a jokey tone of voice. "What do you mean he saved your life?"

Draco smirked up at him, a roll of his eyes. "Don't get jealous Harry. He's that boy I told you about remember?"

"The one that you kissed?" Harry asked.

"He took a killing curse for me." The blonde muttered, seeming conflicted on how he should feel. On the one hand, he was grateful, but on the other, he felt guilty. Would the boy have done it if they hadn't shared a kiss? Harry's eyes softened, feeling silly for the jealousy. The blonde glanced towards his mother with a smile, only for it to drop as he glanced downward. "Mum, why do you have chains around your ankles?"

"Draco," Narcissa glanced down at her feet, taking a sip of the tea she held. She was glad that Molly seemed to have put a bit more than a capful of brandy in, she would need the extra support for this conversation. She sighed, rubbing her sons back slightly. She then smiled as Harry climbed into the bed next to her son, supporting him upward with a loving sideways hug. She pulled her hand away from Draco, running it through her hair. "I've killed people, even if my life was in danger, I put myself in that situation to try and save my marriage and our family. I didn't walk away all those years ago when your father started becoming distant, and now I have to pay for that."

"But you aren't like them," Draco said, his eyes watering. Harry squeezed him tighter, placing his lips against the boy's pale cheek. "You didn't enjoy the crime. You helped us at the last minute, you killed your sister. Does that count for anything? You can't go to Azkaban...the Dementors."

"And she won't." Harry sighed. Draco's gaze flew to him hopefully, but as soon as he looked into his lover's eyes he knew the alternative wasn't the best option either. Narcissa sat back in her chair and drank, keen to let Harry do the talking; she didn't understand it herself. "Go to Azkaban I mean. I talked to the order and some of the Aurors, we all agreed that she is nowhere near dangerous but unfortunately that doesn't excuse her crimes."

"The same crimes I committed?" Draco asked, feeling weirdly offended he wasn't getting carted off to prison with his mother.

"Draco." Narcissa sighed, leaning forward and taking her son's hand. Harry saw Hermione and Ron stand, and walk to the other side of the room. They obviously wanted to give the two some privacy. Harry didn't dare move, the way Draco was painfully holding onto his thigh; subconsciously scared that yet another would leave him. "You have killed no one at all, and even though you joined you were a child; brainwashed. I did it out of choice, I did it because I wasn't brave enough to leave like you. As Harry said, I'm not going to Azkaban."

"Where is she going?" Draco's gaze flew to Harry.

"A muggle prison under the promise that she doesn't use magic." The brunette shrugged, it honestly sounded ten times better than the alternative. "She won't be mistreated there, just punished with lack of freedom, and three meals a day."

"And I can visit?" Draco asked, eyebrows becoming one with his hairline.

"All the time," Narcissa promised, glancing up to see one of the guards that were to take her away pointing at his watch. She sighed, knowing she would have to finish up. "I have to go soon son, but I just wanted to make sure you were better."

"My wounds are fine." The blonde muttered almost inaudibly. Tears started to pour down his cheeks, like persistent waterfalls; he finally let the emotion of the past 6 months catch up with him. He let out a loud sob, falling into Harry but still talking to his mum. "What am I meant to do? The manor..."

"Is yours."

"Is toxic." Draco half yelled, making everyone but his mother jump. "It's full of death, negative energy. Years, and years of Malfoy history dedicated to pain. And you want me to live their alone."

"Sell it." Narcissa shrugged. She stood, motioning to the guard that she would be there in a minute. "Make all the money you can, take your man, find somewhere you like, then you the money to make good memories. Or keep the manor, move good people in, and make it yours. I'm sorry love, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

In what seemed like seconds, she was gone. Draco couldn't help but feel guilty, he worked so hard for her freedom but she ended up locked away anyway.

~~~

Harry help Draco limp into the Great Hall, it was the last day of the official term end and the trains were getting ready to take everyone home; including The Weasley family who had stayed behind after the order had left to watch over Draco in the hospital. The whole Weasley clan grinned at him, he smiled back enthusiastically. He had some big news, and he really didn't know how they were going to take it; he had only discussed it with Harry who had laughed at the thought of the conversation. All the Weasley's sat before him, Mr. Weasley all the way down to Ginny. Draco took a seat with the help of the boy who they decided together was now officially his boyfriend. Draco placed an envelope down on the table.

"Draco, dear." Molly fussed, lifting a plate and placing it in front of the blonde. It was pilled high with food. Draco glanced at Harry, who was trying hard not to laugh out loud. "You've still been looking a bit peaky, so I made you a plate of all your favorite food. Do you need any more dear? A growing lad like yourself, how about you Harry?"

"And I'm her biological son," Ron said suddenly, making Draco jump as he jumped down next to him. Hermione placed herself down next to Harry, rolling her eyes at who they had recently learned was her boyfriend. "What about me mum? Have you got me a plate?"

"Have you been in hospital, either injured or looking after your boyfriend?" The older witched asked eyebrow's raised testingly. Ron chuckled, winking to Draco with an "I told you so" look on his face.

"So you want me to come out as gay to get fed?" Ron teased his mother, picking up his own plate and choosing some of his own favorite foods. Molly glared at him but chose to say nothing. Once the table fell quiet, Draco decided that now was the best time to speak. With a cough to get everyone's attention, he sighed. He really didn't know what to say, so instead, he reached over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, handing them an envelope. The two exchanged looks, before slowly opening it and pulling a pile of papers out. Draco glanced at Harry who, despite being sure he knew what the reaction would be, couldn't take his eyes of the two adults. They were both reading the forms. eyes widening each second. Ron glanced at Draco, confused.

"Draco." Mrs. Weasley was the first to talk, her voice coming out more horse than usual. Harry could swear she had tears in her eyes, she sent Draco a smile; maybe he was wrong about them flipping out. "We can't accept this, it's lovely...but we just can't."

"What is it, mum?" Ginny asked, trying to peak over her dad's shoulder to read what was written on the paper, her father shifted it slightly.

"A deed." Mr. Weasley said, his eyes scanning Draco's face. "I'm sorry to ask this, given everything you have been through but what is your motive. This can't be a real offer, can it?"

Draco glanced down to his knees, closing his eyes as he said the next words. They were probably the most embarrassing words he thought he would ever mutter. He sighed, allowing himself to lean into his boyfriend's side. Opening his eyes, he looked the Weasley father right in the face. "I just don't want to be alone."

"Are you seriously offering this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, the urge to point-blank refused tried to tunnel its way out of her, but she held it back. This was a once in the lifetime opportunity.

"It's a serious offer." Harry smiled up at the people that were practically family. Draco smiled at him, happy that the boy didn't think this was a stupid idea now. "He could sell it, but given the history, it wouldn't get the money its worth."

"But it's not about that." Draco sighed. "I want to give you my house for three reasons."

The rest of the family gasped. Draco glanced at Ron, expecting a glare his way. Instead, he looked shell shocked.

"One," Draco chuckled. "It will really piss my father off. Two, as I said before I don't want to be alone. Three, it needs a change. If I own the house, it's stuck in the repetitive Malfoy cycle, a cycle I do not want. This way, the house gets a fresh start. We all get a new start. So what do you say?"

"How many bedrooms again?" Mr. Weasley asked, making Draco chuckle. "12 was it?"

"Yeah," The blonde grinned. He leaned over the table, ignoring his shoulder pain, and took the contract from Mr. Weasley. "Has anyone got a quill?"

Almost instantly, of course, Hermione pulled one out of her bag. Shaking his head in amusement, Draco took it and signed on the dotted line where his signature needed to go. Grinning at the sense of freedom he received from that one act, he pushed the contract to the married couple. Arthur and Molly turned to each other, having a silent discussion. Seeming to come to a decision they turned back to Draco, picked up the quill, and signed on the dotted line too. He was finally free, just like Harry, just like Ron, and just like Hermione.


End file.
